Der zerbrochene Anhänger
by firelove
Summary: "Wie sollte ich mein Leben noch leben können, wenn ich ewig an diesen Anhänger gebunden war? Wie sollte ich Malfoy nur jemals lieben können?" Slash DxH
1. Der Anfang von allem

1 Der zerbrochene Anhänger  
  
Author: „Firelove " firelove2000@firemail.de  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter und alle anderen Charaktere dieser Geschichte gehören nicht mir,  
  
sondern Joanne K. Rowling. Ich mache kein Geld mit dieser FF!  
  
Warnings: Vorläufiges Rating PG-13.  
  
Das ist eine SLASH Fanfiction, wer damit nicht klar kommt, sollte es auch nicht lesen!  
  
  
  
Pairings: Draco/Harry, Hermine/Ron und noch so einige…  
  
Genre: Romantik/Humor  
  
Summary: Harry und Draco finden einen ‚zerbrochnen' Anhänger. Nichts ist mehr, wie es  
  
vorher war. Denn eigentlich gehört genau dieser immer zusammen. Slash  
  
Reviews: Reviews sind lebenswichtig für eine Schreiberin! Also immer her damit! Ich würde  
  
mich freuen^^  
  
„..." gesprochen  
  
Die Geschichte ist aus Harrys Sicht geschrieben.  
  
  
  
Kapitel 1 Der Anfang von allem  
  
  
  
Eigentlich ist alles seine Schuld! Mir fallen ungefähr 100 Gründe ein, weshalb alles seine Schuld ist! Es ist wirklich nichts mehr, wie es einmal war! Was passiert ist? Das ist eine lange Geschichte...eine sehr lange. Es begann alles mit dieser Strafe die Professor Snape uns auferlegte.  
  
Wir hatten eine Doppelstunde Zaubertränke Unterricht. Ist ja auch nichts ungewöhnliches, genauso wenig wie die typischen Auseinandersetzungen mit Draco Malfoy.  
  
Unglücklicherweise schien Prof. Snape ziemlich schlechte Laune zu haben und steckte mich zusammen mit Malfoy in eine Gruppe....  
  
„Potter ich wäre dir sehr dankbar, wenn du einfach gar nichts machen würdest. Sonst bekomme ich wegen dir noch eine schlechte Note." Draco funkelte mich mit seinen grauen Augen an. Auch er hatte anscheinend beste Laune.  
  
„Das schaffst du auch ganz gut alleine." Ich grinste ihn leicht an, es war wirklich schwer für mich nicht laut los zu lachen.  
  
„Was meinst du?" Malfoy hatte seinen Zauberstab misstrauisch in die Hand genommen.  
  
„Eine schlechte Note zu bekommen, meine ich. So wie der Trank aussieht. Er sollte nämlich grün werden und nicht rot."  
  
Der Slytherin guckte entsetzt den Trank vor sich an. Er war ganz eindeutig rot.  
  
„Der braucht halt noch einen Moment. Der wird schon noch grün."  
  
„Dieser Zaubertrank wird an dem Tag grün, an dem du einen Zauberspruch richtig sagen kannst."  
  
„Das nimmst du sofort zurück Potter!"  
  
„Und was, wenn nicht?" Wütend schaute mich der Slytherin an. Ich entschied, dass es eine wirklich witzige Stunde war.  
  
Draco im Gegensatz dazu holte mit seinem Zauberstab aus und wollte gerade...  
  
„Potter? Malfoy? Was ist hier schon wieder los?" Snape stand hinter uns und guckte sich skeptisch die ganze Situation an.  
  
„Er hat angefangen!" Wir hatten beide zur gleichen Zeit gesprochen. Bei jedem anderen hätte ich drüber gelacht, doch bei Malfoy war das etwas anderes.  
  
„Sie werden darüber nachdenken, was sie schon wieder getan haben! Sie verlassen sofort meinen Unterricht und melden sich bei Mr. Filch. Der wird schon die richtige Beschäftigung für sie haben."  
  
„Aber..."  
  
„Kein aber! Verschwinden sie endlich." Mit ein paar schnellen Handgriffen hatte ich meine Sachen in die Tasche neben mir gepackt und war auch schon auf dem Weg aus dem Klassenraum. Ich sah, wie Hermine und Ron mir mitfühlende Blicke zuwarfen.  
  
Ich öffnete die Tür des Klassenraums und stand schon mit einem Fuß außerhalb des Raums, als mir Snape noch mal hinterher rief.  
  
„Ach ja, Potter... 20 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor!"  
  
War ja klar gewesen und Malfoy kam mal wieder ohne Abzug davon. Wie ungerecht die Welt doch war.  
  
Ich lief die dunklen Gänge zum Büro von Filch entlang. Ich hörte die Schritte von Draco nur wenige Meter hinter mir. Das letzte Mal als wir zusammen eine Strafe absitzen mussten, wurden wir in den verbotenen Wald geschickt. Schlimmer konnte es jetzt auch nicht werden. Obwohl, wenn ich so darüber nachdenke, irgendwas zusammen mit Malfoy zu machen ist eigentlich schon Strafe genug.  
  
Filch saß in seinem Büro und las in irgendwelchen Unterlagen.  
  
„Entschuldigung, Prof. Snape schickt uns, wir sollen irgendwas bei ihnen machen." Filch guckte wenig begeistert auf. Irgendwie schien heute aber auch wirklich jeder schlechte Laune zu haben.  
  
„Ich habe jetzt keine Zeit, aber geht ins Pokalzimmer und putzt dort alles was ihr finden könnt. Und wenn ich nachher komme und auch nur noch ein Staubkorn sehe, lasse ich mir auch noch gerne etwas anderes einfallen." Filch ging zu einem alten Schrank hinter sich, holte zwei alte Putzlappen raus und gab sie uns in die Hand.  
  
„Und versucht erst gar keine Magie anzuwenden, der Raum ist abgesichert. Ihr könnt jetzt gehen." Ich ‚konnte' nicht nur gehen, sondern ich ‚wollte' unbedingt gehen. Noch eine Minute länger hätte ich es da auch nicht mehr ausgehalten.  
  
Ich hörte immer noch die Schritte von Malfoy hinter mir hallen. Mich wunderte es, dass er mich seit Snapes Wutausbruch noch nicht dumm angemacht hatte.  
  
Ich schaute mich in dem großen Pokalzimmer um. Ron hatte damals wirklich nicht übertrieben, es gibt hier sehr, sehr viel zum Putzen. Wenn ich Glück hätte, würde ich zum schlafen gehen hier raus sein.  
  
„Na dann putz mal schön Potter." Den hatte ich schon wieder total vergessen, Malfoy ist ja noch immer da!  
  
„An deiner Stelle würde ich auch etwas machen." Ich hatte wirklich keine Lust hier alles alleine zu putzen. Immerhin war er an der ganzen Situation mindestens genauso sehr Schuld, wie ich auch.  
  
„Sonst gehst du petzen, oder was?" Malfoy zog eine seiner silbernen Augenbrauen hoch.  
  
„Genau so sieht's aus!"  
  
„Denkst du etwa wirklich dir würde irgendjemand glauben?"  
  
„Jedenfalls mehr als dir." Das stellte Draco erst mal ruhig und gab mir Zeit zu überlegen, was ich ihm als nächstes an den Kopf werfen könnte.  
  
Ich nahm einen der Pokale vom Regal und begann ihn zu polieren. Malfoy guckte mir dabei die ganze Zeit interessiert zu.  
  
„So was hast du noch nie gesehen, oder?" Draco sah ziemlich gelangweilt aus. Er schaute jetzt auf den Boden, sodass ihm seine blonden Haare tief ins Gesicht fielen.  
  
„Nein, wir haben Hauspersonal, da weiß ich so etwas nicht. Aber ich muss sagen, dir steht das gut, vielleicht könnten wir dich später mal als neues Hausmädchen anstellen." Das hättest du wohl gerne!  
  
„Nein danke. Eher gehe ich zurück in die Muggelwelt und werde Müllmann." Und das ist die volle Wahrheit.  
  
„Was wirst du?" Toll, hätte ich mir ja denken können, dass er das nicht weiß.  
  
„Ach vergiss es einfach, okay?" Der blonde Slytherin machte immer noch keine Anstalten auch nur einmal zu probieren etwas zu tun. Gelangweilt lehnte ich mich gegen eine Wand.  
  
„Weißt du Malfoy du..." Ich spürte, wie ein Stein an der Wand unter dem Druck meines Armes nach hinten gedrückt wurde. Ich drehte mich um und guckte verwundert die brüchige Wand an.  
  
„Willst du jetzt auch noch die Wand putzen, Potter?"  
  
„Nein, hatte ich eigentlich nicht vor." Ich glaube kaum, dass Malfoy den Sarkasmus aus meinem Ton überhören konnte, doch das war mir ziemlich egal. Mich interessierte jetzt viel mehr was mit dieser Wand hier los war.  
  
Ich holte meinen Zauberstab aus der Tasche und tippte leicht gegen den Stein. Nichts...  
  
„Hast du Filch nicht zugehört? Der Raum ist magisch gesichert." Das hatte ich wirklich vergessen...aber was jetzt?  
  
„Putz endlich weiter, sonst sind wir um Mitternacht noch nicht fertig."  
  
„Wie wäre es denn, wenn Mister-Ich-bin-ja-so-unglaublich-cool auch endlich mal was machen würde?" Natürlich bekam ich darauf wieder keine Antwort. „Wieso sollte ein Malfoy auch putzen, sie sind doch so reich, intelligent und dazu auch noch gutaussehend."  
  
„He, Potter! Das ich reich bin weiß jeder, dass du denkst, dass ich intelligent bin ist neu...aber dass du mich auch noch attraktiv findest... Hätte ich nicht gedacht Potty."  
  
„Versteh mich nicht immer mit Absicht falsch! Du weißt genau, wie ich das gemeint habe." Ich spürte, wie ich rot wurde. Was hatte ich da gerade nur erzählt?  
  
Malfoy ging unterdessen einige Schritte in meine Richtung. Verwundert guckte ich den Slytherin an. „Was soll das jetzt, Malfoy?" Auch ich ging jetzt einige Schritte zurück, solange bis ich hart gegen die Steinwand stieß. Ich spürte, wie mein Ellbogen in der Wand versank, als ich mich umdrehen wollte schwang ein Teil der Wand nach hinten und ich landete ziemlich unsanft auf dem grauen Teppich des Pokalzimmers.  
  
„Sehr elegant Potter, aber es hat sich immerhin gelohnt." Malfoy grinste in meine Richtung und schaute sich dann den Geheimgang näher an. Ich versuchte mich daran zu erinnern, ob ich diesen Gang auf der ‚Karte des Rumtreibers' je gesehen hätte, aber mir fiel nichts über so einen Weg ein.  
  
„Na los, lass uns nachgucken, was du da gefunden hast."  
  
„Ich denke wir sollten das einem Lehrer melden. Wer weiß, wo dieser Gang hinführt." Verunsichert guckte ich in den Schacht vor mir. Er war leicht zu beschreiben: 1. schmal und 2. dunkel, um nicht gar zu sagen schwarz.  
  
„Du bist doch ein Gryffidor. Die sollen doch so wahnsinnig mutig sein!" Jetzt fängt er schon wieder an mich zu provozieren. Muss denn dass immer sein?  
  
„Das ist es nicht, ich...."  
  
„Oder hat du etwa Angst?"  
  
„NEIN! Natürlich nicht!" Oh, jetzt hat er mich da, wo er mich haben wollte und ich bin ihm auch noch sofort in die Falle gegangen.  
  
„Gut, dann können wir jetzt ja gehen." Draco grinste übers ganze Gesicht, immerhin hatte er es geschafft mich auszutricksen.  
  
„Ach ja, du gehst vor." Das war ja jetzt mal wieder klar! Aber warum nicht...bin ja nur ich.  
  
Vorsichtig betrat ich den schmalen Gang. „Lumos!" Die Spitze meines Zauberstabs begann zu leuchten. Draco machte hinter mir dasselbe. Ich war froh, dass es jetzt wenigstens nicht mehr ganz so dunkel war. Nicht das ich Angst hätte, oder so...  
  
Der Gang schien ewig lang zu sein. Wir liefen jetzt bestimmt schon seit einer halben Stunde.  
  
„Wollen wir nicht wieder umkehren?" Immerhin müssen wir noch die ganzen Pokale und Trophäen putzen und ich hatte noch Hausaufgaben zu machen...  
  
„Wir sind jetzt schon so weit gekommen, oder bekommst du etwa doch Angst?" Draco stand jetzt direkt neben mir... und der Gang ist wirklich verdammt schmal.  
  
„N-nein, ich gehe ja schon." Ich spürte wie der Slytherin mich angrinste, das merkte ich, egal wie dunkel es war.  
  
„Ziemlich nervös, was Potter?" Oh bitte, konnte er nicht wenigstens einmal ruhig sein? Und das Schlimme an der ganzen Sache war, dass er mich in letzter Zeit mit seinen Kommentaren eh immer nur noch nervöser machte.  
  
Ich überlegte angestrengt, was ich zu ihm sagen sollte, doch mir fiel einfach nichts ein.  
  
Die Zeit verging und verging. Ich wusste langsam gar nicht mehr, wie lange wir eigentlich schon unterwegs waren. Doch dann, endete der Tunnel... einfach so.  
  
Mit einem Ruck blieb ich stehen. Draco rannte hart gegen mich.  
  
„Au, kannst du nicht aufpassen?" Ich rieb mir meinen schmerzenden Rücken. Das tat wirklich ziemlich weh, er hatte gar nicht daran gedacht, auch nur etwas abzubremsen.  
  
„Wenn du einfach stehen bleibst... Was kann ich schon dafür?"  
  
Ich ging noch einige Schritte nach vorne. Zu Ende, der Tunnel war wirklich zu Ende. Und das einzige, was hier war, war eine Wand. Toll und dafür waren wir ungefähr eine Stunde unterwegs gewesen.  
  
„Lass mich mal gucken." Draco drängte mich zur Seite und untersuchte die Wand genauer.  
  
„Was ist das?" Jetzt sah ich es auch. Da war doch wirklich in der Wand eine Kette mit einem Anhänger.  
  
Die Kette bestand aus einem hellen Silber, das allerdings mit einer leichten Staubschicht überdeckt war. Der Anhänger war kreisrund. Er sah ein bisschen aus wie das Ying-Yang Zeichen, aber wenn ich dass jetzt Draco erzählen wollte, würde er mich eh wieder nur fragen, was das sei.  
  
Na ja, jedenfalls war der Anhänger auch Silber und er bestand aus einem Aussenkreis, der in der Mitte durch eine geschwungene Linie abgetrennt war. Auf der rechten Seite hatte der Anhänger einen roten und auf der linken einen kleinen grünen Edelstein.  
  
Die Kette war wirklich faszinierend, so etwas habe ich noch nie gesehen und das obwohl sie so eingestaubt war. Wie würde sie erst aussehen, wenn sie geputzt wäre...putzen, die Pokale!  
  
„Wir müssen uns beeilen, was ist wenn Filch kommt und wir nicht da sind?"  
  
„Es gibt wichtigere Dinge..." Draco fuhr mit seinen Fingerspitzen über den Anhänger.  
  
„Das hier zum Beispiel." Malfoy versuchte mit seinen gepflegten Fingernägeln den Anhänger aus der Wand zu bekommen.  
  
„Heh, der gehört mir genauso, wie dir." Diesmal drängte ich mich neben Draco und versuchte an der rechten Seite den Anhänger aus der Wand zu bekommen.  
  
Wir verweilten so ungefähr 10 Minuten bis ‚krrrkrrrkrrr'... „Ups." Der Anhänger war sauber an der geschwungenen Linie in der Mitte, auseinander gebrochen und aus der Wand gefallen. Jeder von uns hielt einen der Teile in der Hand. Draco den mit dem grünen Stein und ich den mit dem roten Stein. Die Kette war zerrissen auf den Boden gefallen.  
  
„Ist doch nicht schlecht, jetzt hat jeder einen Teil."  
  
„Aber wir wissen doch gar nicht, was das überhaupt für ein Anhänger ist! Vielleicht ist er ja verhext, oder..."  
  
„Ist mir egal. Er gefällt mir, also behalte ich ihn auch." Damit drehte sich Draco um und verschwand im Dunkeln...  
  
  
  
Heh, heh, heh!!! Ich habe den ersten Teil meiner neuen FF fertig! Sie ist viel leichter für mich zu schreiben, da ich in dieser Story ganz sicher keine Darsteller so sehr quälen werde. Hach, ich habe jetzt richtig gute Laune ^^  
  
Aber sagt mal, ist das überhaupt gut geworden? Ich habe noch nie aus der Perspektive einer Person geschrieben. Ist auch ganz schön schwer, aber Gefühle sind dafür leichter zu beschreiben. Ich werde mir noch überlegen, ob ich die FF ganz aus Harrys Sicht schreibe. Oder auch mal aus Dracos...na ja das überlege ich mir noch mal.  
  
Der nächste Teil muss noch ein bisschen warten, da ich erst meine andere FF zu Ende schreiben werde, aber ich wollte jetzt unbedingt zwischendurch mal etwas anderes schreiben...könnte natürlich passieren, dass ich trotzdem an dieser hier schnell weiterschreiben werde ^_^ Kommt darauf an, ob sie euch gefällt und ob ich Lust habe.  
  
Über Reviews würde ich mich wie immer freuen ^^ Wie gesagt, weiß ja nicht wie die FF zu lesen ist.  
  
Danke meinen lieben Beta-Lesern! Gut Arbeit ^^ Und sorry an alle andern, den ich meine FF zum Beta-lesen nicht geschickt habe. Aber wenn ich die Story erst an 10 Leute schicken muss, dann...na ja dafür bin ich einfach zu ungeduldig ^^ Aber danke euch allen, ich habe mich sehr gefreut.  
  
Das war's von mir!  
  
See ya  
  
Eure Firelove 


	2. Keine Kontrolle, keine Macht

1 Der zerbrochene Anhänger  
  
Author: „Firelove" Firelove2000@firemail.de  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter und alle anderen Charaktere dieser Geschichte gehören nicht mir,  
  
sondern Joanne K. Rowling. Ich mache kein Geld mit dieser FF!  
  
Warnings: Vorläufiges Rating PG-13.  
  
Das ist eine SLASH Fanfiction, wer damit nicht klar kommt, sollte es auch nicht lesen! Und natürlich Vorsicht vor einer FF- Schreiberin mir verrückten Gedanken ^^  
  
  
  
Pairings: Draco/Harry, Hermine/Ron und noch so einige…  
  
Genre: Romantik/Humor  
  
Summary: Harry und Draco finden einen ‚zerbrochnen' Anhänger. Nichts ist mehr, wie es  
  
vorher war. Denn eigentlich gehört genau dieser immer zusammen. Slash  
  
Reviews: Reviews sind lebenswichtig für eine Schreiberin! Also immer her damit! Ich würde  
  
mich freuen^^  
  
„..." gesprochen  
  
Die Geschichte ist aus...aus wessen Sicht wohl???? Wenn ihr jetzt an einen blonden Slytherin denkt, dann liegt ihr glaube ich gar nicht mal so falsch.  
  
  
  
Kapitel 2 Keine Kontrolle, keine Macht  
  
  
  
Ich ließ mich auf mein Bett fallen und guckte den halben Anhänger, den ich in meiner Hand hielt, an. Die Mondstrahlen, die durch das Fenster fielen ließen den Anhänger noch mysteriöser wirken....Und auch noch schöner.  
  
...Aber war die ganze Sache nicht etwas klischeehaft? Was sollte das alles? Ein grüner und ein roter Stein. Jeder weiß, dass grün für Slytherin und rot für Gryffindor steht...  
  
Mich würde jetzt nur interessieren, was dieses Ding bewirken kann. Bis jetzt ist ja noch nichts passiert.  
  
Aber falls Potter sich einbildet, er bekomme auch die andere Hälfte, dann hat er sich aber verdammt getäuscht! Ich behalte ihn auf jeden Fall...und wenn es nur ist, um Potter eins auswischen.  
  
Ich griff nach meinem Zauberstab und sprach einen Spruch um meinen Nachttisch zu öffnen. Hier kann man keinem trauen, ich bin immerhin umgeben von Slytherins! Deshalb sperre ich hier immer alles magisch ab.  
  
Ich holte eine einfache silberne Kette hervor und befestigte den Anhänger an ihr. Bevor ich ihn zusammen mit der Kett zurück in die Schublade legte, schaute ich ihn mir ein letztes Mal an. Mich würde es ‚wirklich' interessieren, was es mit dem Anhänger auf sich hat!  
  
  
  
*******~*****  
  
  
  
Am nächsten Morgen schien alles normal zu sein. Der Anhänger lag immer noch so in der Schublade, wie ich ihn gestern Abend hingelegt hatte.  
  
Mit einer geschickten Bewegung legte ich mir die Kette um den Hals und ließ den Anhänger so unter meine Sachen gleiten, dass er nicht mehr zu sehen war.  
  
Potter würde ihn auf keinen Fall bekommen....  
  
„He, Draco! Schon fertig?" Ich drehte mich nicht um, sondern guckte lieber noch mal überprüfend mein Spiegelbild an.  
  
„Ja, ja, jetzt nerv mal nicht rum Goyle." Nachdem ich einige meiner blonden Strähnen zurechtgelegt hatte, sah ich den großen Slytherin, der vor mir stand, an.  
  
„Entschuldige Draco, das war nicht so gemeint, ich..." Ich hatte Macht, schon immer. Nicht nur über Crabbe und Goyle, nein über alle Slytherins. So wurde ich erzogen, dafür bin ich gemacht...  
  
„Es reicht, ich glaube es dir." Wie dumm kann man eigentlich sein? Ich habe mich schon oft gefragt, wer dümmer ist...Crabbe oder Goyle, aber irgendwie bin ich nie zu einem richtigen Ergebnis gekommen.  
  
Viele Schüler fragen sich, warum ich immer noch mit den beiden rumhänge. Eigentlich weiß ich es selbst auch nicht so genau. Am Anfang war es noch gut für mein Image, doch das ist jetzt schon so gefestigt, dass ich den beiden Typen locker die ‚Freundschaft' kündigen könnte. Wahrscheinlich ist es eine Angewohnheit geworden, denn besonders viel brachten die beiden mir ja nicht. Eine intelligente Unterhaltung habe ich seit ewiger Zeit nicht mehr geführt...Habe ich überhaupt schon mal eine intelligente Unterhaltung geführt???  
  
„Über was denkst du nach Draco?"  
  
„Das geht dich nicht das geringste an! Lass uns endlich gehen." Manchmal wäre es vielleicht besser, wenn ich etwas netter wäre...Aber das passt nun einmal nicht zu mir. Ich konnte mir mein gewöhnliches Grinsen nicht verkneifen...Keiner sagte was. Die Slytheins waren daran gewohnt, für sie wäre es wahrscheinlich nur ungewöhnlich, wenn ich nicht mehr grinsen würde.... Das war die Form von Macht die ich mag, das ist die Form von Macht, die ich besitze. Und sie wird von Stunde zu Stunde größer...  
  
  
  
****~****  
  
  
  
„Danke Malfoy, dass du gestern noch so nett geholfen hast."  
  
„Habe ich doch gerne gemacht Potter." Ich schaute mein Gegenüber genau an. Potter schien reichlich aufgebracht zu sein...Na ja wäre ich an seiner Stelle wahrscheinlich auch, aber ich bin zum Glück nicht an seiner Stelle. Was für eine schlimmer Vorstellung!  
  
„Ich saß noch 2 Stunden an..."  
  
„Weißt du Potter, das interessiert mich nicht im geringsten." Ich strich mir elegant durch die Haare. Er hält mich für arrogant, das weiß ich... Vielleicht hat er damit sogar recht.  
  
„Du denkst doch nicht wirklich, dass du einfach so davon kommst!" Ach, wie süß! Jetzt regte er sich schon wieder auf...  
  
„Was kannst du schon machen?"  
  
„Das sage ich ganz sicher nicht ‚dir'!"  
  
„Wie schade...Dabei hatte ich mich doch schon soo gefreut." Irgendwie waren unsere Unterhaltungen immer noch die gleichen wie im ersten Schuljahr, immer noch genauso kindisch, immer noch genauso dumm und sie machten immer noch genauso viel Spaß.  
  
„Jetzt verarsch mich nicht noch..."  
  
„Das würde ich nie wagen, Potter. Leider habe ich noch wichtigeres zu tun, als mit dir hier Kaffeeklatsch abzuhalten. Ich gehe..." Ich hatte mich schon umgedreht, als mir der Gryffindor noch hinterher schrie.  
  
„Ich muss noch mit dir reden!"  
  
„Kein Bedarf..." Ich winkte ab.  
  
„Über du-weißt-schon-was..." Das weckte jedoch wieder meine Aufmerksamkeit. Darauf hatte ich eigentlich schon die ganze Zeit gewartet.  
  
„Nicht hier."  
  
„Dann halt später...In Professor Snapes Klassenraum, so um halb acht?" Das hätte ich nicht erwartet, Professor Snapes Klassenraum? Das war ganz eindeutig ein Vorteil für mich.  
  
„Bis später Potter."  
  
Ich wusste ganz genau, dass der Gryffindor sich in genau dieser Sekunde wieder einmal über mich aufregen würde. Ich gebe ihm nie eine richtige Antwort, das ist einfach nicht mein Stil...Und außerdem macht es Spaß Potter zu ärgern...  
  
  
  
„Was wollte der von dir, Draci?" Oh, nein! Das ist jetzt noch eine größere Strafe als Potter. Ich hasse...  
  
„Hast du deine Pansy vermisst?" Waaahnsinnig!!! Hat die sonst noch irgendwelche Probleme?  
  
„Lass mich in Ruhe Pansy." Kann sie nicht einfach gehen? Kann sie nicht einfach gehen? Kann sie nicht einfach gehen?  
  
„Aber Draci, wir haben uns doch schon sooo lange nicht mehr gesehen!" Nein, wohl eher nicht...  
  
„Seit einigen Stunden, wie tragisch..." Und ich wünschte es wären einige Jahren gewesen!  
  
Normalerweise guckt Pansy ja schon dumm, aber wie sie jetzt gerade schaut ist nicht normal...Was wollte sie schon wieder???  
  
„Was-ist-los-Pansy?"  
  
„Draaaaci...!!!" Mein armer Kopf, diese Stimme.  
  
„...Was hast du da?" Was hast du da? Was hab ich da?...Kann es etwa sein...  
  
Zu spät. Pansy war mir schon an den Hals gesprungen und zerrte meine Kette hervor.  
  
„Seit wann hat mein Draci die?" Kann sie nicht einmal normal reden?  
  
„Das geht dich nichts an."  
  
„Sie würde mir sicherlich auch sehr gut stehen." Und damit machte sie sich auch schon an dem Verschluss zu schaffen. Doch bevor sie die Kette öffnen konnte, begann der Anhänger grüne Funken zu sprühen...  
  
„Auuu...." Wow, gut gemacht, scheint ein intelligenter Anhänger zu sein. Der sucht sich seine Besitzer aus und ich nehme mal an nur intelligente!  
  
„Deine Kette hat mir die Finger verbrannt, Draci!"  
  
„Halt sie dir unter Wasser. Ich gehe jetzt jedenfalls."  
  
  
  
****~****  
  
  
  
Sieben Uhr? Langsam lief ich die Gänge unterhalb Hogwarts entlang. Wie immer bin ich überpünktlich. Meine Gedanken umkreisten den Anhänger...  
  
Ich frage mich was es mit dem Ding auf sich hat. Warum konnte Pansy die Kette nicht nehmen? ...Pansy interessiert mich nicht, aber der Anhänger...  
  
Vorsichtig öffnete ich die Tür von Professor Snapes Klassenraum. Natürlich war noch keiner da. Ich ließ mich auf einem der Tische nieder und schaute mich um. Der Raum war dunkel wie immer, man konnte ihn schon fast als düster bezeichnen, vielleicht war es genau das, was mich so sehr an ihm faszinierte.  
  
*klick* Früher, als ich gedacht hätte. Meine Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen, als ich den schwarzhaarigen Gryffindor im Dunkeln erkannte.  
  
„Du bist schon da?"  
  
„Gut erkannt Potter. Du bist wirklich unglaublich intelligent." Mein Gegenüber bewegte sich keinen Zentimeter. Er hielt seinen Abstand ein, was auch besser für ihn war.  
  
„Was wolltest du nun mit mir besprechen?"  
  
„Es geht um den Anhänger...Denkst du es war klug, dass wir ihn mitgenommen haben?" Das war typisch, Potter macht sich mal wieder nur Gedanken. Kann er das Geschehene nicht einfach so hinnehmen? Er sollte lernen, das Leben etwas lockerer zu nehmen.  
  
„Der große Harry Potter fragt mich um Rat?"  
  
„Wenn es nicht so wichtig wäre, würde ich jetzt wieder gehen...Kannst du mir nicht einfach antworten?" Wie gesagt, er hasst es wenn ich ihm nicht antworte...  
  
„Mir gefällt der Anhänger. Wieso sollte ich ihn dann nicht mitnehmen? Aber falls du deine Hälfte nicht haben willst kannst du sie gerne mir überlassen."  
  
Ich beobachtet Potter dabei, wie er ein silberne Kette unter seinem Pulli hervorzog. Am Ende der Kette hing die andere Hälfte des Anhängers. Ein kleiner roter Stein blitzte mir entgegen...  
  
„Das hättest du wohl gerne! Nur über meine Leiche."  
  
„Das lässt sich vielleicht machen." Ich grinste ihn an...und er sah wütend aus. Nein er ‚war' wütend.  
  
„Hör auf mit deinen dummen Witzen Malfoy. Der Anhänger kann gefährlicher sein, als wir uns das vorstellen." Ich überschlug elegant meine Beine. Nicht in einer mädchenhaften Art. Eher in einer für mich typischen Art...über allem stehend.  
  
„Ich habe dir meine Meinung dazu schon gesagt. Punkt, Ende, aus!" Für mich war wirklich alles schon gesagt, doch Potter kann das nie akzeptieren. Er muss immer so lange diskutieren, bis er auch das kleinste Detail versteht.  
  
„Für dich ist das alles immer so einfach...Kommt wahrscheinlich davon, dass du nie nachdenkst, oder vielleicht auch gar nicht nachdenken kannst?"  
  
„Probier erst gar nicht mich zu provozieren, das klappt sowieso nicht. Deine Sprüche sind unter meinem Niveau." Es artet immer so aus... wir beide werden uns wahrscheinlich nie vernünftig miteinander unterhalten können, dabei ist er bestimmt nicht so dumm wie er immer tut...  
  
„Tut mir leid, unterfordere ich dich etwa?" Über die Jahre hinweg sind seine Sprüche besser geworden. Er kann sich wirklich schon fast mit mir messen.  
  
„Weißt du Potter, ich habe keine Lust mehr, ich geh jetzt!"  
  
Ich sprang vom Tisch und schaute den Gryffindor wütend an. Jedoch bevor ich ging holte ich auch die andere Hälfte des Anhängers unter meinem Hemd hervor und hielt ihn so, dass Potter den Anhänger auch klar und deutlich erkennen konnte. Ich grinste ihn überlegen an. In einem war ich mir ganz sicher: Er wollte die zweite Hälfte haben...Und das verlieh mir Macht. Es ist ein gutes Gefühl Macht zu haben...Immer wieder.  
  
Natürlich wollte auch ich die zweite Hälfte, aber so etwas lasse ich mir grundsätzlich nicht anmerken.  
  
Ich ließ die Kette los, sodass sie jetzt locker auf meinem Hemd auflag.  
  
„Wütend Potter?"  
  
„Wieso sollte ich?"  
  
„War nur so ein Gefühl." Mit diesen Worten schritt ich auf den Gryffindor zu. Ich durchbrach den Abstand, der zwischen uns lag. Und damit nahm die Geschichte ihren Lauf....  
  
  
  
Als nur noch ein Schritt zwischen uns war hörte ich Potters Stimme erneut.  
  
„Warte bitte." Warte bitte? Was sollte denn das jetzt? Will er vielleicht ein bisschen schleimen, um mir den Anhänger dann klauen zu können?  
  
Langsam drehte ich mich um, die grünen Augen des Gryffindors blitzen mir entgegen. Es lag etwas in ihnen, was ich bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nie gesehen hatte.  
  
„Was ist Potter?" Genervt schaute ich den schwarzhaarigen Jugendlichen an. Dieser schien jedoch nicht besonders beeindruckt davon zu sein.  
  
Er trat einen Schritt näher auf mich zu. Wir waren nur noch wenige Zentimeter von einander entfernt. Ich wollte gerade einige Schritte zurückgehen, als mich Potter mit einer einzigen geschickten Bewegung an den Armen packte...  
  
Alles ging so schnell. Es war so unreal, dass ich einige Zeit brauchte, um zu merken, was gerade passierte. Das Einzige was ich spürte waren die warmen Lippen des Gryffindors auf meinen eigenen...  
  
Ich riss mich los. Nicht oft war etwas in meinem Leben außer Kontrolle. Doch in diesem Moment hatte ich ganz eindeutig keine Kontrolle, hatte ich keine Macht.  
  
„WAS SOLL DAS POTTER???"  
  
  
  
*winkthysterisch* Firelove in da house! Ich bin also wieder da.... Für die einen wohl eher nicht so erfreulich ^___^  
  
Der 2. Teil ist also nun wirklich geschafft. Eigentlich war ich ja der festen Überzeugung, dass ich diese Fanfiction nicht weiterschreiben werde. Tja, das hat sich aber nun geändert^^ Ich hatte nämlich die glorreiche Idee, diese FF mit meiner anderen zu kombinieren. Und ich muss sagen...Das war eine verdammt gute Idee!!! Die beiden FF passen sehr gut zusammen und da ich sowieso nicht wusste, was ich mit der hier machen sollte ist das doch die perfekte Lösung! (Versteht mich überhaupt jemand?)  
  
........Oh, die FF wird so cool! Ich freu mich wieder richtig aufs schreiben, d.h. bin mal wieder übereifrig ^-^ (Jetzt habe ich es entgültig geschafft, alle halten mich für verrückt)  
  
Yo, ansonsten ist das mal wieder ein netter Cliffhänger, ne? (Fast genauso fies wie der von dem 4. D.N.Angel Band....) Zum nächsten Teil kann ich nur sagen: Eine Menge wird sich aufklären und eine Menge neue Fragen werden auftauchen (Das hat euch jetzt wahrscheinlich wahnsinnig viel gebracht).  
  
Dann warte ich natürlich mal wieder auf eure Reviews ^^ Freu mich schon!  
  
Dann schon mal danke an meine Beta-leser! Thanks a lot .  
  
Wir sehen uns dann im nächsten Teil, wenn es wieder heißt: Was hat sich die Verrückte nun schon wieder ausgedacht ^^  
  
See ya  
  
Eure Firelove 


	3. Im eigenen Koerper gefangen

1 Der zerbrochene Anhänger  
  
Author: „Firelove" firelove2000@firemail.de  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter und alle anderen Charaktere dieser Geschichte gehören nicht mir, sondern Joanne K. Rowling. Ich mache kein Geld mit dieser FF!  
  
Warnings: Vorläufiges Rating PG-13.  
  
Das ist eine SLASH Fanfiction, wer damit nicht klar kommt, sollte es auch nicht lesen! Und natürlich Vorsicht vor einer FF-Schreiberin mir verrückten Gedanken ^^  
  
  
  
Pairings: Draco/Harry, Hermine/Ron und noch so einige…  
  
Genre: Romantik/Humor  
  
Summary: Harry und Draco finden einen ‚zerbrochnen' Anhänger. Nichts ist mehr, wie es  
  
vorher war. Denn eigentlich gehört genau dieser immer zusammen. Slash  
  
Reviews: Reviews sind lebenswichtig für eine Schreiberin! Also immer her damit! Ich würde  
  
mich freuen^^  
  
„..." gesprochen  
  
Die Geschichte ist wieder aus Harrys Sicht geschrieben.  
  
  
  
Kapitel 3 Im eigenen Körper gefangen  
  
  
  
„WAS SOLL DAS POTTER?" Als sich ‚meine' Augen wieder öffneten, sah ich direkt in die grauen meines Gegenüber. In seinen Augen lag Angst...Nein, Angst kennt er wahrscheinlich gar nicht, es war wohl eher Erstaunen?!  
  
„Antworte mir!" Was hatte ich nur gerade gemacht? Es war als, ob ich meinen Verstand verloren hätte. Das war nicht ich!  
  
„I-ich..."  
  
„Jetzt ist nicht die Zeit zum rumstottern! Antworte gefälligst!" Ich versuchte so schnell ich konnte meine Gedanken zu ordnen. Malfoy war an mir vorbei gelaufen und dann...ja dann war ich nicht mehr ich...  
  
„Malfoy, ich kann das nicht erklären."  
  
„Natürlich kannst du das! Es gibt für alles eine Erklärung..." ‚Natürlich'...sicher für ihn muss es immer eine Erklärung geben. Aber entspricht das auch der Wahrheit?  
  
„Das war nicht ich!"  
  
„Sah aber sehr aus wie du!" ...Es war so gewesen, als ob ich meinem Körper nur noch zugeguckt hätte...Was war nur gerade mit mir passiert?  
  
„Ich hatte keine Kontrolle über meinen Körper."  
  
„Und das soll ich dir glauben?" Mit diesen Worten ging der Slytherin auf mich zu. Und es passierte wieder...  
  
„Ich habe dir eine Frage gestellt! Denkst du etwa wirklich, dass ich dir das glaube?" Ich konzentrierte mich, doch es am kein Wort aus meinem Mund. Ich sah, wie sich meine Hand bewegte, dabei wollte ich sie doch gar nicht bewegen!  
  
„Du hast recht. Ich habe gelogen." Was sollte das? Warum spricht mein Körper ohne meine Erlaubnis? Das bin nicht ich! Malfoy, das bin nicht ich!  
  
„Was ist also der wahre Grund?"  
  
„Kannst du das nicht sehen?" Was ich auch tat...Es passierte nichts. Mein Körper handelte und sprach ganz frei, wie eine eigene Person...Und diese Person fasste gerade Malfoy an!  
  
„Nimm deine Hand von meiner! Ich kann das nicht sehen! Das Einzige was ich sehen kann ist, dass du vollkommen den Verstand verloren hast." Da hat der Slytherin ausnahmsweise mal recht, das scheint mir nämlich auch so.  
  
„Was soll ich für dich tun?" Was soll ich für dich tun? Bin ich jetzt total durchgeknallt?  
  
„Ähm...Ich glaube dir geht es nicht ganz gut Potter."  
  
„Für den Anfang sollten wir uns nicht mehr beim Nachnamen nennen. Findest du nicht auch Draco?" Draco? Wieso Draco?  
  
„Darco? Ich will dich nicht beim Vornamen nennen! Was soll das alles?...Und lass mich verdammt noch mal endlich los!" Doch mein Körper war anscheinend ganz anderer Ansicht. Er hielt die Hand von Malfoy weiter fest.  
  
„Also was kann ich nun für dich tun ‚Draco'? Wie kann ich dir meine Gefühle zeigen?" Meine Gefühle? Das habe ich nicht wirklich gerade gesagt, oder? Bitte lass das alles nur einen Traum sein!  
  
„Gefühle? Du kannst mich in Ruhe lassen!" Und damit riss der blonde Slytherin sich endlich los und taumelte soweit zurück, bis er an der Wand stand.  
  
Es war, als ob Ketten von mir abfallen würden. Ich konnte mich wieder bewegen, also würde ich doch sicherlich auch wieder reden können!  
  
„Das bin nicht ich!" Bei Merlin, es klappt wieder...  
  
„Verschwinde sofort Potter!"  
  
„Nein, lass mich erklären."  
  
„Da gibt es nichts zu erklären!" Wie sollte ich Malfoy nur aufhalten? Wenn ich näher an ihn ranging würde ich wahrscheinlich wieder die Kontrolle über meinen Körper verlieren...Aber ich musste es ihm erklären!  
  
Doch er drückte bereits die Türklinke runter...  
  
„Hör mir nur einmal zu! Verdammt noch mal Malfoy, hör mir jetzt zu! Oder bist du sogar dafür zu stolz?" *klack* Anscheinend hatte der Slytherin die Klinke wieder losgelassen. Gut so...  
  
„Aber komm bloß nicht näher, Malfoy."  
  
„Keine Angst, darauf werde ich schon achten... Und ich rate dir eins: Wenn du nicht eine sehr schnelle und vor allem eine sehr gute Erklärung hast, dann bin ich sofort weg!" Das sagt sich so leicht...Woher soll ich denn die Erklärung zaubern?  
  
„Also gut... Das war nicht ich!"  
  
„Und weiter?" In Malfoys Augen lag etwas Angewidertes. Anscheinend glaubte er, ich hätte das alles aus freiem Willen gesagt... und getan.  
  
„Ich weiß nicht wie ich es erklären soll...aber ich versuche es: Als du eben vor mir standest, war es, als ob ich die Kontrolle über meinen Körper verloren hätte. Ich konnte mich nicht bewegen, ich konnte nicht sprechen. Ich konnte dem ganzen Geschehen nur zugucken! Es war, als ob ich in meinem eigenen Körper gefangen war..."  
  
„Das kannst du nicht ernst meinen?!" Als ob ich mir so etwas ausdenken würde...  
  
„Und ob ich das ernst meine! Denkst du etwa wirklich, ich würde ‚so' etwas zu dir sagen?"  
  
„Bis jetzt nicht..."  
  
„Jetzt auch nicht! So was würde ich niiiemlas sagen. Eher sterbe ich, als dass ich mich dir unterwerfe." Wenigstens das könnte er ja mal einsehen.  
  
„Dann nenne mir den Grund, warum dein Körper das gemacht hat!"...Oh, nenne mir einen Grund...Ist immerhin mal was anderes als, sag mir eine Erklärung.  
  
„I-ich weiß es nicht."  
  
„Tolle Begründung."  
  
„Ich weiß es doch auch nicht! Denkst du mir macht das Spaß?"  
  
„Anscheinend schon." Am liebsten würde ich ihn jetzt einfach in sein hübsches Gesicht schlagen. Immerhin befinden wir uns hier in einer ernsten Situation und was macht er? Er reißt dumme Sprüche!  
  
„Super Malfoy, überleg doch mal mit! Was könnte der Grund dafür sein? Und sag jetzt nicht ‚Das ist nicht mein Problem.' Denn es ist auch ‚dein' Problem!"  
  
Keiner von uns beiden sprach mehr. Ich suchte verzweifelt nach einer Erklärung. Nervös zupfte ich an meinem Pulli. Meine Finger streiften den Anhänger, der immer noch auf meinem Shirt auflag...Der Anhänger! Konnte es etwa an dem Anhänger liegen?  
  
„...Meinst du es könnte an dem Anhänger liegen?" Malfoys Augen blitzten auf.  
  
„Du denkst doch nicht wirklich....Dieser Anhänger?" Er sah auf seine eigene Hälfte hinab.  
  
„Wenn es wirklich am Anhänger liegt, dann können wir sie ja einfach beide abmachen und damit wäre die Sache geklärt."  
  
„Von mir aus. Du zuerst..." Schon wieder ich? Warum muss eigentlich immer ich zu erst? Nun gut...  
  
Ich zog vorsichtig den Verschluss der Kette runter... Doch ich kam erst gar nicht dazu die Kette zu öffnen. Der Anhänger begann heiße rote Funken zu sprühen, ich versuchte einfach weiter zu machen...doch es war vergeblich. Ich ließ den Anhänger los und schaute auf meine Finger. Sie waren mit kleinen roten Flecken übersäht.  
  
„So wird das wohl nichts Potter."  
  
„Dann versuch es doch bei deiner!" Das wird er ganz sicher nicht machen....Könnte ja seiner Haut schaden.  
  
„Nein, das hatte ich heute schon. Pansy wollte mir die Kette abmachen und sie hat sich genauso die Finger verbrannt." War klar....Er wusste das schon?  
  
„Warum hast du mir das nicht gleich gesagt?"  
  
„Vergessen?"  
  
„Vergessen...Super und was machen wir jetzt?" Das hat er ganz sicher nicht vergessen! Der lacht mich innerlich doch sicher schon wieder aus. Er ist eine richtige Schlange...  
  
„Weißt du Potter, ich bin mir immer noch nicht so ganz sicher, ob deine ‚Ausführungen' auch stimmen. Wie wäre es, wenn wir noch einen Test starten?"  
  
„Spinnst du? Ich will mich nicht noch mal so zum Idioten machen!"  
  
„Wenn wir dieses kleine Problem lösen wollen, dann musst du schon mitmachen." Ich hatte keine Zeit mehr zu antworten. Draco stand bereits wieder vor mir. Und da war wieder dieses Gefühl...  
  
„Vergiss das, was ich gerade gesagt habe. Alles war gelogen, es tut mir leid. Und ich kann meine Gefühle zu dir einfach nicht mehr unterdrücken." Was rede ich da nur? Ist etwa dieses 2. Ich in Draco verliebt?  
  
„Ach ist das so?"  
  
„Ja, es tut mir soo leid. Vergibst du mir?" Ist es der Anhänger? Ich schaute an mir hinab. Der Anhänger glitzerte, funkelte leicht. Der rote Stein hatte eine merkwürdige leuchtende Farbe angenommen...  
  
„Wie niedlich Potter. So was hört man ja nicht besonders oft von dir... Sag mal hörst du mich jetzt eigentlich?" Ja, natürlich höre ich dich...aber du mich nicht! ...Könnte dieser Idiot sich jetzt vielleicht bitte wieder von mir entfernen?  
  
„Ich stehe doch genau vor dir. Warum sollte ich dich nicht hören?" Dieses 2. Ich hat nicht nur einen schlechten Geschmack, sondern ist auch noch dumm.  
  
„Ach, dich meine ich nicht!" ....Jetzt geh endlich weg von mir, Malfoy!  
  
„Lass mich kurz überlegen... Du würdest also alles für mich machen." WAS? Jetzt spinnt ‚er' aber!  
  
„Natürlich."  
  
„Du würdest meine Hausaufgaben machen?"  
  
„Ja."  
  
„Du würdest Professor Snape sagen, dass er ein dummer eingebildeter Idiot ist?" Will er mich umbringen, oder was?  
  
„Wenn du das wünscht." Jep, er will mich umbringen...  
  
„Du würdest dem Schlammblut und dem Idioten die Freundschaft kündigen?"....  
  
„Ich würde alles für dich machen."  
  
„Jetzt reicht es. Ich habe genug gehört." Und wieder ging der Slytherin einige Schritte zurück....Na endlich!  
  
„Was fällt dir ein? So war das aber nicht abgemacht!" Ich schaute Malfoy wütend an, doch der schien das Ganze anscheinend ziemlich lustig zu finden. Was hat er nur davon?  
  
„Ich wollte nur mal sehen, wie weit dein anderes Ich für mich gehen würde."  
  
„Aber ansonsten ist alles klar bei dir?"  
  
„Sag mal Potter, könnte es nicht einfach sein, dass du schizophren bist?" Das ist bis jetzt ganz eindeutig die lächerlichste von seinen Aussagen gewesen...  
  
„Schizophren? Noch irgendwelche Probleme? Ich bin ‚nicht' schizophren!! Während du meinem 2. Ich irgendwelche dummen Fragen gestellt hast habe ich mir die ganze Sache mal genauer angeguckt. Es ‚ist' der Anhänger! Er hat die ganze Zeit ganz merkwürdig geleuchtet!"  
  
„Als ob ich das nicht auch gesehen hätte." Na klar Malfoy, träum weiter.  
  
„Was willst du eigentlich von mir? Immerhin glaube ich dir jetzt."  
  
„Wie gnädig Malfoy....Weißt du was das für Probleme geben wird? Morgen ist wieder Schule! Natürlich können wir uns aus dem Weg gehen, aber was ist wenn wir zufällig aneinander vorbei laufen? Ich werde mich vor der ganzen Schule blamieren!"  
  
„Ist doch schön." Ist doch schön... Wer weiß wie lange er noch so denken wird...  
  
„Und was ist, wenn diese 2. Stimme dann sagt, sie wäre mit dir zusammen? Ist das auch so schön?" Malfoy ist eigentlich immer blass, aber jetzt war er fast weiß. Anscheinend schien er das Ganze doch nicht als so ‚schön' zu empfinden.  
  
„Du meinst doch nicht,.... das könnte wirklich passieren?"  
  
„Es ist alles möglich. Man kann diese andere Persönlichkeit nicht kontrollieren, so viel habe ich unterdessen gelernt...Und stell dir mal vor ich...er würde dich k-k-küssen.." Das hatte ich eigentlich die ganze Zeit verdrängt. Ich hatte Malfoy wirklich geküsst. Na ja eigentlich nicht ich, aber irgendwie....dann doch wieder ich.  
  
„Dann müssen wir wohl einen Zauber finden, der diese Ketten von uns löst!" Das ist ja schon fast eine intelligente Idee...  
  
„Wie wäre es, wenn wir erst mal etwas über den Anhänger herausfinden?"  
  
„Von mir aus." Oh, er widerspricht mal nicht?  
  
„Ich kanns nicht fassen. Da müssen wir beide jetzt doch wirklich zusammenarbeiten. Und dann auch noch freiwillig!"  
  
„Ist schon komisch..." Ungewohnt wäre vielleicht das passendere Wort.  
  
„Aber weißt du was? Zu zweit schaffen wir das nie! Wir sollten Professor Dumbledore von dem ‚Vorfall' erzählen, er wird uns sicherlich helfen können."  
  
„Niemals! Was meinst du, was los ist, wenn die Lehrer mitbekommen, dass wir in irgendwelchen verbotenen Gängen rumgeschlichen sind, einen Anhänger gefunden, zerbrochen und dann auch noch geklaut haben?" Darüber habe ich noch gar nicht nachgedacht....Aber was passiert, wenn wir uns in der Schule zu nahe kommen? Ich will gar nicht daran denken.  
  
„Überzeugendes Argument..."  
  
„Wir müssen das beide alleine durchziehen!" Alleine ist eines seiner beliebtesten Worte. Malfoy wollte schon immer alles alleine machen. Alleine für etwas gelobt werden, alleine bestraft werden. Das verleiht ihm schon seit Jahren eine gewisse Macht.  
  
„....Kann ich es denn wenigstens Hermine und Ron erzählen?"  
  
„Schlammblut und Wiesel? Vergiss es, dann müsstest du ja alles erzählen!" Na und? Was ist denn daran schon wieder so schlimm....I-ich habe ja Malfoy geküsst!...Dann ist es doch schlimm...  
  
Langsam stieg mir die Röte ins Gesicht.  
  
„Sie werden das schon verstehen. Ich war es ja nicht."  
  
„Vorschlag abgelehnt. Überleg dir was anderes, Potter."  
  
Doch so sehr ich auch überlegte, mir fiel nichts ein. Also bleib nur eine Lösung übrig:  
  
„Gut, dann bleibt uns wohl nur eins übrig. Wir erzählen erst mal keinem was und versuchen selbst das Geheimnis des Anhängers rauszufinden."  
  
„Sag ich doch die ganze Zeit."  
  
„Aber..."  
  
„Aber?" Es gibt immer ein aber, hat er das noch nicht gelernt?  
  
„...Wenn wir nichts finden, dann erzähl ich zumindest Hermine und Ron alles. Sagen wir in 2 Tagen?"  
  
„In 3 Tagen!" Ich nickte.  
  
„Okay, in 3 Tagen. Und noch was... Komm mir bloß nicht zu nahe!" Davor habe ich nämlich am meisten Angst....  
  
„Da werde ich schon aufpassen. Wäre mir persönlich auch nicht so recht."  
  
„Dann also abgemacht?" Ich hielt Malfoy meine Hand hin. Es würde das erste Mal sein, dass ich dem Slytherin die Hand gebe. Es war nicht aus Freundschaftsgründen....Es war ein Pakt.  
  
Langsam nahm der Slytherin meine Hand, guckte mir dabei fest in die Augen...  
  
„Abgemacht."  
  
  
  
He, ho! Wie geht's euch? Und schon ist der 3. Teil fertig. Ich habe ihn direkt nach dem 2. geschrieben. Ging richtig schnell. (Und ich habe sie trotzdem erst jetzt hochgeladen ^^ Ist das irgendwie gemein?) Diese Fanfiction geht mir wieder gut von der Hand. Und dieses Kapitel besonders...Es gefällt mir. Ich hoffe, dass es auch euch gefällt und nicht zu langgezogen erscheint.  
  
In dieser FF gibt es viel Humor... So wie ich FFs eigentlich mag. Dennoch hat die Geschichte einen ernsteren Hintergrund. Stellt euch das nur mal vor: Im eigenen Körper gefangen. Schreckliche Vorstellung, nicht? (Und verrückte Vorstellung vor allem, wie komme ich nur schon wieder auf so etwas absurdes?)  
  
Ich kann eigentlich nur sagen: Da haben Harry und Draco noch eine Menge vor sich. Und zu mir kann ich nur sagen: Auf einige Stellen freue ich mich schon besonders ^^ Das wird eine gute FF, die ich sogar selbst lesen würde ^___^ Dramas sind ja eigentlich nicht so mein Ding, deshalb passt diese FF besser zu mir.  
  
Ach und noch was: Falls jemand das mit dem verknüpfen von 2 FF nicht verstanden hat...(ne, Zacarane?) Ist nämlich so, dass ich eigentlich keine Ahnung hatte, wie diese FF hier *zeigtaufdieFF* weiter gehen sollte. Und da ich noch eine andere Idee hatte, sprich Idee mit der ‚im eigenen Körper gefangen Sache usw...', habe ich die beiden FF jetzt einfach zusammen gewürfelt, ein bisschen umgeändert...Tja und das was ihr jetzt seht: Tadaaa ist das Ergebnis ^^  
  
Und dann muss ich noch sagen: Meine Cliffhänger sind natürlich nicht so schlimm, wie das Ende vom 4. Band von D.N.Angel! Wie sollte das auch gehen? Klar ist mir schon aufgefallen, dass Krad Dark (jetzt hatte ich doch wirklich gerade Drac geschrieben...) rückwärts geschrieben ist. Über D.N.Angel weiß ich sowieso ne Menge ^^ Ich liiiiebe D.N.Angel...Klar lese ich FF, wieso?  
  
Und noch was Romilly McAran: Ich denke, dass Draco nicht weiß, was Yin und Yang ist, aber Harry sicher. Immerhin hat er bis zu seinem elften Geburtstag bei Muggeln gelebt ^^  
  
Dann erst mal danke an meine Beta-leser!  
  
Und dann noch danke an die Leser und die lieben Reviewer! Ich hoffe euch gefällt der Teil, oder sollte ich sagen: Ich hoffe euch gefällt die FF überhaupt?  
  
He, he und denkt natürlich wieder ans reviewen...nicht das ich an euch zweifeln würde ^__^  
  
Ich bin nicht verrückt? *denktnach* Das kann ich mir nicht vorstellen...Die FF ist schon ziemlich verrückt geworden. Aber das bessert sich noch, versprochen ^^  
  
Den nächsten Teil wird es wahrscheinlich nicht so schnell geben, da ja jetzt wieder die Schule anfängt (jedenfalls bei mir)...Na ja 4 Tage waren besser als nichts ^^  
  
See ya  
  
Eure Firelove  
  
P.S.: Eigentlich wollte ich noch ein bisschen warten, bis ich den Teil veröffentlich… Na ja ich konnte es mal wieder nicht abwarten ^^ 


	4. Buecher und Gespraeche

1 Der zerbrochene Anhänger  
  
Author: „Firelove" firelove2000@firemail.de  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter und alle anderen Charaktere dieser Geschichte gehören nicht mir,  
  
sondern Joanne K. Rowling. Ich mache kein Geld mit dieser FF!  
  
Warnings: Vorläufiges Rating PG-13.  
  
Das ist eine SLASH Fanfiction, wer damit nicht klar kommt, sollte es auch nicht lesen! Und natürlich Vorsicht vor einer FF-Schreiberin mir verrückten Gedanken ^^  
  
Pairings: Draco/Harry, Hermine/Ron und noch so einige…  
  
Genre: Romantik/Humor  
  
Summary: Harry und Draco finden einen ‚zerbrochnen' Anhänger. Nichts ist mehr, wie es  
  
vorher war. Denn eigentlich gehört genau dieser immer zusammen. Slash  
  
Reviews: Reviews sind lebenswichtig für eine Schreiberin! Also immer her damit! Ich würde  
  
mich freuen^^  
  
„..." gesprochen  
  
Die Geschichte ist wieder aus Dracos Sicht geschrieben.  
  
  
  
Kapitel 4 Bücher und Gespräche  
  
  
  
Was war das nur für ein verdrehter Tag gewesen?  
  
Wenn mir jemand anderes diese Geschichte erzählen würde, hätte ich ihn wahrscheinlich erst mal fünf Stunden ausgelacht! Aber es ist nicht jemand anderen passiert. Es ist mir, Draco Malfoy passiert.  
  
An solche Situationen bin ich nicht gewöhnt. Ich habe sonst immer alles unter Kontrolle. ALLES! Und jetzt? Jetzt muss ich sogar einen meiner wichtigsten Vorsätze brechen: Nie mit anderen Leuten zusammen arbeiten. Aber habe ich eine Wahl? Nein, wohl eher nicht....  
  
Es müsste nicht mal etwas zwischen Potter und mir passieren. Es würde schon reichen, wenn die anderen Schüler rausbekommen würden, was heute Abend zwischen uns geschehen war. Mein gutes Image wäre ruiniert! Nein, nicht mein gutes Image, mein schlechtes Image. Keiner würde mich mehr achten und erst recht nicht mehr fürchten. Meine Macht wäre in wenigen Sekunden total zerstört....  
  
Das ist der Grund, dass ich mit Potter zusammenarbeite...n muss.  
  
Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass dieser merkwürdige Anhänger solche Kräfte besitzt und außerdem...verstehe ich diese Kräfte nicht einmal. Warum passiert das nur Potter und nicht mir? Nicht, das es mich stören würde! Es reicht wenn sich einer zum Idioten macht und ich finde, es hat absolut den Richtigen getroffen. Nur schade, dass ‚ich' nicht darüber lachen kann...  
  
Ich drehte mich unter der Bettdecke um.  
  
Er hatte mich wirklich geküsst! Ich kann es jetzt noch nicht fassen...Ich war wie gelähmt gewesen. Wer hätte auch schon mit so etwas gerechnet?  
  
Und sein Blick...Er hatte so viel von seinem alten Ich verloren. Falsch, er hatte alles von seinem alten Ich verloren. Potter war wie eine Marionette gewesen. Meine Marionette, eigentlich keine schlechte Vorstellung, ich könnte ihm viele seiner Demütigungen heimzahlen. Doch so unfair bin ich nun doch nicht....Glaube ich zumindest.  
  
Ich frage mich, was morgen wohl passieren wird. Ich hoffe nichts... Und wenn doch was passieren würde, dann hätte ich ausnahmsweise mal keine Erklärung.  
  
Er hatte mich wirklich geküsst...  
  
  
  
****~****  
  
  
  
Alles schien besser zu laufen, als gedacht. Es war kein Problem Potter aus dem Weg zugehen.  
  
Beim Essen saßen wir bekannter Weise an verschiedenen Tischen, im Unterricht setzten wir uns so weit von einander entfernt wie möglich und wenn wir in den Gängen liefen achtete jeder auf seinen Abstand.  
  
Potter hatte die ganze Sache mal wieder dramatisiert. Es würde nichts geschehen....  
  
  
  
Nach dem Abendessen bin ich sofort in die Bibliothek gegangen. Wo sollte man sonst etwas über diesen merkwürdigen Anhänger heraus finden?  
  
Langsam ging ich die Bücherreihen durch. Mein Finger glitt an den Titeln von unzähligen Büchern entlang.  
  
Nachdem ich das Buch ‚Mächtige Zaubergegenstände. Legende, oder Wirklichkeit?' aus dem Regal genommen hatte, setzte ich mich auf einen der Holzstühle, legte das Buch auf dem Tisch ab und begann zu lesen.  
  
Ich ging das Verzeichnis durch und schlug dann die Seiten über verzauberten Schmuck auf.  
  
Ich überflog die Seiten...Nichts, nichts, nichts!  
  
Ich war noch nie besonders geduldig. Mir wäre es am liebsten gewesen, wenn ich in dem ersten Buch, das ich aufschlage, gleich alle Antworten auf meine Fragen finden würde. So war es aber leider nicht....  
  
„Schon etwas gefunden?" Ich schaute von dem Buch auf. Einige Meter entfernt von mir stand der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor. Er sah nervös aus, eine Eigenschaft die sonst nicht bei Potter zu sehen ist, meiner Meinung nach.  
  
„Wäre schön, aber was kann man auch von so einem Buch erwarten?" Ich schaute abfällig auf die alten Seiten des Zauberbuches.  
  
„Als ob das Buch etwas dafür könnte."  
  
„Ich sage ja gar nicht, dass das Buch etwas dafür kann. Nur der Autor des Buches."  
  
„Kannst ja deinen Vater fragen, ob er ihn verklagt." In seiner Stimme lag Hohn. Ich bin das schon gewohnt, aber meiner Meinung nach ist Potter im Moment wirklich nicht in der Stellung sich über ‚mich' lustig zu machen.  
  
„Ha, ha, sehr witzig."  
  
"So wie immer." Mit einer schnellen Bewegung setzte er sich auf einen der Tische und schaute mich interessiert an.  
  
„Fang lieber an zu suchen und hör auf zu versuchen lustig zu sein. Du bist es nämlich nicht."  
  
„Aber du, oder was?"  
  
„Fang an zu suchen habe ich gesagt!" Langsam wurde ich wütend! Nimmt er die Situation etwa gar nicht mehr ernst, oder was? Könnte er nicht das machen was ich will....Eher nicht, denn ich würde auch nie machen, was er sagt.  
  
„Du hast mir gar nichts zu sagen!" Was habe ich gesagt? Die Reaktion war klar...  
  
„Ach, mach doch was du willst. Dir scheint die Situation ja zu gefallen, sonst würdest du endlich anfangen zu suchen." Das schien jetzt doch zu wirken. Denn Potter antwortete nicht. Er sprang wieder vom Tisch hinunter und ging zu einem der vielen verstaubten Regale. Ich ließ ihn die ganze Zeit nicht aus den Augen. Eigentlich sollte ich ja auch nach einem neuen Buch suchen....aber jetzt musste ich erst mal Potter beobachten.  
  
Es war jetzt schon eine ganze Weile vergangen. Ich weiß nicht, wie viele Bücher ich heute schon in der Hand gehabt hatte. Nach dem 20igsten habe ich aufgehört zu zählen.  
  
Mit einem neuen schwarz-eingeschlagenen Zauberbuch setzte ich mich wieder an einen Tisch. Einige Meter entfernt von dem Gryffindor. Doch eines interessierte mich jetzt doch.....  
  
„Hat sich etwas verändert?" Potter schaute mich mit seinen großen grünen Augen fragend an.  
  
„Hast du etwas gemerkt? Stehst du immer noch unter diesem ‚Bann'?" War ja klar, das er nicht versteht was ich meine. Immer muss man alles zweimal sagen. Na ja das bin ich schon von Crabbe und Goyle gewohnt....  
  
„Es ist alles wie immer...Woher soll ich wissen, ob sich etwas verändert hat? Gestern habe ich es ja auch erst nicht gemerkt!" Heh, gar kein schlechtes Argument und dennoch...  
  
„Und woher sollen wir dann wissen, ob du dich immer noch so merkwürdig verhältst?"  
  
„Merkwürdig verhältst? Oh, ich wünschte, dir wäre das passiert!" Das kann ich mir vorstellen, dann hättest du mal was zu lachen, nicht Potter? Ich weiß zwar immer noch nicht warum gerade Potter....Aber in diesem Moment war mir klar, dass es einen Grund haben musste und dieser Grund war auf jeden Fall berechtigt.  
  
„Ist es aber nicht!"  
  
„Ja, ich weiß..." Traurig senkte er seinen Kopf. Das konnte man jetzt unterschiedlich auslegen. Es könnte sein, dass er bedrückt ist, weil er von diesem Bann befallen wurde, oder er ist traurig weil ich nicht von diesem Bann befallen bin....Ich denke mal die erste Variante ist wahrscheinlicher.  
  
Bevor ich meine Gedanken wieder auf das Buch vor mir lenken konnte, wurde ich erneut von Potter abgelenkt.  
  
„Habe ich mich wirklich so merkwürdig verhalten?"  
  
„Jep, ‚sehr' merkwürdig." Ich grinste ihn an. Ich musste nicht mal lügen, denn er hat sich ‚wirklich' komisch verhalten.  
  
„Und wie war das?" Und wie war das? Diese Frage könnte ich jetzt auf tausend verschiedene Arten beantworten. Also blieb ich bei dem einfachen...Oft ist einfacher besser.  
  
„...Jedenfalls warst du nicht so, wie du sonst bist."  
  
„Wenn ich so wirklich wäre....Dann wäre ich ja wie Pansy." Ich musste mir ein Lachen verkneifen. Da hatte Potter recht....He he! Ich lache doch nicht über einen Witz von einem Gryffindor.  
  
„Ja, fast. Aber erwähne die nicht in meiner Gegenwart!"  
  
Der Gryffindor grinste. „Siehst immer ziemlich genervt aus."  
  
„Hör auf so mit mir zu reden, als ob du mein Freund wärst.".....Zu spät. Hatte ich das etwa wirklich gerade gesagt?....als ob du mein Freund wärst....Nervös strich ich mir durch meine blonden Haare....Bis ich endlich wieder etwas sagen konnte mussten sich meine Gedanken und auch meine Atmung erst mal wieder beruhigen.  
  
„Als ob wir Freunde sind... befreundet sind meine ich...ach du weißt schon wie ich das meine!"  
  
„Na klar Malfoy!" Spätestens jetzt wäre es wirklich an der Zeit gewesen Potter mal richtig zu schlagen. In sein dummes Gesicht mit dieser dummen Brille, mit diesen schönen grünen Augen...Schön ist nicht der richtige Begriff..... aber eigentlich ich will auch gar nicht weiter darüber nachdenken.  
  
Es ist ein komisches Gefühl ganz alleine mit Potter in einem Raum zu sein... Und dann auch noch ohne zu streiten. Seitdem wir in Hogwarts sind haben wir immer miteinander gestritten...Das stimmt nicht, eigentlich auch schon davor und was ist jetzt? Wir müssen zusammenarbeiten, das ist einfach nicht normal für uns.  
  
„Hast du schon was gefunden?"  
  
Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, nichts."  
  
„Okay." ...Was soll denn das jetzt? Will er etwa mit mir reden?  
  
„Was willst du wirklich von mir Potter?"  
  
„Ähm....du hast es gemerkt?" Das ist doch jetzt nicht dein Ernst, oder? Als ob mir deine dummen Versuche meine Aufmerksamkeit zu erlangen ‚nicht' auffallen würden.  
  
„Natürlich habe ich es gemerkt, immerhin liegt mein IQ im positiven Bereich, im Gegensatz zu deinem."  
  
„Oh, auf deinen IQ von 1,1 bist du jetzt wohl auch noch stolz, oder was?" Wütend schaute ich den Gryffindor an. Er wollte jetzt also wirklich anfangen sich mit mir zu streiten....Wenn er unbedingt wollte. Das konnte er gerne haben!  
  
„Da hast du wohl zwei Nullen vergessen."  
  
„Du hast natürlich recht: 0,011! Wie konnte ich mich nur so irren?" Ich lache mich tot, das war jetzt ein wirklich flacher Witz Potter.  
  
„Ich bringe dich um!"  
  
„Komm doch her, wenn du dich traust."  
  
„Darauf falle ich nicht rein!" Ich lachte kurz über meine eigene Intelligenz. Das hätte mir jetzt gerade noch gefehlt....Erneut diesen Potter-Pansy-Verschnitt ertragen zu müssen.  
  
„Zum Glück....Schau dir mal das Buch an."  
  
Hoffnungsvoll nahm ich das Buch, das der Gryffindor gerade auf den Tisch gelegt hatte in die Hände und begann zu lesen:  
  
‚Regeln des Zauberns'  
  
Erstens: Nie etwas anfassen, das man nicht kennt  
  
......  
  
„Soll das eine Anspielung sein?" Zweifelnd hob ich eine Augenbraue. Wollte er etwa noch weiterstreiten?  
  
„Möglich." Ich grinste, er wollte also weiter streiten....  
  
„Du bist echt keine Hilfe!"  
  
„Du willst doch immer alles alleine machen!" Das war jetzt schon das zweite Mal, dass Potter heute recht hatte. Vielleicht ist er ja doch lernfähig.  
  
„Weißt du was Potter? Wenn wir schon zusammen arbeiten, dann solltest du vielleicht die Regeln eines ‚Malfoys' kennen:  
  
Erstens: Ein Malfoy braucht keine Hilfe, da er sowieso alles am besten kann.  
  
Zweitens: Ein Malfoy hat immer recht. IMMER!  
  
Drittens: Ein Malfoy braucht sich nie für etwas bedanken, oder zu entschuldigen... Kommt wohl daher, dass er immer recht hat.  
  
Viertens: Ein Malfoy zeigt nie irgendwelche Schwächen, z.B. weint er nie.  
  
Fünftes: Und ‚natürlich' sieht ein Malfoy auch am besten aus.  
  
„Also bis Punkt vier war ja noch alles okay, aber....Wo siehst du denn gut aus?" Das hätte er jetzt nicht sagen sollen....  
  
„Immerhin habe ich nicht so eine hässliche Narbe." Triumphierend schaute ich den Gryffindor an, doch ich hatte mich wohl zu früh gefreut.  
  
„Besser eine hässlich Narbe, als ein hässliches Gesicht!"  
  
„Das geht zu weit!" Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken sprang ich auf Potter zu.  
  
Ja, ich hatte wirklich nicht nachgedacht. Das Einzige, was ich noch sehen konnte war die Veränderung in seinen Augen. Es war kein Leben mehr in ihnen, kein eigener Wille....wie tot.  
  
„Dra-co." Seine Stimme rang hoch in meinen Ohren. So fröhlich...... so verliebt.  
  
„Nicht schooon wieder Potter, lass mich los. Sofort!"  
  
„Du hast schöne Augen." Bei Merlin, was redet er denn da nur schon wieder?  
  
„Wenn du schon so was sagen musst, dann denke dir bitte etwas originelleres aus. Und lass mich endlich los!" Verzweifelt riss ich an meinem Ärmel, doch der Gryffindor hatte wohl nicht vor in nächster Zeit loszulassen. Und er kam auch noch immer näher....  
  
„Ich sag dir alles was du willst."  
  
„Es wäre nett, wenn ‚mir' erst mal jemand von euch Beiden sagen könnte, was hier los ist!?"  
  
Erschrocken riss ich meinen Kopf zur Seite. Warum hatte ich nicht gemerkt, dass da Jemand hinter uns stand....  
  
  
  
Hi ihr! Wow, Teil 4 ist endlich fertig. Es hat leider ziemlich lange gedauert. Liegt wohl daran, dass ich in letzter Zeit so viel mit der Schule zu tun hatte. Ich bin echt froh, wenn endlich Ferien sind!!!  
  
Dieses Kapitel war also nun wieder aus Dracos Sicht. Es sind so viele Fragen noch offen...und einige habe ich mir noch nicht mal selber beantwortet ^^ Ach und was ich noch sagen kann: Diese FF artet schon wieder in eine ziemlich lange Story aus, ich hoffe das stört keinen?!  
  
Und dann hat die Story mal wieder einen schönen Cliffhänger. Wer ist da wohl? Kann es sich jemand denken??? *griiiins* Ich kann euch nicht mal versprechen, dass es schnell weiter gehen wird, da ich im Moment zusammen mit Yamachan ein Rpg machen will und dann sind da auch noch meine anderen beiden FF, die ich im Moment zu laufen habe.  
  
Was kann ich noch sagen? Eigentlich nichts großes. Aber ihr könnt mir ja sagen, was ihr von dem Teil haltet ^_^  
  
Danke an meine Yamachan fürs beta-lesen (ich weiß, wie schlimm es für dich sein muss, nach dbz und ff wieder hp lesen zu müssen!)!  
  
Danke an meine Reviewer ^^ Werbung: Lest auch meine andern neuen FF: ‚Forgotten Feelings' und ‚And this is how the Story goes'!!! Thanks a lot.  
  
Bis zu nächsten Teil!  
  
Eure Firelove 


	5. Strafarbeit, Klappe die 2.!

Der zerbrochene Anhänger  
  
Author: "Firelove" firelove2000@firemail.de  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter und alle anderen Charaktere dieser Geschichte gehören nicht mir, sondern Joanne K. Rowling. Ich mache kein Geld mit dieser FF!  
  
Warnings: Vorläufiges Rating PG-13. Das ist eine SLASH Fanfiction, wer damit nicht klar kommt, sollte es auch nicht lesen! Und natürlich Vorsicht vor einer FF-Schreiberin mit verrückten Gedanken ^^  
  
Pairings: Draco/Harry, Hermine/Ron und noch so einige.  
  
Genre: Romantik/Humor  
  
Summary: Harry und Draco finden einen 'zerbrochnen' Anhänger. Nichts ist mehr, wie es vorher war. Denn eigentlich gehört genau dieser immer zusammen. Slash  
  
Reviews: Reviews sind lebenswichtig für eine Schreiberin! Also immer her damit! Ich würde mich freuen^^  
  
"..." gesprochen Die Geschichte ist wieder aus Harrys Sicht geschrieben.  
  
Widmung: Den Teil habe ich für Mi Su geschrieben ^^ Zum einen weil sie mir auch eine FF gewidmet hat und zum anderen weil ihre FF sooooo genial war!!!! Schreib weiterhin viele, viele FFs *Mi Su anfeuer* Ich liebe deine Stories!  
  
Kapitel 5 Strafarbeit, Klappe die 2.!  
  
Naaatürlich! Anders hätte es ja jetzt auch nicht kommen können, oder? Ich seufzte leise innerlich und merkte kurz darauf, wie sich meine Sicht änderte. Das Bild hätte ich mir wirklich ersparen können. Wäre ich jetzt nicht mal wieder hilflos in meinem eigenen Körper gefangen, hätte ich wahrscheinlich auch gar nicht hingeguckt... Naja, wir wären jetzt erst gar nicht in so einer 'unangenehmen' Situation, wenn ich nicht unter dem Einfluss des Anhängers stehen würde. Die dunklen Augen unseres Zaubertränke Lehrers starrten mich entsetzt an... Genau, richtig geraten! Wer hätte da auch sonst stehen sollen? Ron, Hermine, Professor Dumbledore?! Nein, nein, das wäre ja noch viel zu harmlos gewesen. Es musste natürlich Snape sein....  
  
Angestrengt versuchte ich mir etwas einfallen zu lassen, wie wir hier ohne Probleme wieder rauskommen würden. Doch eigentlich war es auch egal, ob ich mir etwas überlegte, oder nicht, denn ich konnte ja eh nicht in das Geschehen eingreifen. Also musste ich etwas tun, was mir verdammt schwer fiel: Auf Malfoy vertrauen....  
  
"P-professor Snape???" Hab ich da etwas von Vertrauen gesagt? Wenn ja, dann nehme ich es sofort wieder zurück. Anstatt sich eine gute Ausrede einfallen zu lassen, sagt der blonde Slytherin nur 'P-professor Snape'? Und dabei behauptet er doch immer ICH sei dumm... Naja, kein weiterer Kommentar. "Potter erklären sie mir sofort, was hier los ist!" Keine gute Idee, gaaar keine gute Idee! Malfoy jetzt lass dir schon was einfallen. Wenn mein durchgeknalltes Ich jetzt wirklich antwortet, dann haben wir nicht nur Probleme, dann haben wir MEGA-Probleme!!!  
  
"Ich kann ihnen das erklären...." Das hoffe ich für dich. "Nein, Mister Malfoy. Sie können mir das danach aus ihrer Sicht noch erzählen. Jetzt ist erst mal Potter dran." War ja klar! Er hasst mich wirklich, oder? "Das ist ganz einfach wir liehmhmhmmm..." Draco hatte seine Hand auf meinen Mund gelegt, sodass ich nicht antworteten konnte. Immerhin hat der Junge gute Reflexe, das musste man ihm lassen. "Was soll das Mister Malfoy?" Ich sah, wie der Slytherin immer noch vergeblich versuchte seinen Arm loszureißen, doch das war leichter gesagt, als getan. Der Blonde beugte sich jetzt näher zu mir hin und flüsterte mir ins Ohr: "Wenn du wirklich tust, was ich sage, dann lass mich endlich los! Oder willst du, dass ich wegen dir Ärger bekomme?" "Aber ich will nun mal allen sagen, was wir für einander empfinden!" Ich könnte weinen. Warum sage ich denn nur so etwas? Wie tief bin ich eigentlich gesunken... Wie tief ist mein anderes Ich gesunken, wenn schon. "Wir???...Ich glaube das hat keinen Sinn....Potter? Kannst du mich denn nicht hören? Mach doch auch mal was!" Schön, dass er sich jetzt um mich kümmern will, aber Snape war unterdessen schon rot angelaufen und schien ziemlich wütend zu sein.  
  
"Bekomme ich jetzt langsam mal eine Erklärung?" Ich sah, wie der Slytherin sich panisch umguckte. Komm schon Malfoy denk doch mal nach!!!... Warum hörten sich diese Worte nur so komisch an... Ich seufzte unhörbar. Vielleicht kann er ja doch denken, ich drücke einfach mal beide Daumen. Und anscheinend hatte es sogar etwas gebracht! Denn ich sah in den grauen Augen meines Gegenübers ein bekanntes Funkeln. Anscheinend schien er einen Ausweg gefunden zu haben.  
  
Alles ging ganz schnell. Mit seinem freien Arm riss Malfoy einen Stapel Bücher vom Tisch, sodass sie mir direkt auf die Füße fielen. Tja, mein anderes Ich schien das wohl ziemlich erschrocken zu haben (was vielleicht daran lag, dass der Stapel aus 6, oder 7 Büchern bestand) und passte nicht mehr gut auf. So konnte der Slytherin endlich seinen Arm losreißen. "Bei Merlin sei dank..." Oi, ich kann ja wieder sprechen. Egal!!! Immerhin konnte es jetzt nur besser werden. "Strafarbeit, für sie beide!!! Da sie meiner Frage nicht geantwortet haben!" Nein, nicht schooon wieder... "Was sollen wir tun?" Meine Stimme war lustlos, was wohl auch Snape auffiel. "Ihnen werden ihre frechen Sprüche auch noch vergehen... In einer Stunde sind sie beide in meinem Büro!" Mit einer geschickten Bewegung drehte sich der Zaubertränke Lehrer um und verließ die Bibliothek. Doch im Gehen ließ er es sich nicht nehmen noch schnell zu sagen: "Ich werde sie beide ganz genau im Auge behalten."  
  
"Verdammt Malfoy, warum hast du denn erst so spät etwas gemacht?" Unruhig schaute ich zur Tür. Ich wollte nicht, dass noch mal jemand unbemerkt in die Bibliothek kam und unseren Gesprächen zuhörte. "Jetzt mecker mal nicht rum! Immerhin habe ich uns davor bewahrt, dass wir eins deiner peinlichen Liebesgeständnisse erklären mussten." Aaargh, er ist aber auch immer der tolle, große Malfoy, der nie an etwas schuld war, was? "Meiner Liebesgeständnisse??? Was soll denn das jetzt heißen? Du spinnst ja wohl! Wer wollte denn unbedingt den Anhänger aus der Wand rausreißen? Das ist doch hier alles deine Schuld." "Jetzt fang doch nicht mit so alten Geschichten an. Du musst anfangen im Jetzt zu leben." Na das ist ja ein wahnsinnig intelligenter Spruch. Wäre die ganze Situation umgekehrt würde er so etwas bestimmt nicht sagen. "Und was ist das JETZT?" Bei dem Wort 'jetzt' wedelte ich mit meinen Armen in der Luft umher, um dem Wort mehr Ausdruck zu verleihen. Das ganze ist doch wirklich nur noch lächerlich... "'Jetzt' überschüttest du mich mit Liebesgeständnissen, wenn ich dir zu nahe komme und daran bist nur du schuld! Wer hat denn angefangen mich zu beleidigen? Na, NA? Wer, WER?" Ich hatte gar keine Zeit mir zu überlegen, was ich darauf sagen konnte, denn Malfoy redete so schnell, dass ich kaum hinterher kam. "Da hast du wohl keine Antwort drauf, was?" "Ich muss nicht zu jeder deiner 'ach so klugen' Ideen etwas sagen. Du hast ja eh immer recht..." "Da sagst du doch wirklich mal etwas wahres Potty." Ha, ha, lange nicht mehr so gelacht... "Potty?" Dem fällt aber auch immer wieder etwas neues ein. Und neu heißt nicht unbedingt besser... "Ich finde der Name passt sehr gut zu deinem neuen Charakterzug." "Na wenn du das sagst... Ich gehe jetzt. Will auch mal etwas meine Ruhe haben." Ich schaute auf meine Uhr. "Immerhin muss ich dich in 45 Minuten ja schon wieder ertragen!" Doch bevor ich gehen konnte, kam natürlich noch ein Spruch von Malfoy. Er muss nun einmal immer das letzte Wort haben. "Na dann mal viel Spaß beim Weinen. Ich geh dann auch mal." Ich schwöre, irgendwann erwürge ich diese miese Schlange... "Du solltest echt aufpassen, dass dich nicht mal jemand im Schlaf umbringt." "Und du solltest aufpassen, falls 'du' ganz zufällig die Person bist, die mich im Schlaf ermorden will, dass du es dir nicht plötzlich anderes überlegst und mich küssen willst! Dann bringe ich dich nämlich um!" Und damit verschwand der blonde Slytherin. Ich spürte wie meine Hände vor Wut zitterten. Was denkt der eigentlich wer er ist? Ich wünschte ihm würde es mal so gehen, wie mir! Dann hätte ICH auch mal was zu lachen....  
  
*****~*****  
  
"Bevor ich ihnen jetzt sagen werde, was ihre Strafarbeit sein wird... könnte einer von ihnen vielleicht die Freundlichkeit besitzen und mir endlich sagen, was da vorhin los war?!" Ich schaute Malfoy, der neben mir stand erschrocken an. Darüber hatte ich mir ehrlich gesagt gar keine Gedanken gemacht. Er vielleicht?... Anscheinend nicht, denn er sah auch ziemlich ratlos aus. Verzweifelt drückte ich meine Fingernägel in die Handflächen... Erst Snapes Stimme riss mich wieder aus meinen Gedanken. "Sie hatten lange genug Zeit, um sich eine Ausrede einfallen zu lassen. Jetzt erzählen sie schon, was sie sich ausgedacht haben. Denn die Wahrheit will ich gar nicht hören." Hatte das gerade wirklich mein Zaubertränke Lehrer gesagt? Dachte er etwa wirklich wir beide...hätten was mit einander?  
  
"Wir wollten uns gerade prügeln." Super Malfoy, das ist nun wirklich eine lahme Ausrede. "Na dann... Eine bessere Ausrede ist ihnen wohl nicht eingefallen, was? Naja, immerhin reicht es aus, um ihnen eine Strafarbeit aufzudrücken." Wird ja immer besser. Naja, wenigstens findet Snape die Ausrede des Slytherins genauso dumm wie ich. "Was haben sie im Sinn?" Ich guckte meinen Lehrer unruhig an. Ich wollte hier schnell wieder weg. Ich fühlte mich schon immer unwohl hier unten in Snapes Büro... "Für einen meiner Zaubertränke brauche ich dringend Sumpfwasserkraut." "Und was haben wir damit zu tun?" Die schmalen Augen des Zaubertränkelehrers funkelten mich wütend an.  
  
"Jetzt sein sie mal nicht so ungeduldig, Potter... Haben sie im Unterricht aufgepasst?" Sowohl Malfoy, wie auch ich, nickten.... Obwohl es bei mir nicht unbedingt stimmte. "Dann können sie mir ja bestimmt sagen, wo Sumpfwasserkraut wächst." "In Teichen und Seen." Die Stimme des Blonden war ruhig und ausgeglichen. Ihn schien es nicht zu stören, hier unten rumzustehen. "Exakt." "Ich verstehe immer noch nicht, was..." "Ja, ja Potter, dass sie mal wieder nicht verstehen ist ja nichts neues! Aber damit sie es auch verstehen: Sie beide sollen Sumpfwasserkraut aus dem See auf dem Hogwarts-Gelände holen." Das ist ein Scherz, oder? Das kann er nicht machen... Das, das... "Was? Es ist fast Winter!" "Ist das mein Problem?" Nein, aber meins! Ich werde erfrieren!!! "Das können sie nicht..." "Und ob ich das machen kann. Denn wenn sie nicht mitspielen, dann muss ich Professor Dumbledore leider davon unterrichten, was wirklich in der Bibliothek vorgefallen ist." "Erpresser..." Das habe ich jetzt nicht gerade laut gesagt, oder? Ich fange schon mal an zu beten.... "Darüber rege ich mich jetzt einfach mal nicht auf. Ich weiß ja, dass sie noch genug leiden müssen." Ein fieses Grinsen zierte das Gesicht von Professor Snape. Er ist eine wirkliche Schlange. "Sie können jetzt gehen." Das ist aber nett von ihm....  
  
*****~*****  
  
Es war kalt, es war grau, es war mein schlimmster Albtraum! Mein größter Fehler war wohl gewesen, dass ich meine Jacke nicht mitgenommen hatte...Aber fragt mich bitte nicht warum!  
  
So stand ich nun, nur in Pulli und Jeans frierend vor dem See von Hogwarts. Das letzte Mal, als ich hier schwimmen gewesen war, hatte ich an dem Trimagischen Turnier teilgenommen. Wie lange das schon her war...  
  
"Na los Potter!" Ich schaute auf... direkt in Malfoys grinsendes Gesicht. "Was willst du von mir?" "Du sollst dieses Kraut holen, ist doch klar." Hat der sich irgendwo den Kopf angeschlagen? Als ob ich alleine in dieses eiskalte Wasser gehen würde! "Spinnst du? Du kannst es genauso gut holen." "Nein, das Wasser tut meiner empfindlichen Haut nicht gut." Ich weiß wirklich nicht, ob ich darüber jetzt lachen, oder weinen soll. "Aber ansonsten hast du keine Probleme? Führ dich hier nicht so auf wie ein Mädchen, sondern beeil dich lieber. Ich will schnell wieder rein." "Ist schon schade, wenn man nicht so einen schönen warmen Mantel hat wie ich, was?" Erst jetzt betrachtete ich Malfoys langen schwarzen Mantel genauer. Er sah wirklich warm aus und vor allem stand er ihm verdammt gut... Argh, was denke ich denn jetzt schon wieder??? "Neidisch?" Natürlich, waaahnsinnig. Idiot. "Lass mich in Ruhe und zieh dich endlich aus!" "Heh, Potter, bist also doch auf mich scharf, das hätte ich mir ja denken können... Naja man kann es dir ja nicht verübeln, wo ich doch so extrem gut aussehe." Ja, in deinen Träumen vielleicht. "Deine dummen Sprüche werden auch nicht besser.... Und falls du lieber mit Anziehsachen schwimmen willst: Bitte! Mach doch, was du willst!" Dann hätte ich zur Abwechslung mal etwas zu lachen. Immerhin würde Malfoy mit ziemlich großer Wahrscheinlichkeit in dem See untergehen, bei den vielen Sachen, die er anhat. "Wer sagt, dass ich überhaupt schwimmen gehe?!" "ICH! Sonst schmeiße ich dich rein... Mit Sachen!" Und das meine ich verdammt ernst! "Du weißt ganz genau, dass du das nicht kannst." Mist, dass hatte ich ja total vergessen! Dieser verdammte Anhänger!!! "Wart's ab Malfoy!" Ich schaute ihn ein letztes Mal kalt an, drehte mich dann um und begann meine Sachen auszuziehen. "Sag mal wie viel bezahlt man dir eigentlich für so eine Stripshow?"... "KLAPPE!" Man, war das kalt! Keine besonders gute Idee hier in Boxershorts rumzustehen... und sich dann auch noch Malfoys dumme Sprüche anzuhören. Wenn er sich nicht endlich beeilte, dann... "Mach schon Malfoy, ich will hier nicht fest frieren." "Vergiss es!" Ich musste mich verdammt stark zurückhalten, damit ich dem Slytherin nicht in den nächsten Sekunden an den Hals springen würde. Doch die Auswirkungen, die das haben würde, hielten mich zurück.... Aber da fällt mir ein: Fies sein kann ich auch!... "Was wird Professor Snape wohl sagen, wenn wir ohne dieses dumme Kraut wieder kommen? Mich hasst er eh schon, aber wie wird er dann wohl über seinen Lieblingsschüler denken?" Strike! Jetzt hatte ich ihn. Ich wusste, wie viel ihm an seinem guten Ansehen lag.  
  
Als Antwort erhielt ich nur ein leises Knurren. Langsam begann sich jetzt auch der blonde Slytherin seiner Sachen zu entledigen, bis er genau wie ich nur noch in Boxershorts da stand Ich fühlte mich unterdessen schon wie ein halber Eisklotz. Ich musste wirklich schnell wieder rein. "Na dann mal los." Vorsichtig tauchte ich einen Fuß in das klare Wasser. KALT! Ich schreckte zurück und starrte ungläubig auf die Wasseroberfläche. Wie konnte Professor Snape uns nur so was antun?  
  
Mein Blick schweifte hinüber zu Malfoy.... und mir blieb fast das Herz stehen. Er war doch wirklich schon im Wasser und es schien ihm nicht das Geringste auszumachen! Der Slytherin tauchte kurz unter und schüttelte danach erst mal so seinen Kopf hin und her, dass seine blonden Haare herumwirbelten. Wassertropfen liefen dabei über sein Gesicht, seinen Hals, seine Schultern... Die silbernen Augen waren dunkler als sonst. Ich war von seinem Blick gefesselt, ich konnte einfach nicht weggucken und eigentlich wollte ich es auch gar nicht. "Starr mich nicht nur an, sondern geh endlich auch ins Wasser." Erschrocken sprang ich förmlich in den See.... Er hatte gemerkt, dass ich ihn die ganze Zeit angeschaut hatte... wie ich ihn angeschaut hatte.  
  
Denk an etwas anderes, denk an etwas anderes!!! Ich guckte Malfoy also nicht mehr an und versuchte mich lieber auf die Suche nach diesem Wasserkraut zu konzentrieren. Nach 20 Minuten hatte ich immer noch nichts gefunden! Langsam reichte es mir. Wütend schlug ich mit der Hand auf das Wasser, sodass ich mir geschickter Weise die ganze Brille nass machte.  
  
Von etwas weiter weg hörte ich ein leises Lachen. Ich drehte mich um. Malfoy saß schon wieder vollständig bekleidet am Rand des Sees und schaute mich belustigt an. "Ich habe dich echt unterschätzt. Ich hatte gedacht, du hättest dich zu diesem Zeitpunkt schon tot gefroren." "Wie nett von dir.... Warum bist du schon wieder raus?" Der Slytherin deutete auf einen kleinen Haufen grün-bläulicher Blätter neben sich. "Du hast es gefunden?!" "Natürlich, schon nach 2 Minuten." Angeber, ich wette, er hat es auch erst vor 5 Minuten gesehen. "Und warum hast du mir verdammt noch mal nichts gesagt?" "Ich fand es ganz witzig dich dabei zu beobachten, wie du so planlos in dem See rumirrst und dabei halb erfrierst." In der Zeit, in der er seine dummen Kommentare machte, war ich wieder zum Ufer geschwommen und griff nach meinen Sachen. Ich spürte, wie Malfoy jede meiner Bewegungen beobachtete...  
  
Obwohl ich mich jetzt angezogen hatte war mir immer noch genauso kalt wie vorher. Dieser fiese, kleine, arrogante Slytherin hätte ruhig schon mal früher etwas sagen können. Gerade, als ich mich zum Gehen umdrehen wollte spürte ich, wie etwas auf meinen Kopf fiel und mir meine Sicht versperrte. Verwundert zog ich den schweren schwarzen Stoff herunter und schaute auf das, was ich jetzt in der Hand hielt: Malfoys Mantel...  
  
"Ich will ja nicht daran Schuld sein, dass der große Harry Potter sich zu Tode friert." "Malfoy, ich..." Was konnte ich jetzt nur sagen? Mir fiel einfach nichts ein... Doch anscheinend schien es den Slytherin auch gar nicht zu interessieren, was ich zu sagen habe, denn er war schon wieder auf dem Weg zurück ins Warme. "Hey, du könntest mich wenigstens mal ausreden lassen." Ich weiß, dass er mich nicht mehr hörte, aber trotzdem... Immer noch erstaunt schaute ich auf den Mantel in meinen Händen. Da mir wirklich verdammt kalt war und Malfoy sich komischer Weise mal dazu aufgerafft hatte etwas nettes zu tun, zog ich den Mantel über.  
  
Der Stoff war angenehm...Bestimmt sehr teuer gewesen. Naja, immerhin ist er ein Malfoy, was kann man da anderes erwarten?! Ich schlang die Arme um meinen Bauch, damit mir schneller warm wurde. ...Der ganze Mantel roch nach dem blonden Slytherin. Eine Mischung aus irgendeinem gut riechenden Parfum und Vanille-Shampoo. Es war merkwürdig, diese Mischung schien mir doch wirklich zu gefallen...  
  
Ich schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf, das kalte Wasser hatte anscheinend einige meiner Gehirnzellen gelähmt! Es ist wirklich besser, wenn ich jetzt auch wieder zurückgehen würde.  
  
Bei jedem Schritt schlug der schwere Stoff des Mantels gegen meine Beine. Ich war total in meinen Gedanken verloren.... Anstatt zu träumen hätte ich mir mal lieber Gedanken darüber machen sollen, was die anderen sagen werden, wenn ich mit Malfoys Mantel ankommen würde... Aber so intelligent war ich in dem Moment nicht.  
  
Und so wurde die Geschichte noch komplizierter, verwirrter und verwunderlicher, als sie vorher eh schon war...  
  
  
  
Hi, Hi! Ich bin faul, ich weiß! Dafür gibt es auch keine Entschuldigung! Vor den Ferien habe ich nur an meiner Final Fantasy 8 Fanfiction geschrieben und in den Ferien... Naja, ich war knapp 3 Wochen verreist und danach hatte ich einfach keine Lust weiterzuschreiben, ich gebe es offen zu ^^ Uuuund dann habe ich wohl noch das 'Problem', dass ich mich mit zu viel anderem im Moment am Compi beschäftige. Das andere hat sogar einen Namen: Gackt! *lechz* Dieser Typ ist ja so was von geil!!! Sorry, für meine Ausdrucksweise, aber anders kann man ihn einfach nicht bezeichnen! Hehe, die Homepage, die ich gerade mache trägt wohl auch nicht dazu bei, dass ich besonders viel Zeit habe ^-^  
  
Aber immerhin habe ich es jetzt doch endlich mal geschafft den 5. Teil zu schreiben. Es ist mal wieder nur ein kleiner Lückenfüller, um meine Gedanken geordnet zu bekommen. Und es hat auch etwas genützt! Ich weiß jetzt wieder ziemlich gut, wie ich weiter schreiben will und werde. Das nächste Kapitel wird dann schon etwas interessanter und das nächste noch etwas und das nächste noch etwas usw., usw....  
  
Bin ja mal gespannt, was ihr zu dem Teil sagt ^__^ Oder ob ihr überhaupt noch mit mir redet, nachdem ich solange nicht weiter geschrieben habe -_- Gomen!!!! Aber immerhin ist der Teil richtig lang geworden *verlegen grins* Immerhin länger, als die anderen. Das ist doch bestimmt eine kleine Entschädigung, oder? Dann natürlich danke an Yamachan _ Jetzt muss ich dich schon wieder mit HP belästigen. Naja, damit musst du leben. Bald gibt es dann auch wieder einen neuen Teil von einer meiner anderen FFs! Versprochen! (Hehe, Vanille- Shampoo, an was erinnert uns das?)  
  
Und dankeeee für die vielen lieben Reviews! Ich habe mich total gefreut! Ich glaube, ich bin Review-süchtig! Gibt es das? ^-^ Also, das reviewen bitte nicht vergessen, sonst brauche ich für den Teil noch länger, als jetzt. Heh, ich bin doch kein Erpresser ^^  
  
So, ich werd dann mal wieder!  
  
See ya Eure Firelove 


	6. Von Gefühlskranken, Angebern und anderen...

Der zerbrochene Anhänger  
  
Author: "Firelove" firelove2000@firemail.de  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter und alle anderen Charaktere dieser Geschichte gehören nicht mir, sondern Joanne K. Rowling. Ich mache kein Geld mit dieser FF!  
  
Warnings: Vorläufiges Rating PG-13. Das ist eine SLASH Fanfiction, wer damit nicht klar kommt, sollte es auch nicht lesen! Und natürlich Vorsicht vor einer FF-Schreiberin mit verrückten Gedanken ^^  
  
Pairings: Draco/Harry, Hermine/Ron und noch so einige.  
  
Genre: Romantik/Humor  
  
Summary: Harry und Draco finden einen 'zerbrochenen' Anhänger. Nichts ist mehr, wie es vorher war. Denn eigentlich gehört genau dieser immer zusammen. Slash  
  
Reviews: Reviews sind lebenswichtig für eine Schreiberin! Also immer her damit! Ich würde mich freuen^^  
  
"..." gesprochen Der Teil ist wieder aus Dracos Sicht geschrieben.  
  
Kapitel 6 Von Gefühlskranken, Angebern und anderen Idioten  
  
Ich lag ruhig auf meinem Bett, die Augen geschlossen, um einfach für einen Moment mal diese ganze verdrehte Geschichte zu vergessen. "Malfoy!" Och nee, ich hatte jetzt wirklich keine Lust mir irgendwelches dummes Gequatsche von Crabbe anzuhören. Ich wollte doch einfach nur meine Ruhe! "Verschwinde Crabbe."... Warte mal seit wann nennt Crabbe mich eigentlich 'Malfoy'? "Ich bin nicht..." Doch bevor der andere auch nur die Chance hatte zu antworten war ich auch schon aufgesprungen und blickte wie schon viele Male zuvor in smaragdgrüne Augen... Die Augen von Harry Potter. "Was hast du hier zu suchen Potter?" "I-ich..." Potter hier in den Räumen der Slytherins? Da stimmte doch etwas nicht! "Nein, halt falsche Frage, wie bist du hier überhaupt reingekommen?" Das war schon besser! Da war ich jetzt aber wirklich auf die Antwort gespannt. "..." Hm, war ja klar, wenn ich mal auf etwas gespannt bin, dann bekomme ich natürlich auch keine Antwort.  
  
"Ich warte Potter." "Denkst du etwa, ich würde dir das wirklich sagen?" Und das war auch irgendwie klar gewesen. Ich kann ihn sogar ausnahmsweise mal verstehen, wer verrät schon gerne seine Geheimnisse?... Ich will aber trotzdem wissen, wie er hier rein gekommen ist. Immerhin steht es 'mir' zu. "Wenn du nicht kooperierst, dann kannst du am besten auch gleich wieder gehen." "Nein! Es... es ist wichtig." Oho, es ist also wichtig. Und dennoch... "Bei Merlin, was kann schon so wichtig sein, dass du mich jetzt sogar schon in meinen Räumen mit deinem Anblick strafst?" "Du könntest ruhig mal probieren wenigstens 'etwas' netter zu sein." Und wovon träumst du nachts? "Entschuldigung, meine 'Nettigkeit' habe ich für heute schon aufgebraucht. Aber wo wir gerade beim Thema sind: Ich will meinen Mantel wiederhaben!" "Genau darum geht's ja." Ich musterte Potter von oben bis unten. "Ach ja? Ich sehe meinen Mantel gar nicht." "Da gibt es auch ein Problem..." Das habe ich jetzt nicht gehört. Mein unglaublich teurer, warmer, gutaussehender Mantel mit dem Wort 'Problem' in einem Satz ist nicht besonders gut. "Sag mir jetzt nicht, dass du ihn kaputt gemacht hast. Wenn ja, dann hast du einen verdammt qualvollen Tod vor dir." "Ha, ha, lange nicht mehr so gelacht... Jetzt aber mal ernsthaft: Du kannst auch nicht mal nachdenken, oder?" Okay Potter, ich habe auch schon lange nicht mehr so gelacht. Erst kommt diese Witzfigur hier runter in die Räume der Slytherins, dann besitzt er auch noch die Frechheit mich zu stören UND dann beleidigt er mich auch noch? "Hattest du nicht gerade etwas von ernsthaft gesagt?....Ich hoffe nur für dich, dass das jetzt keine Beleidigung sein sollte." "Eigentlich sollte es nur eine Feststellung sein, aber eine Beleidigung wäre an dieser Stelle vielleicht auch ganz angebracht..." Vielleicht wäre ein kleiner Fluch hier auch ganz angebracht. Für wen hält dieser Gryffindor sich eigentlich?  
  
"Jetzt komm endlich auf den Punkt, ich hab keine Lust, dass einer meiner Zimmerkumpels hier reinspaziert und ausgerechnet 'dich' hier sieht." "Ich hab den Raum magisch verschlossen." Soll ich jetzt applaudieren, oder was? "Toll, denkst du wirklich, das würde etwas nützen? Bei 'deinen' Zauberkünsten?" Ich grinste Potter an. Ich hatte wirklich immer Spaß an diesen Beleidigungen. "Zumindest kann ich besser zaubern als du, na ja was auch nicht unbedingt schwer ist." ...Und er anscheinend auch. "Ich warne dich Potter, du..." "Wir weichen aber vom Thema ab, um was es nämlich eigentlich geht..." "Red ruhig,..." ich setzte mich wieder auf mein Bett und schaute gelangweilt auf die Wand. "...diesmal lass ich dich damit noch durchkommen." "Wie gnädig... Es geht also wie gesagt um deinen Mantel. Du bist so ein verdammter Vollidiot, weißt du das? Du kannst mir doch nicht einfach deinen Mantel leihen! Du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen, was das für einen Aufstand gegeben hat!" "Vollidiot?" Ich zog eine Augenbraue fragend hoch.  
  
"Hast du eigentlich auch nur einmal darüber nachgedacht, was die anderen Gryffindors sagen, wenn ich mit dem Mantel von 'Malfoy' ankomme?" Seit wann ist mein Name eigentlich eine Krankheit? Denn genauso hat er ihn betont: Als ob es sich bei Malfoy um eine Krankheit handeln würde... Also ich habe noch nie etwas von Malfoy-Masern, oder der Malfoy-Grippe gehört... "Woher sollten sie denn wissen, das es meiner ist?" Das war gut. Stimmt doch, woher sollten sie es denn schon wissen? Naja, es stimmt schon so ein gutaussehender Mantel kann eigentlich nur mir gehören... aber dennoch meine Eltern haben mir den Mantel gerade erst geschickt und ich hatte ihn noch nicht an, also woher sollte jemand wissen... "Wenn vorne schön in grünen Buchstaben 'Draco Malfoy' draufgestickt ist, erkennt nun wirklich jeder Vollidiot wem der Mantel gehört." Oh.... Aber was hat das eigentlich mit mir zu tun? Ist doch nicht mein Problem, sondern Potters! "Du hättest ihn ja nicht anzuziehen brauchen." "Verdammt noch mal, wer hat auf seinem Mantel schon seinen eigenen Namen zu stehen? Das ist doch nicht normal!" Ganz ruhig ein- und ausatmen, ich reg mich jetzt einfach mal nicht auf. Ich muss meinem Image gerecht bleiben und einfach cool reagieren. "Guck dich erst mal an, dann reden wir darüber, was hier normal ist und was nicht." Gut, das war wirklich gut. "Hast du Probleme dir deinen eigenen Namen zu merken? Denn anders könnte ich mir diese 'tolle' Stickerei nicht erklären." "Du willst doch wohl nicht meine Intelligenz anzweifeln?!" "Allerdings." Ha, ha und das sagt jemand mit einem IQ von unter 50.  
  
"Wirklich witzig Potter. Du kannst jetzt gehen." "Was?" Erst hier irgendwelche dreisten Sachen sagen und sich dann auch noch schwerhörig stellen. "Du kannst gehen habe ich gesagt." "Und was soll ich deiner Meinung nach jetzt machen?" Fragt er etwa wirklich mich? Der große Harry Potter fragt Draco Malfoy nach seiner Meinung? "Ist das mein Problem? Denk dir doch selbst was aus. Du bist deiner Ansicht nach doch eh intelligenter als ich." "Aber ich bin nicht so hinterhältig wie du." Ach so ist das also. Ich bin hinterhältig, aber nicht intelligent... die Ansicht wirst du noch ändern. Wir werden schon sehen, WER der Dumme am Schluß sein wird. "Du hast sie wohl nicht mehr alle! Ich lass mich hier doch nicht in meinen eigenen Räumen von dir verarschen. Entweder du verschwindest sofort, oder du entschuldigst dich gefälligst bei mir." "Hast du einen leichten Schaden?" "Ist das etwa deine Art dich bei anderen Leuten, die dir helfen sollen, zu entschuldigen?" Tja das hat er nun davon. Entweder ich höre jetzt eine Entschuldigung, oder Potter hat ein echtes Problem. Obwohl, wenn ich es mir recht überlege bekommt es meinem Image auch nicht besonders gut, wenn alle Leute wissen, dass Potter mit meinem Mantel rumrennt, wie sollte 'ich' das denn den anderen Slytherins erklären?... Naja, Potter braucht ja nicht zu wissen, dass ich die ganze Sache auch nicht so toll finde.  
  
"Gut... dann entschuldigeichmichhiermitbeidir." Das geht aber noch besser. "Könntest du das ganze vielleicht noch mal etwas langsamer sagen? Ich hab dich nicht so richtig verstanden." "Du weißt genau, was ich gesagt habe!" Ach wie kommst du denn darauf? "Entweder oder Potter. Du musst dich entscheiden." Das Leben ist voller Entscheidungen, das solltest du doch auch schon gelernt haben, oder? "I-ich entschuldige mich hiermit bei dir." Nett. Das war wirklich nett, könnte er wirklich öfters sagen. Damit hab ich wieder so viel Macht... das gefällt mir wirklich.  
  
"Geht doch Potty... Also du willst eine Lösung für dein Problem?" Bei dem Wort 'Potty' hatte der Gryffindor mir einen wütenden Blick zugeworfen, aber das überseh ich jetzt ganz einfach mal. "Wie viele haben dich gesehen?" "...Einige." Mathe ist wohl nicht deine Stärke, was? "Geht's nicht noch genauer... Hm, wie wärs, wenn du ihnen einfach sagen würdest, dass du mich so sehr verehrst, dass du dir einfach einen Mantel machen lassen musstest, auf dem mein Name drauf steht?" "Das Hinterhältig nehme ich zurück... Du bist wohl eher durchgeknallt." Na klar... wenn das so ist... "Dann gehst du jetzt besser." "Nein, so war das nicht gemeint..." Schön, dass ich den Gryffindor jetzt in meiner Hand hatte... aber langsam war selbst ich meine Spielchen leid. Ich geb ihm jetzt einfach... mal überlegen... Ach ja in dem Zauberbuch, dass ich mir neulich gekauft habe steht ein Spruch drin, der vielleicht sehr nützlich sein könnte.  
  
"Hier nimm das. Da steht ein ziemlich guter Zauberspruch drin mit dem du einen Vorfall aus den Gedächtnis mehrer Personen löschen kannst." "Warum hast du mir das nicht gleich gegeben?" Tja, weil ich halt doch hinterhältig und nicht verrückt bin. "Weil ich dich gerne leiden sehe." "Hätte ich mir denken können." "...Du kannst jetzt wirklich gehen Potter." Ich will endlich meine Ruhe haben.  
  
"Nein, da ist noch eine Sache." Ich seufze hörbar laut auf. Was wollte er denn jetzt noch von mir? "Es geht um unsere Abmachung... Sie ist überfällig. Wir werden mit Hermine und Ron über die Sache mit dem Anhänger reden." "Vergiss es." "Vergiss es? Wir hatten eine Abmachung!" Na und ist mir so ziemlich egal, als ob ich mit diesen beiden Idioten so eine Sache besprechen würde... und dann muss ich mich vielleicht auch noch auslachen lassen. Darauf konnte ich gut verzichten. "Als ob ein Malfoy sich an Abmachungen halten würde." "Ich würde es an deiner Stelle tun, sonst..." "Sonst was?" Ich stellte mich jetzt wieder hin und schaute Potter fragend an. "Sonst muss sich meine andere Persönlichkeit vielleicht noch mal mit dir darüber unterhalten."... Warum ist ihm das eigentlich nicht schon bei der Sache mit dem Mantel eingefallen? Das muss ich jetzt nicht verstehen, oder? "Das ist nicht dein Ernst, oder?" "Doch natürlich." Erpressen war sonst immer mein Spezialgebiet gewesen, warum änderte sich das auf einmal... und warum war meine Macht, die ich noch vor einer Minute gehabt hatte eigentlich soeben wie eine Seifenblase zerplatzt? Super, ich musste wohl, oder übel nachgeben... "Gut, wann treffen wir uns?" "8 Uhr, McGonagalls Klassenraum." Ich rümpfte meine Nase. "Na klasse auch noch bei den Gryffindors." "Entweder du erscheinst da, oooder mein anders Ich erscheint bei dir. Du kannst frei entscheiden." Wir sind in einem freien Land, ich weiß, toller Spruch, aber besonders viel nützte mir das im Moment auch nicht. "Ja, ja, schon klar." Schön, wenigstens verschwindet Potter jetzt endlich... Doch bevor er ganz weg war musste er 'seine' momentane Macht natürlich auch noch mal demonstrieren.  
  
"Ist schon doof, wenn man sich mal nicht in der überlegenen Position befindet, was?" "Hau endlich ab, oder ich vergesse mich!" Mit einer schnellen Bewegung öffnete Potter die Tür und verschwand dann doch noch. Das letzte was ich hörte war das Einrasten von dem Türschloss.  
  
...Na das waren ja tolle Aussichten! Ich durfte meine wertvolle Zeit mit einem alles wissenden Schlammblut, einem verarmten Trottel und einer verrückten Brillenschlange, die mir jede Sekunde an den Hals springen könnte, verbringen.... und dann springt Potter mir noch nicht mal an den Hals, um mich zu erwürgen, wie es normal gewesen wäre....nein, sondern aus einem ganz anderen Grund. Es war komisch, aber irgendwie gefiel mir die ganze Situation nicht besonders. Naja, so ungewöhnlich war es ja eigentlich nicht, denn wem gefällt es schon, wenn sein Erzfeind auf einmal nicht mehr Hass für einen empfindet, sondern das genaue Gegenteil? Mehr, oder weniger jedenfalls... Aber darum ging es ja eigentlich auch gar nicht. In den letzten Stunden hatte ich es mir selbst eingestanden. Mir gefiel die Situation nicht, weil ich wollte, dass alles wieder so wie früher war. Das Potter wieder so wie früher war. Nicht, dass er so schwach war wie jetzt, sondern eben... nur so wie früher, wie er selbst halt. Ich schüttelte abwesend meinen Kopf. Was war denn nur los mit mir...  
  
*****~*****  
  
Als ich, wie schon hunderte Male zuvor, die Gänge von Hogwarts entlang lief, hörte ich schon von weitem Stimmen aus dem Klassenraum von Professor McGonagall kommen. Komisch, dass die Gryffindors so unvorsichtig waren. Naja, dumm waren sie eh schon immer gewesen... Ich war zu spät, doch das störte mich ausnahmsweise nicht weiter, denn besonders freiwillig war ich ja nicht hier.  
  
"Harry, könntest du uns vielleicht mal endlich sagen, auf was wir hier warten?" Auf 'was'? "Ja, würde mich auch interessieren, Kumpel!" "Ähm... wie kann ich das nur erklären?"  
  
Das würde ein glanzvoller Auftritt werden, wie er einem Malfoy zustand! Gut das Potter seinen beiden Anhängseln noch nicht gesagt hatte, auf wen sie hier warteten. So hatte ich mehr Spaß... Ich liebe solche Auftritte einfach! Also los... Langsam drückte ich die Türklinke hinunter. Ich hörte wie die Gespräche hinter der Wand augenblicklich stoppten. Mit einem Ruck öffnete ich die Tür. Ich hob langsam den Kopf. Ein Grinsen breitete sich auf meinem Gesicht aus, meine Augen verengten sich zu schmalen Schlitzen... Was für ein Gegensatz.  
  
"Ein Schlammblut, ein Bettler und ein Gefühlskranker. Was für eine Gruppe!" "MALFOY?" Wer könnte auch sonst so gut aussehen? "Ich hab dich hier nicht herbestellt, damit du uns beleidigst!" Och wie süß, jetzt regt er sich auch noch auf. Hat er etwa nach seiner Aktion etwas anderes erwartet? "DU HAST IHN HIER HER BESTELLT?" "Hier her bestellt? Du hast mich erpresst!" "DU HAST IHN ERPRESST?" Gut, jetzt reicht es aber mal... "Schön, dass ihr alles so toll wiederholt, aber könntet ihr die dummen Kommentare vielleicht unterlassen? Ich bekomme Kopfschmerzen davon." Und das entsprach der Wahrheit, vielleicht bekam ich aber auch einfach nur von dem Anblick dieser drei Trottel Kopfschmerzen. "Das ist doch nicht dein Ernst, oder Harry? Wir haben hier doch nicht wirklich auf diesen arroganten Angeber gewartet, oder?" Arroganter Angeber? Redet sie etwa über mich? Ich kann gar nicht verstehen, dass alle so einen Eindruck von mir haben... Wieder einmal grinste ich vor mich hin. Ich sah, dass Granger mich komisch anguckte, doch 'das' war mir nun wirklich egal.  
  
"W-wir haben Probleme..." Probleme war noch ziemlich harmlos ausgedrückt. "NEIN! Ist nicht wahr, du hast was mit Malfoy?" Ich riss meine Augen erschrocken auf. Was sollte denn das auf einmal... Doch nicht nur ich war so erschrocken. Potter sah genauso erstaunt aus. "Spinnst du? Hast wohl zu viele Soaps gesehen Herm! Ich hab natürlich nichts mit Malfoy, wie kommst du nur darauf?" "Naja, dein 'Probleme'-Kommentar, Malfoys 'Gefühlskranker'-Kommentar und dann war da auch noch die Sache mit dem Mantel..." Hatte ich Potter nicht extra dieses Buch gegeben, damit er die Erinnerungen von den Gryffindors löschen kann? "WAS? Du kannst dich daran erinnern???" Ich hatte doch gesagt: Potter kann nicht zaubern. "Denkst du etwa wirklich, dass so ein simpler Zauber bei mir wirken würde? Der wirkt doch nur bei Idioten." "Von was redet ihr eigentlich?" Oh Wiesel meldet sich auch mal zu Wort... Und dann auch noch mit so einem intelligenten Kommentar. "Stimmt Granger, bei Idioten scheint er wirklich gut zu wirken." "Sei ruhig Malfoy... Und du Ron, vergiss es einfach, okay?... Jedenfalls hab ich nichts mit Malfoy...." Tja und so wird man dann einfach nacheinander abgefertigt. Du machst das, du das und du das. Ist er hier der Chef, oder was?... Jedenfalls hab ich nichts mit Malfoy? Na dann denk doch mal an dein... 'anderes Ich'. "Aber du hättest gerne was mit mir. Gibs doch zu." Potter schaute mich wütend an... "Nein! Halt doch endlich die Klappe Malfoy und erzähl nicht immer so einen Mist." Und anscheinend war er auch wirklich wütend. Tja, da hab ich wohl einen empfindlichen Punkt getroffen, was? "Sei ruhig, halt die Klappe, was besseres fällt dir aber auch nicht ein was?" Ich schaute zur Tür und fragte mich, wann ich hier endlich wieder rauskommen würde... Wohl nicht so bald denn ich sah aus dem Augenwinkel, wie der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor langsam auf mich zu kam. "Bleib weg von mir Potter! Ich warne dich, das ist echt nicht witzig!" Ich wich zurück, bis ich an der Wand stand... Doch glücklicher Weise blieb Potter auch stehen. Wenigstens das blieb mir erspart.  
  
"Was soll das ganze hier eigentlich? Ich versteh kein Wort." Der rothaarige Gryffindor starrte erstaunt auf die Szene, die sich vor ihm abspielte. An seiner Stelle hätte ich mich wahrscheinlich auch gewundert... An seiner Stelle, was ist denn das nur für eine schlimme Vorstellung? "Das ist ja auch nichts neues." Ich ging langsam wieder von der Wand weg und setzte mich auf einen der Tische in dem großen Klassenraum. Ich schaute erst gar nicht, wie Weasley auf meinen Kommentar reagierte... aber eigentlich konnte ich es mir auch sehr gut vorstellen. "Malfoy!" Potter schaute mich vorwurfsvoll an. "... Wir sollten den beiden lieber den Grund unseres Treffen erklären." "Den Grund kann ich sogar in vier Worte fassen: D-u h-a-s-t m-i-c-h e-r-p-r- e-s-s-t!" "Ja von mir aus, aber es ist doch auch wirklich wichtig!" "Stimmt, für dich schon. Immerhin hast du ja die Probleme." "Ach und du hast keine?" Ich schaute mal wieder gelangweilt auf die Tür.... Natürlich hatte ich durch dieses dummen Anhänger auch Probleme, aber das würde ich nicht zugeben... Obwohl Potter es wahrscheinlich auch so wusste. "..." "Siehst du, dann erzähl jetzt mal was passiert ist. Es war ja immerhin deine Schuld." Jetzt warte mal, was sollte denn das jetzt schon wieder? Wollte er sich etwa mit mir streiten? "Meine Schuld? Wer musste denn unbedingt auch mit an dem Anhänger ziehen?" "Ja und wer wollte den Anhänger überhaupt erst aus der Wand holen?" Ja, er wollte sich ganz eindeutig mit mir streiten. Das konnte er haben. Ich würde bestimmt nicht nachgeben... "Und wer hat diesen dummen Gang entdeckt?" "Tja und wer wollte diesen Gang überhaupt erst lang gehen?" Bevor ich antworten konnte, hatte Granger sich schon in das Gespräch eingeschaltet. Tja beim Reden war sie wohl schon immer die Schnellste gewesen. "Halt, halt, halt, halt! Ich muss Ron jetzt mal recht geben. Ich versteh nämlich auch kein Wort."  
  
"Los erklär es jetzt endlich Malfoy." Träum weiter Potter, mach das doch verdammt noch mal selbst. "Du hast mir gar nichts zu sagen." "Gut, dann erklär ich es halt. Ist mir auch egal." Oh, das fällt dir aber reichlich früh ein. "Na da bin ich ja mal gespannt." Das kannst du auch sein Granger... an der Stelle von den beiden Gryffindors würde ich diese Story eh nicht glauben. Ein Anhänger der Gefühle verdreht... so ein Schwachsinn.  
  
"Also, es begann alles vor drei Tagen, als wir das erste mal von Snape eine Strafarbeit aufgedrückt bekommen haben...." Bla, bla, bla... Klar erzählt Potter die Geschichte totaaal objektiv und gar nicht übertrieben und vor allem auch gar nicht so, als ob es alles meine Schuld wäre. Hab ich ihn gezwungen sich die Kette um den Hals zu hängen?  
  
Ich war genervt. Die ständigen Kommentare von diesen beiden dummen Gryffindors gingen mir wirklich auf die Nerven. Immer dieses 'du Armer', 'wirklich?', oder 'du kannst einem schon Leid tun'... Ihr Glück, dass sie nicht sagten: ' Ist ja klar, dass so was rauskommt, wenn man eine Strafarbeit mit Malfoy absitzen muss.' Da wäre ich wohl ziemlich... "Ist ja klar, dass so was rauskommt, wenn man eine Strafarbeit mit Malfoy absitzen muss." Ganz ruhig Draco, nicht ausrasten. Sie sind nun einmal so dumm, das weißt du doch... Sie sind so dumm, sie sind so dumm, sie sind... "Malfoy was sagst du dazu?" "Was sag ich wozu?" Ehrlich gesagt hatte ich die letzten fünf Minuten nicht mehr zugehört. "Hast du uns überhaupt zugehört?".... "N-e-i-n? Wieso sollte ich auch?" Ich war halt schon immer ein ehrlicher Mensch. "Du hast immerhin auch Schuld an der ganzen Sache." Oh, wenigstens Granger sieht ein, dass ich nicht alleine Schuld habe. "Was immer du auch sagst Schlammblut." "Pass auf, was du sagst Malfoy, sonst hast du bald einen ziemlich schlimmen Zauber am Hals." Hab ich etwas gesagt, was sie wütend gemacht hat? Das tut mir ja so schreeecklich leid...  
  
"Aber Potter, wenn dann lass uns das doch lieber wie zwei richtige Männer austragen. Ein Duell schön nach Muggelart, würde hier doch sicher gut hinpassen." Natürlich meinte ich das nicht ernst. Das wäre jetzt wirklich das letzte was ich bräuchte... Noch mal würde ich dieses Harry-Pansy-Wesen nicht ertragen. "Sehr witzig Malfoy, als ob ich mich darauf einlassen würde." Ich bin halt immer sehr witzig. "Also ich fände es nicht schlecht." Langsam drehte ich meinen Kopf zur Seite und funkelte Granger mit meinen grauen Augen böse an. "Was? Hermine alles klar bei dir?" Kannst du dir die Frage nicht selbst beantworten, Potter? Wer sagt 'Ich fände es nicht schlecht, zu sehen wie der arme Draco von Potter gequält wird' kann doch nur einen Schaden haben. "Ich würde halt mal gerne die Auswirkungen von dem Anhänger sehen. Sonst wissen wir ja nicht, wonach gesucht werden muss." Als ob ich der 'das' glauben würde. Die will ja nur sehen, wie ich gequält werde. "Keine gute Idee." Der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor schüttelte müde seinen Kopf. "Da stimme ich Potter ausnahmsweise mal zu! Gar keine gute Idee." "Ihr könnt euch nicht vorstellen wie schlimm das ist." Ja und ich glaube, das will sich auch gar keiner vorstellen. "Deshalb wollen wir es ja auch mal sehen."  
  
"Hier ich helf dir." Super Wiesel... Jetzt hat dieser Idiot doch wirklich Potter so von hinten geschubst, dass er mir nun fröhlich am Arm klebt... Ist ja mal was ganz neues. "Oh nein, nicht schon wieder." Ich zog, wie schon einige Male davor vergeblich an meinem Arm. Ich war diese Aktionen wirklich leid. "Draci, ich bin froh das wir uns hier treffen." Diese Stimme! Das ist echt unerträglich. Langsam weiß ich echt nicht mehr wer schlimmer ist Pansy, oder der Gryffindor in diesem Zustand. "Ja, ich freu mich auch wahnsinnig Potter." "Du sollst mich doch Harry nennen." Ich schaute den Jungen der an meinem Arm hing angewidert an. "Nie im Leben!" "Sei doch nicht so gemein. Immerhin haben wir hier schon fast ein Date." Das muss ich jetzt nicht verstehen... "Tolles Date, wo deine beiden Freunde dabei sind." So würde ich Potter vielleicht loswerden. Date... Als ob ich gerade mit Potter ein Date haben würde.  
  
"Könntet ihr vielleicht gehen? Ich möchte mit Draco alleine sein." "Ähm..." Die denken jetzt nicht gerade wirklich darüber nach, ob sie gehen sollen, oder nicht? "Ihr geht ganz sicher nicht, sonst werde ich den nie wieder los!" "Wenn ihr meine Freunde seid, dann geht ihr jetzt bitte." 'Wenn ihr meine Freunde seid dann geht ihr jetzt bitte.' Wie kann Potter in dieser Situation noch so ätzend freundlich sein? "Vielleicht sollten wir wirklich gehen, was meinst du Hermine?"... "Hm, wäre wirklich mal witzig, Draco in so einer Situation alleine zu lassen."... "Das ist nicht euer Ernst, oder?" "Wäre aber auch Harry gegenüber gemein, oder?" Gut, immerhin denken sie an ihren 'Freund'. "Nee, eigentlich nur gerecht, weil er uns erst jetzt von der Sache mit dem Anhänger erzählt hat." ... Oder vielleicht denken sie auch nur an sich? Was soll denn das? Sonst denken die doch immer nur an ihre ach so tollen 'Freunde' und jetzt wollen sie einfach so gehen? "Ihr geht jetzt nicht!" Ich versuchte den beiden hinterherzulaufen, um ihnen eine reinzuschlagen, aber irgendwie klappte das nicht so recht, da Potter ja immer noch an meinem Arm dran hing. "Tschüß Draci!" Wenn ich dich in die Finger bekomme Granger... "Ach und viel Spaß noch." Und dich erst Wiesel.  
  
Das konnte nicht war sein. Ich stand jetzt also ganz auf mich alleingestellt, im Klassenraum von Professor McGonagall und an meinem Arm klebte Harry Potter, der definitiv NICHT loslassen wollte... "Potter, es wäre wirklich nett, wenn du meinen Arm loslassen könntest." Wie oft hatte ich in den letzten Tagen diesen Satz eigentlich schon gesagt? "Magst du mich etwa nicht?" "Wenn ich es untertrieben sagen wollte, dann würde ich wohl die Wörter 'nicht mögen' benutzen." "A-ber Draco..." Wenn ich beide Hände jetzt frei hätte würde ich mir die Ohren zu halten, aber nur eine Hand ist nicht besonders nützlich. "Nicht heulen Potter, ich hab keine Lust, dass du meinen teuren Pulli nass machst."... Auf einmal änderte sich der Blick in Potters Augen wieder vollständig. Im ersten Moment hatte ich gedacht, er würde wieder normal werden, doch von normal war er noch weit entfernt... "Vielleicht kann ich dir ja dabei helfen.... mich zu mögen." "Das ist nicht dein ernst Potter..." Jetzt wurde ich wirklich panisch. Der Gryffindor war über die Jahre hinweg ein ganzes Stück größer geworden, und ich hatte das ungute Gefühl, dass ich hier nicht 'ohne Schaden' wegkommen würde. Doch bevor ich überhaupt reagieren konnte, hatte mich Potter auch schon gegen die Wand gedrückt. Ich merkte, dass ich meinem Atem angehalten hatte und versuchte jetzt wieder ruhig ein und aus zu atmen, doch irgendwie klappte das nicht so richtig.  
  
Die grünen Augen des Gryffindors brannten sich in mein Gedächtnis ein. Diesen Moment werde ich wohl nie vergessen. Seine Augen waren völlig leer, so extrem war es noch nie gewesen, es war, als ob Potter jedes mal noch schlimmer unter dem Bann des Anhänger stehen würde. Ich schaute nach unten, denn ich konnte den Blick des Gryffindors nicht mehr ertragen... Doch warum eigentlich nicht? Warum war es schlimm für mich, dass Potter so anders war... so verdammt anders... so gar nicht mehr er selbst. Veränderte mich der Anhänger etwa auch, oder hatte ich schon immer so gedacht... schon immer... "He Draco, du brauchst keine Angst zu haben." Ich spürte wie mein Herz härter gegen meinen Brustkorb schlug. Was redete er da nur? Was hatte er denn jetzt schon wieder vor?  
  
Ich merkte wie Potter meine Hände die Wand entlang hochzog, bis sie über meinem Kopf waren. Er nahm meine Hände jetzt in eine seiner... das war aber auch nur möglich, weil er soviel größere Hände hatte! Mich hatte es noch nie gestört, dass ich nicht so groß war, wie die meisten anderen Jungen in meinem Alter, doch jetzt verfluchte ich es. Warum konnte Potter nur mit mir machen was er wollte... Er konnte mit mir machen, was 'er' wollte? In dem Moment wurde es mir klar: Auch Potter wollte das nicht. Er sah genauso hilflos bei der ganzen Sache zu wie ich. Konnte ich nicht vielleicht doch etwas machen? Vielleicht... Meine Gedanken wurden unterbrochen, als ich spürte, wie der Gryffindor mit seiner freien Hand meinen Kopf hob, so dass ich ihm wieder in die Augen gucken musste. Diese unglaublich grünen Augen, die sonst immer so voller Hass und Abscheu waren wenn sie mich anguckten waren nun so leer. Das konnte doch nicht sein....  
  
Wie konnte sich nur so viel zwischen Potter und mir verändert haben? ...Und das alles nur wegen einem dummen magischen Anhänger....  
  
Was als nächstes passierte, kann ich mir auch nicht so recht erklären. Warum ich so gehandelt habe, warum danach so vieles anders war. Vielleicht hätte ich das nicht tun sollen. Ja, wahrscheinlich wäre es wohl besser gewesen wenn ich es nicht getan hätte... Vielleicht hatte ja auch nur ich mich verändert...  
  
  
  
Hi ihr! Wow, es ist mal wieder verdammt lange her, oder? Gomen nasai. Hehe, ich hab ne Menge mit der Schule zu tun gehabt uuund außerdem lerne ich jetzt auch noch Japanisch ^^ Sorry, das musste einfach mal gesagt werden. Und wenn ich schon mal beim entschuldigen bin: Sumimasen, dass ich so einen Schwachsinn hier geschrieben habe. Der Teil ist verrückter denn je!  
  
Doch jetzt lieber mal zu dem neuen Kapitel: I know, I know, das Ende ist mal wieder... etwas gemein? Kann man das so sagen?... Mal sehen wann ich dazu kommen werde den nächsten Teil zu schreiben. Ich hoffe für euch, dass es nicht so lange dauern wird... Eigentlich sollte der Teil ja noch länger werden aber *trommelwirbel* das Kapitel hier ist eh schon das längste, das ich je geschrieben habe. Yeah! Von all meinen anderen FFs hatte noch kein Teil so viele Wörter (Manche Teile waren sogar nur halb so lang...). Cool, ne? Ansonsten wie man sieht ist der Teil mal wieder aus Dracos Sicht geschrieben und ich muss sagen, das macht mir immer eine Menge Spaß ^^ Aus dem Teil hat mir besonders gut die Stelle gefallen, an der Harry erzählt, dass Draco seinen Namen auf den Mantel draufgestickt hat. Das konnte ich mir besonders gut vorstellen . Ach wo wir gerade bei Mantel sind: Was die ganze Mantel-Geschichte auf sich hatte kommt natürlich auch noch raus!  
  
So ich werd dann mal wieder bei WinMX ein paar Videos suchen gehen ^___^ Ich bin nämlich im Moment ganz schön J-Rock/Pop verrückt. Im Moment?... Naja, eigentlich schon eine ganze Weile *grins* Gackt ist ja eh ein Gott, aber da gibt es ja noch ne Menge mehr cooler Sänger und auch Gruppen, wie z.B Arashi, Kat-tun, Kinki Kids, Takki, Tsubasa und YamaP... ähm sorry ich hatte eigentlich nicht vor euch zu nerven *verlegengrins*  
  
Ich hör jetzt lieber auf zu schreiben, sonst muss ich mir nachher noch anhören: Was ist denn das für eine Verrückte... Was ich mir eh schon nicht oft anhören muss ^__^  
  
... Jetzt hätte ich doch fast vergessen Yamachan mal wieder zu danken, dass sie sich hier durchgequält hat ^^ Ne? Yamachan, konnichiwa. Ogenki desu ka? Hehe, das musste jetzt einfach sein! Und dann natürlich mal wieder danke, danke, danke für die Reviews (hab ich das richtig gesehen, oder waren es diesmal weniger, als beim letzten Mal? Ist das vielleicht der Grund, warum ich so lange nicht weitergeschrieben habe?... Nein, so was würde ich doch nie machen *grins*)!!! Also schreibt schön weiter fleißig Reviews, denn ich freu mich immer wahnsinnig auch wenn es nur ein paar Worte sind. Uuund es veranlasst mich zum schnellen Weiterschreiben .  
  
See ya Eure Firelove 


	7. Veraenderungen

Der zerbrochene Anhänger  
  
Autor: "Hiei_chan" firelove2000@firemail.de  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter und alle anderen Charaktere dieser Geschichte gehören nicht mir, sondern Joanne K. Rowling. Ich mache kein Geld mit dieser FF!  
  
Warnings: Vorläufiges Rating PG-13. Das ist eine SLASH Fanfiction, wer damit nicht klar kommt, sollte es auch nicht lesen! Und natürlich Vorsicht vor einer FF-Schreiberin mit verrückten Gedanken ^^  
  
Pairings: Draco/Harry, Hermine/Ron und noch so einige.  
  
Genre: Romantik/Humor  
  
Summary: Harry und Draco finden einen 'zerbrochnen' Anhänger. Nichts ist mehr, wie es vorher war. Denn eigentlich gehört genau dieser immer zusammen. Slash  
  
Reviews: Reviews sind lebenswichtig für eine Schreiberin! Also immer her damit! Ich würde mich freuen^^  
  
"..." gesprochen  
  
Der Teil ist zur Abwechslung mal abwechselnd aus der Sicht von Draco und Harry geschrieben.  
  
Kapitel 7 Veränderungen  
  
Harrys Sicht:  
  
Gab es denn wirklich kein Zurück mehr? Musste ich jetzt wirklich hier stehen und Malfoy schon wieder küssen? Womit hatte ich so eine Strafe nur verdient... Wenn ich könnte, würde ich jetzt abfällig über mich lachen, doch das war mir ja im Moment nun einmal nicht möglich.  
  
Also schaute ich den Slytherin einfach weiterhin an. Mein schizophrenes Ich hatte wenige Zentimeter vor Malfoys Gesicht gestoppt und blickte einfach so vor sich hin. Haha, einfach so war vielleicht gelogen... Die grauen Augen des Blonden schienen abwesend zu sein. Wahrscheinlich überlegte er gerade... Mich würde wirklich interessieren, was er gerade dachte. Ich meine...  
  
"GRANGER, WEASLY, IRGENDWER!!! HILFE!" Au, meine armen Ohren! Wie kann er nur so schreien? ...Wie ist es überhaupt möglich so zu schreien? Ich strich mir vorsichtig über meine Stirn um zu testen, ob auch alles in Ordnung war... Halt, ich konnte mich wieder normal bewegen! Unglaublich...  
  
"Wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass du eh sofort wegspringst, hätte ich nicht so was peinliches rufen brauchen." Tja, für solche Überlegungen war es jetzt wohl wirklich zu spät. "Ich glaube eher mein anderes Ich ist nur weggesprungen, weil du so was peinliches geschrieen hast." Ich hätte niemals in meinem ganzen Leben gedacht, Malfoy mal so verzweifelt zu sehen. Haha und natürlich schreien zu hören... Und dann bin ich auch noch der Grund dafür. Irgendwie ist das ja schmeichelhaft.  
  
"Naja, wenigstens hat es geholfen." Ich schaute Malfoy dabei zu, wie er seine Sachen zurechtzupfte. Auch wenn er es nie zugeben würde, aber ihm war die ganze Situation verdammt peinlich! "Zum Glück! Noch mal so eine Aktion und ich sterbe!" Und das meine ich auch so! "Oh, wenn ich das gewusste hätte... Beim nächsten Mal mache ich dann nichts mehr." "Danke, du bist ja mal wieder zu reizend." Naja, so kennen wir den Slytherin. Wäre ja auch ziemlich merkwürdig gewesen, wenn er sich auf einmal verändert hätte. Tja und anscheinend war ich auch nicht der einzige, der so dachte...  
  
"Wir sind ja auch nichts anderes gewöhnt." Ich drehte mich ruckartig um. Das konnte doch nicht wahr ein! "Wiesel? Schlammblut? Spinnt ihr? Ihr standet die ganze Zeit hinter der Tür und habt nichts gemacht?" Ich glaube, es ist das erste Mal in meinem Leben, dass ich nicht zu Malfoy sage, er solle meine Freunde nicht so nennen... Denn ich bin selbst verdammt wütend im Moment. Wie konnten die beiden nur zulassen, dass ich den blonden Slytherin hier fast zu Tode geküsst hätte... oder vielleicht hätte ich mich ja auch wirklich selbst zu Tode geküsst. "Ja, so könnte man das sagen.... Haha, ist doch schön Malfoy mal so hilflos um sein Leben schreien zu hören." "Halt die Klappe!" Man sah ausnahmsweise mal genau die Gefühle des Blonden. Er war aufgebracht... und das ist noch harmlos ausgedrückt.  
  
"Hilfe, hilfe... ich glaube dieses Wort habe ich noch nie aus dem Mund eines Slytherins kommen hören. Ich würde sagen, das war eine Premiere heute." Wenn Hermine Malfoy weiter so provoziert gibt es hier sicherlich noch einen verdammt großen Streit. "Ich verschwinde jetzt. Und wehe ihr sagt ein Wort, über das was eben passiert ist!" "Was dann? Wirst du es deinem Papi erzählen, oder wie???" ...Wenn Ron ihn provoziert ist es vielleicht auch nicht besser. "Ich persönlich würde dir aber nicht unbedingt dazu raten. Immerhin würden dann auch eine Menge Sachen rauskommen, die ziemlich schlecht für dich wären." Gut, dass Hermine immer schlagkräftige Argumente hat... Wer weiß, was sonst hier noch alles passiert wäre.  
  
Man hörte nur ein leises Knurren von Malfoy kommen. Er drehte sich dann so schnell es ging um und stürmte aus dem Raum.  
  
"Er hat vollkommen vergessen, wann wir uns treffen wollen, wegen einer Lösung unseres Problems." Meinte Hermine das etwa wirklich ernst? Sie kann froh sein, dass Malfoy ihr keinen Fluch auf den Hals gehetzt hat und sie denkt schon wieder daran nach einer Lösung zu suchen? "'Unseres' Problems? Seit wann ist es denn auch 'euer' Problem?" "Denkst du wir wollen noch mit dir befreundet sein, wenn du mit Malfoy rumknutschst?" Ich zog verwundert die Augenbrauen hoch und guckte dann zu Hermine, die nur nickte um Rons Aussage zu bekräftigen. "Wie reizende Freunde ich doch habe..."  
  
"Wenn wir jetzt über unsinnige Dinge diskutieren, bringt uns das auch nicht weiter! Wir müssen irgendwas tun... Wie wäre es, wenn wir erst mal zu Professor Dumbledore gehen?" Als ob ich die Idee nicht schon selbst gehabt hätte... "Habe ich Malfoy auch schon vorgeschlagen, aber irgendwie hält er das nicht unbedingt für so eine gute Idee." 'Nicht so gute Idee'? Das 'niemals', dass er damals so laut geschrieen hatte, als ich ihm das vorgeschlagen hatte, war wohl mehr als das er es für eine 'nicht so gute Idee' hielt. "Stimmt schon... Ich würde sagen, wir fangen gleich noch heute an zu suchen." "Heute noch? Es ist schon 9 Uhr." Ich bin fertig mit den Nerven, ich habe Kopfschmerzen, ich bin müde... Reicht das nicht als Begründung um einmal früh ins Bett gehen zu können? "Hat dich das sonst auch gestört? Wer läuft denn immer mit seinem Tarnumhang durch die Schule?" Aber doch nicht heute.... "Ja aber... Malfoy und ich haben schon so viele Bücher in der Bibliothek durchgeguckt! Das bringt einfach nichts. Wir haben nicht den geringsten Anhaltspunkt gefunden!" "Habt ihr auch in der verbotenen Abteilung geschaut?" "Ähm...nein?" "Dann würde ich sagen, dass wir da mal gucken." Manchmal sind Hermines Ideen auch nicht besonders hilfreich. Zum Beispiel jetzt, wo ich wirklich andere Dinge in meinem Kopf habe, als mitten in der Nacht in verbotenen Teilen Hogwarts rumzuschleichen.  
  
"Und was ist mit Filch?" "Wenn wir spät genug gehen und vor allem leise genug sind, dann bekommt der schon nichts mit." "Na wenn du das sagst... Und wann sollen wir dann gehen? Ich meine, wenn du eh den Plan alleine machst, dann kannst du auch gleich die Zeit vorschlagen." "Wie wäre es mit 12 Uhr? Dann haben wir noch eine Menge Zeit, bis der Unterricht anfängt." Das ist jetzt ein schlechter Scherz, oder? "Was?! Wir sollen nicht schlafen??? Nur wegen dem Idioten von Malfoy?" Da gebe ich Ron vollkommen recht! Ich würde auch ziemlich gerne ein wenig schlafen. "Ron, reg dich mal ab. Da musst du nun mal durch, wenn du Harry als Freund hast. An Probleme dürftest du doch langsam gewöhnt sein." "Stimmt, da hast du eigentlich recht." Ich verschränkte meine Arme vor der Brust und schaute meine beiden besten Freunde wütend an. "Könntet ihr bitte nicht so tun, als ob ich nicht da wäre!" "Ach, dich habe ich ja total vergessen." Ist ja auch nichts neues, dass du ab und zu mal was vergisst, ne Ron? Oh, das war jetzt gemein, das nehme ich wieder zurück. "Haha, sehr witzig."  
  
"...Gut, dann ist es also beschlossene Sache! Um 12 Uhr sind wir in der verbotenen Abteilung der Bibliothek." "Und was ist mit Malfoy?" Sonst redet Ron doch nicht freiwillig über den Slytherin. Warum ausgerechnet jetzt? "Was soll mit ihm sein? Der ist bestimmt immer noch beleidigt." "Nein, ich meine wir können doch nicht die ganze Arbeit alleine machen, wenn er an allem schuld ist." Das hätte ich mir denken können, dass Ron wieder über Malfoys Verhalten meckern würde. "Da hast du auch wieder recht." Hermine drehte sich nun zu mir. "Du gehst dann also eine Stunde früher, um Malfoy bescheid zu sagen." Scherz, oder? "Aber ansonsten geht es dir noch gut, ja? Ich gehe doch nicht noch mal freiwillig zu den Slytherins!" "Noch mal?" Woops, da habe ich jetzt wohl was völlig falsches gesagt. "Du warst schon mal bei den Slytherins?" "Tja... damals... ihr wisst schon, als wir ..." "Lüg uns nicht an, Harry." Dann muss ich wohl oder übel wirklich die Wahrheit sagen. "Okay, ich war bei Malfoy... und zwar heute, aber nur um ihm zu sagen, dass wir uns hier treffen!" Und wehe ihr glaubt mir das jetzt nicht. "Dann dürfte es auch kein Problem für dich sein, das gleiche noch mal zu machen." "Doch! Ich hatte vorhin extra darauf geachtet, dass keiner von den Slytherins da war... und jetzt ist da alles voller Slytherins!" "Ach, du kriegst das schon hin. Wir verlassen uns da auf dich." "Na super, wenigstens auf einen kann man sich verlassen, was?" Musste das sein? Ich hatte keine Lust Malfoy schon wieder zu sehen. Die Begegnung von eben deckt meinen Bedarf an Treffen mit den Slytherin für eine ganze Weile. Und außerdem, was wäre, wenn der Anhänger schon wieder rumspinnen würde? Was wäre wenn Malfoy dieses Mal nicht schreien würde? Auf diese Vorstellung kann ich wirklich gut verzichten. In Gedanken versunken stand ich nun also in dem Klassenraum von Professor McGonalgall und versuchte mir innerlich darüber klar zu werden, wie ich mein Leben normal fortführen könnte.... Erst einer von Rons Kommentaren riss mich wieder aus meiner Gedankenwelt.  
  
"Und sag unbedingt Malfoy noch, dass er seine arrogante Klappe halten soll." Als ob er das jemals tun würde. "Mach das doch selbst." "Ich habe aber keine Lust mich mit dem zu unterhalten." "Denkst du etwa ich???" Nur weil mein dummes Anhänger-Ich Malfoy toll findet, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass ich ihn auch auf einmal mag! "Diskutier nicht, sondern stell dich lieber schon mal mental auf die ganze Aktion ein... und überlege dir am besten gleich noch, wie du Malfoy weckst, ohne zu nahe an ihn ranzukommen." Danke Hermine, ist doch schön wie nett im Moment alle zu mir sind. "Aber das geht doch gar nicht!" "Es geht alles." Na klar, dann möchte ich dich mal in einem Raum mit einem 3 Meter hohen Drachen eingesperrt sehen! Wenn du das überlebst, dann glaube ich dir sogar, dass alles geht. "Du bist mir wirklich ein große Hilfe... Und außerdem muss ich wirklich schon um 11 Uhr los ich meine, dass ist doch schon in..." Ich schaute auf meine Uhr. "...IN EINEINHALB STUNDEN?" "Du wirst das schon schaffen." "Und wann soll ich schlafen?" Mir fallen doch jetzt schon fast die Augen zu. "Auch wenn man es denken könnte... Ich weiß nicht alles Harry." Das ist ja mal etwas ganz neues. Aber um nicht weiter zu diskutieren... "Ich gebe mich geschlagen. Können wir wenigstens noch mal zurück in unseren Gemeinschaftsraum gehen, damit ich mich noch ein bisschen ausruhen kann?" "Wenn du nicht die ganze Zeit widersprochen hättest, könnten wir schon längst da sein.".... "Dann gehen wir jetzt wohl besser." Natürlich war mal wieder alles jetzt meine Schuld... wann war es denn schon mal nicht meine Schuld gewesen?... Ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern.  
  
****~****  
  
Dracos Sicht:  
  
Verdammt, was habe ich da nur getan? Ich habe mich total blamiert! Und das ausgerechnet vor diesen Losern. Eigentlich könnte es mir ja egal sein... Stimmt, das ist es mir eigentlich auch egal... aber es ist ja auch nicht das, was mich so ärgert. Da ist etwas ganz anderes, was mich viel mehr aufregt... Ich habe wirklich ernsthaft darüber nachgedacht Potter zu küssen! Wie konnte ich nur? Ich meine das ist immerhin Harry Potter! Mein ewiger Feind... Ich konnte ihn noch nie leiden und werde ihn auch nie leiden können. ...Ich belüge mich schon wieder. Es gab da eine Zeit, wo ich ihn leiden konnte. Damals als wir uns bei Madam Malkins trafen... Ich war noch dumm und dachte Potter wäre nett und ich dachte sogar, dass wir so was wie 'Freunde' werden könnten... Wie naiv. Jetzt bin ich schlauer geworden. Ich weiß, dass es so was wie Freundschaft nicht gibt. Warum sollte es so was auch geben? Freunde nutzen dir ja eh nichts.  
  
Ich ließ mich in einen der Sessel im Gemeinschaftsraum fallen. Müde ist für meinen Zustand total untertrieben. Ich bin absolut fertig mit den Nerven. Seit einer ganzen Weile bin ich jetzt schon in den Räumen der Slytherins umhergelaufen. Ich hatte sogar schon probiert zu schlafen, doch ich bekam diesen verdammten Gryffindor nicht mehr aus meinem Kopf. Schon komisch, obwohl ich müde war, konnte ich dennoch nicht schlafen. Verrückt, oder? Ich hatte mich wirklich verändert. Ich wusste zwar nicht genau wie und wann, aber eins stand fest: Es gefiel mir absolut nicht, dass ich mich so verändert hatte! Schon alleine, dass ich über solche Dinge wie Freundschaft nachdachte war unnormal! An so was auch nur einen einzigen Gedanken zu verschwenden.... Das hätte ich früher nie gemacht! ...Früher hätte ich auch nicht darüber nachgedacht Potter zu küssen! Argh, das ärgert mich immer noch am meisten! Und dann sieht er ja noch nicht mal gut aus. Immerhin trägt er eine Brille und... hat schöne grüne Augen, tolle schwarze Haare und.... Das habe ich nicht wirklich gerade gedacht, oder? Bitte Gott, falls es dich doch gibt, mach, dass ich nie wieder so etwas denken werde.  
  
Das liegt bestimmt alles an diesem verdammten Anhänger! Er hat meine Gedanken verhext. Genau, daran liegt es! Der Anhänger ist an allem schuld. Super, warum habe ich nicht schon früher dran gedacht? .... Und was ist nun, wenn der Anhänger nicht daran schuld ist? Was ist, wenn ich wirklich so denke... Ich seufzte leise. Ich will doch einfach nur, dass alles wieder so wie früher war. Meine Gedanken und .... auch Potter.  
  
Ich hörte, wie die Tür zum Gemeinschaftsraum knarrte. Jemand öffnete sie langsam... Wer kommt um die Uhrzeit noch in den Gemeinschaftsraum... Immerhin sind alle anderen schon in den Schlafsälen.  
  
Doch meine Gedanken wurden nur wenige Sekunden unterbrochen. Und jetzt war alles nur noch wirrer als vorher. Ich begann langsam an meinem Verstand zu zweifeln! Die Tür war auf und zu gegangen, aber es war niemand zu sehen... Ich saß wie versteinert da. Wie konnte das nur sein? Habe ich jetzt sogar schon Halluzinationen? War es wirklich schon so weit mit mir gekommen?  
  
Harrys Sicht:  
  
Da saß er nun also. Es war leichter, als ich gedacht hätte. Da habe ich mir doch wirklich über eine Stunde umsonst Gedanken gemacht, wie ich Malfoy wachbekommen sollte.  
  
Er schaute direkt durch mich hindurch... Malfoys Gesichtausdruck war in etwa so, wie er aller Wahrscheinlichkeit gucken würde, wenn plötzlich ein ausgewachsener Drache vor ihm steht... Zu komisch. Er kann mich nicht sehen, also nutzte ich das aus, ihn mir einmal näher anzugucken. Es waren nur Kerzen an und sein Gesicht wirkte noch blasser also sonst. Seine platinblonden Haare fielen ihm ins Gesicht, so dass seine Augen nur noch halb zu sehen waren. Seine Augen sind jedes Mal wieder faszinierend. Dieses Grau verändert sich immer, wenn sich auch seine Emotionen ändern... Der einzige Anhaltspunkt, dass der Slytherin überhaupt Emotionen hat. Im Moment waren sie hellgrau. Das sah man nur sehr selten...  
  
Ich schüttelte verwundert meinen Kopf, jetzt dachte ich doch schon wieder über Malfoys Augen nach. Langsam zog ich den Tarnumhang herunter, sodass Malfoy mich jetzt sehen konnte. Er atmete hörbar auf. Der Idiot hatte wohl gedacht, dass er verrückt geworden sei. Haha, dann hat er das erste Mal etwas richtiges gedacht.  
  
"Wie hast du das gemacht, Potter?" Malfoys Blick hatte sich unterdessen wieder normalisiert. Eine Maske aus purem Eis war wie immer über sein Gesicht gelegt. Nicht die geringste Regung und auch nicht das geringste Gefühl...  
  
"Noch nie etwas von einem Tarnumhang gehört?" Ich wedelte kurz mit dem Umhang, den ich in meiner Hand hatte rum, damit auch Malfoy verstand, wovon ich sprach. "Doch schon... aber ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass so jemand wie du einen besitzt." "Tja du weißt halt so gut wie gar nichts von mir." Und ich hoffe, dass sich das auch nicht ändern wird. "So bist du also auch vorhin hier reingekommen." Es war mehr eine Feststellung, als eine Frage. Immerhin wusste er jetzt bescheid. Ich nickte kurz. "Und wie bist du jetzt reingekommen?" Manchmal hat anscheinend auch der große Malfoy keinen Plan, was um ihn rum passiert. "Ich habe mir das Passwort gemerkt." Und dabei war es doch so simpel. "Nicht besonders einfallsreich." Als ob er immer so einfallsreiche Dinge tun würde. Haha, ihm fällt doch noch nicht mal etwas ein! "Aber wirksam." "Stimmt... was willst du hier schon wieder?" Ich will gar nichts. Nur um das mal kurz klar zu stellen... Besonders nichts von diesem Slytherin. "Hermine hat vorgeschlagen, dass wir heute Nacht mal ein bisschen in der verbotenen Abteilung in der Bibliothek nach einem passenden Buch suchen." "Na das hat sie sich ja toll ausgedacht." Ja, so habe ich auch gedacht... aber das kann ich Malfoy nicht sagen! "Wir können deine Witze hier jetzt wirklich nicht gebrauchen." "Ja und ich kann dich hier nicht gebrauchen... Obwohl, ich zweifle es sogar an, dass man dich überhaupt irgendwo gebrauchen kann." Wir werden wohl nie miteinander auskommen, oder? "Am besten du bist einfach ruhig und kommst mit." "Und was, wenn ich es nicht tue?"  
  
Ich schaute Malfoy verwundert an. Widerstand war ich ja schon gewohnt... Aber als er jetzt aufstand und mir langsam entgegenkam war auf einmal alles anders. Sein Blick war nicht mehr so leer wie eben noch... doch war er auch nicht so, wie vor einigen Minuten, als ich ins Zimmer gekommen war. So völlig unnormal für den Slytherin... Ich hatte ihn noch nie so gesehen. Malfoy verhielt sich wirklich merkwürdig. Irgendwie... hatte er sich verändert.  
  
Er kam immer näher auf mich zu, bis er direkt vor mir stand. Ich hatte mich nicht bewegt, obwohl ich wusste, was das heißen würde. Ich spürte, wie der Anhänger wieder Besitz von mir ergriff. Mir wurde heiß, meine Gedanken wurden wirr. Ich hatte das Gefühl, dass sogar mein Denken langsam von dem Anhänger beeinflusst würde. Ich hörte die Worte, die mein anderes Ich sagte nur noch leise in meinem Kopf hallen... sagte das mein anderes Ich überhaupt, oder dachte es das? "Ich liebe dich." Immer wieder, immer wieder. Ich wollte schreien, weinen, einfach nur wegrennen, doch ich konnte nicht. Ich frage mich, warum ich nicht weggegangen war? Warum hatte ich mich dieses Mal nicht dagegen gewehrt, dass der Anhänger Besitz von mir ergreifen würde? Ich kann es mir nicht erklären, wirklich nicht!  
  
...Ich versuchte mich wieder auf Malfoy zu konzentrieren, doch ich konnte nicht. Das einzige, was ich noch sah, waren diese unglaublich schönen grauen Augen und das einzige was ich noch hörte war das ewige Liebesgeständnis in meinem Kopf. Könnte es sein, dass ich jetzt selbst schon so dachte? Empfand ich nicht wirklich etwas für Malfoy? So sehr ich mich auch bemühte, ich konnte mich nicht konzentrieren! Die Gedanken meines anderen Ichs begannen in meinem Kopf zu überwiegen. Letztendlich war das einzige, zu dem ich noch im Stande war... Malfoy in die Augen zu schauen... Ich spürte, wie der Slytherin meine Hand nahm. Warum tat er das? Warum... Der Kontakt ließ mich wieder etwas klarer denken, mehr sehen... Doch das was ich sah war vielleicht nicht genau das, was ich gerne sehen wollte.  
  
Der blonde Slytherin lehnte sich vor und küsste mich. Ich merkte, dass ich wieder klar denken konnte, doch das wollte ich eigentlich gar nicht mehr. Denn ich war vollkommen überwältigt von dem Gefühl, das ich im Moment empfand. Dieser Kuss, was hatte er zu bedeuten?... Meinem anderen Ich war das wohl so ziemlich egal, was er zu bedeuten hatte, denn ich spürte, dass ich zurückküsste. Wieder wurde mir heiß. Das konnte, nein das durfte doch nicht sein! Malfoy konnte mich nicht küssen, er will es doch gar nicht... Er hasst mich.  
  
Seine Lippen waren so unglaublich warm, ich spürte nichts als diese Wärme... Ich weiß nicht wie lange wir so dastanden, doch als ich sah, dass der Slytherin seinen Kopf wieder zurückzog merkte ich sofort, das etwas fehlte. Das es nicht das war, was ich wollte. Ich wollte...  
  
"Bitte werde wieder so wie früher."  
  
Malfoys Stimmer war tiefer, als sonst und ich merkte wie die Worte mir in den Ohren hallten... Und das kam nicht nur von dem Klang seiner Stimme, sondern auch von dem Inhalt des Satzes, den er soeben gesagt hatte. Vorsichtig trennte sich Malfoy wieder von mir und trat einige Schritte zurück. Es war das erste Mal, dass mein anderes Ich keine Anstalten machte sich an dem Blonden festzuklammern...  
  
Wir standen jetzt beide nur so da und schauten uns an. Gedankenlos, aber nicht gefühllos. Nie mehr würde es so sein wie früher.  
  
"Wir sollten jetzt gehen." Ich blinzelte kurz. Malfoys Worte hatten mich aus meiner Versteinerung gelöst. "Ja, das sollten wir..."  
  
  
  
Hey! Ich kann es nicht fassen! Ich habe es doch noch geschafft weiter zu schreiben... Endlich ^^ Der Teil ist nicht so toll geworden... aber egal! Lässt nun nicht mehr ändern. Es ist mitten in der Nacht und verdammt spät... eigentlich müsste ich schon längst im Bett sein, da ich morgen noch ne Menge für meine LK-Bio Klausur machen muss. Aber who cares? Muss mich dann nur in den nächsten Tagen noch mal ran setzen und den Teil überarbeiten. Das ist auch wieder viel Arbeit! Naja, aber jetzt, wo ich erst mal so weit bin, ist das kein Problem mehr.  
  
Eigentlich hatte ich ja vor noch mehr in den Teil zu packen, aber ich dachte, hier wäre jetzt doch ein schönes Ende. Vorerst zumindest ^^ Ich habe mich jetzt bestimmt schon zum 200sten mal verschrieben. Ich bin echt schon viel zu müde!!! Naja, wozu hab ich denn ne Beta-Leserin. Die muss ja drunter leiden .  
  
So, dann werde ich mal noch schnell was zu diesem Teil sagen: Der war ja nun doch etwas tragisch... Haha und ich habe an der spannendsten Stelle aufgehört!!! Das merkt man vielleicht gar nicht, aber es ist so! Was danach passiert ist... oh, ich will natürlich nichts verraten ^^ Aber hey, ihr müsst schon zugeben, der Cliffhanger ist diesmal gar nicht so fies, oder? Ich fand es diesmal ganz spannend, dass ich nicht nur aus einer Sicht geschrieben habe. Das hätte hier einfach nicht hergepasst ^^ Sorry, dass nur ein kleiner Teil aus Dracis Sicht geschrieben war. Haha, ich könnte wetten alle fanden den Teil aus Dracos Sicht besser, als die beiden aus Harry... Mir selbst geht es auch so .  
  
Mehr hab ich jetzt zu dem Kapitel nicht zu sagen... Hehe, ich muss jetzt in Bett -_-zzz  
  
Wie immer danke an Yamachan fürs Beta-lesen! Und vielen, vielen Dank für eure Reviews!! Würde mich natürlich wieder freuen, wenn ihr reviewt, denn das ist echt aufbauend ^^  
  
Ich versuche mich mit dem nächsten Teil zu beeilen ^^ Haha, aber ihr kennt mich ja langsam... Ich bin nun mal nicht so schnell. Aber da ich am Mittwoch meine letzte Klausur schreibe, werde ich vielleicht dann mehr Zeit haben _  
  
See ya Eure Firelove 


	8. Probleme am Abend, Probleme am Morgen

Der zerbrochene Anhänger  
  
Autor: "Firelove" firelove2000@firemail.de  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter und alle anderen Charaktere dieser Geschichte gehören nicht mir, sondern Joanne K. Rowling. Ich mache kein Geld mit dieser FF!  
  
Warnings: Vorläufiges Rating PG-13. OOC Das ist eine SLASH Fanfiction, wer damit nicht klar kommt, sollte es auch nicht lesen! Und natürlich Vorsicht vor einer FF-Schreiberin mit verrückten Gedanken ^^  
  
Pairings: Draco/Harry, Hermine/Ron und noch so einige.  
  
Genre: Romantik/Humor  
  
Summary: Harry und Draco finden einen 'zerbrochnen' Anhänger. Nichts ist mehr, wie es vorher war. Denn eigentlich gehört genau dieser immer zusammen. Slash  
  
Reviews: Reviews sind lebenswichtig für eine Schreiberin! Also immer her damit! Ich würde mich freuen^^  
  
"..." gesprochen  
  
Der Teil ist aus Dracos Sicht geschrieben ^^ Haha und nur aus seiner .  
  
Anmerkung: Das der neue Teil so schnell fertig geworden ist, habt ihr alles Toyo zu verdanken ^^ Ich liebe deine FF 'Lovers Diary'! Ich hab so viel gelacht . Also schreib schnell weiter, dann tu ich's auch *grins* Haha, der Teil ist dir gewidmet, auf dass du weiter so coole Sachen schreibst!!!  
  
ACHTUNG BITTE LESEN !!!!!!  
  
Ich hab noch schnell vor dem neuen Teil eine Bekanntmachung zu machen: Als ich mir am Wochenende endlich Harry Potter II angeschaut habe (oh Gott, ich liiiiiiiebe diesen Film. Ich hab das ganze Kino genervt mit meinem Lachkrampf, als die Alraunepflanze Draco in den Finger gebissen hat. Haha, ich hab mich 5 Minuten lang nicht mehr beruhigen können ^^), habe ich einen Entschluss gefasst: Ich werde eine neue Fanfiction anfangen! Oder eine Fortsetzung zu 'Liebe auf Abwegen' schreiben ^^ Da bin ich mir noch nicht so ganz schlüssig... Aber wohl eher eine neue FF. So und dazu hab ich jetzt mal ein paar Fragen an euch. Würde mich echt freuen, wenn mir jemand seine Meinung schreiben würde . Also aus welchem Genre sollte meine neue FF sein?  
  
-Romantik (könnten wegen des Genres etwas OOC sein) -Humor (könnten wegen des Genres auch etwas OOC sein .) -Drama, mit schön viel Angst *grins* (kann ich auch sehr gut nicht OOC schreiben ^^) -Oder vielleicht eher so was mit ganz viel Plot, wo Voldie und ne Menge Todesser drin vorkommen? -Will etwa auch jemand was lemon-mäßiges lesen? Haha ich meine ja nur, eigentlich bin ich der festen Überzeugung, dass ich so was nicht schreiben kann, aber unter Umständen könnte man seine Meinung auch ändern ^^ -Hatte ich schon erwähnt, dass es wieder eine Draco/Harry FF wird? Nein? Dann sage ich es halt jetzt ^^ Öhm, hätte man eigentlich was anderes von mir erwartet?... War das gerade überhaupt ein weiterer Punkt?  
  
Ich glaube, das war's jetzt wirklich. Wäre echt nett, wenn ihr mir helfen könntet... Bis jetzt würde ich mal wieder stark für eine Drama FF stimmen, weeeeil ich meine 'Liebe auf Abwegen'-Verhältnisse irgendwie vermisse. Ich hätte da auch schon ne schöne Idee. Kann man eine Menge draus machen... Haha, eigentlich so ziemlich alles .  
  
So und dann noch ganz zum Schluss: Ich bräuchte dann vielleicht mal einen neuen Beta-Leser, da ich meine beste Freundin nicht weiter mit Harry Potter nerven will. Ich weiß doch, dass du das nicht sooo gut leiden kannst. Ne Yamachan?  
  
Das wär's jetzt wirklich. Bin schon auf eure Beiträge gespannt! Ich hoffe euch gefällt der Teil ^^ Und vergesst nicht zu reviewen _ Damit helft ihr mir nämlich immer auch sehr doll... Ja ja, ich höre schon auf ^^  
  
Kapitel 8 Probleme am Abend, Probleme am Morgen  
  
*Rückblick*  
  
"Dann sollten wir jetzt gehen." "Ja, das sollten wir..."  
  
*Rückblick Ende*  
  
Ich war im Moment nicht fähig einen einzigen klaren Gedanken zu fassen! Wahrscheinlich wusste ich zur Zeit nicht mal, was ein Gedanke war! ...Doch das war auch nicht lange von Bedeutung, denn ich sollte schon ziemlich schnell ein neues Problem bekommen. Eines das vielleicht nicht schlimmer war, aber dessen Auswirkungen auch verdammt unangenehm werden könnten.  
  
Normaler Weise sind Probleme ja ziemlich schwer zu erklären, aber dieses Problem hatte sogar einen Namen... nein, um genau zu sein zwei! Und zwar: Crabbe und Goyle... Die Stimmen, die ich von weitem schon erkannte verhießen nichts gutes... Denn sie waren direkt auf dem Weg in den Gemeinschaftsraum.  
  
"Potter! Wir müssen hier weg." "Warum?" Ist der schwerhörig, oder was? "Hör doch mal! Crabbe und Goyle kommen hier her." "Verdammt, wenn die mich hier erwischen, dann habe ich ein großes Problem." Und da sagen alle, ich würde nur an mich denken. "Da hast du natürlich mal wieder nicht recht! Denn WIR werden dann ein großes Problem haben und zwar ein sehr großes!" "Gut, von mir aus. Wohin nun?" Das gesamte Gespräch lief in wenigen Sekunden ab. Ich hatte kaum Zeit zu überlegen, immerhin würden die beiden jeden Moment hier unten sein... Nur gut, dass Crabbe und Goyle so langsam waren. "Ins Badezimmer, los!" Ich zeigte auf einen Raum der rechts vom Gemeinschaftraum abging. Potter war der erste, der im Raum verschwand, mit ausreichend Abstand gefolgt von mir... Immerhin wollte ich nicht, dass der blöde Anhänger sich jetzt schon wieder einmischte. Das würde mir gerade noch fehlen. Der Gryffindor stellte sich an die vom Ausgang am weitesten entfernteste Wand. Ich stellte mich dagegen direkt an die Tür, so dass ich noch hören konnte, was im Gemeinschaftsraum vor sich ging.  
  
"Wo ist denn Draco nur schon wieder?" Ich konnte Goyles Stimme klar und deutlich erkennen... Diese dummen Idioten, kamen die nicht einmal ohne mich aus? Konnten die denn nichts alleine machen? "Vorhin lag er noch im Bett, jetzt ist er weg." Oh was für eine tolle Erkenntnis.... Das geht die beiden doch gar nichts an! Können die mich nicht einfach in Ruhe lassen, besonders im Moment?! "Am besten wäre es, wenn.... DRACOOO WO BIST DU???" So ein kraaasser Trottel! Warum weckt er nicht gleich alle Slytherins auf, oder wie wäre es gleich mit gesamt Hogwarts? "Komm wir suchen ihn... Du guckst da und ich da!" Na toll, wo war jetzt da und da??? ...Doch ich musste mit dem schlimmsten rechnen. Mal wieder verfluchte ich es, dass wir bei den Slytherins nur eine geschlossene Duschkabine hatten. Schlechter konnte es doch gar nicht mehr laufen. Das war das einzige vernünftige Versteck im ganzen Bad... Naja, da musste man jetzt wohl durch. Ich rannte zu Potter rüber an die andere Wand und zerrte ihn hinter mir in die Duschkabine und schloss die Tür ab. Komisch, er hat sich gar nicht gewehrt, ich meine an seiner Stelle hätte ich... N-e-i-n, ich hatte doch wirklich in der ganzen Hektik diesen anstrengenden Anhänger vergessen! ...Das wäre mir wohl auch spätestens aufgefallen, wenn ich Potter angeguckt hätte, doch da es ziemlich dunkel hier drinnen war, konnte ich so gut wie nichts erkennen. Allein durch ein kleines Fenster schien ein schwacher Lichtstrahl. Ob das nun gut, oder schlecht war musste ich noch entscheiden.  
  
Es konnte gar nicht schlechter für mich laufen... Erst dachte ich, mein Glück hätte mich doch nicht verlassen, denn der Gryffindor machte nicht die geringsten Anstalten mir um den Hals zu fallen oder sonst was in der Art. Nein ganz im Gegenteil. Er stand ganz ruhig an die Tür gelehnt da, als ob ihn das alles nichts angehen würde. Tja, doch was mir bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nicht klar gewesen war: Potters zweites Ich war nicht nur verrückt, sondern auch ziemlich clever... Denn, dass er sich gerade vor die Tür gestellt hatte, war kein purer Zufall... Das wurde mir dann auch klar, als er seinen Zauberstab aus der Tasche zog und einen Zauber sprach um die Tür magisch abzuschließen... Und zwar so leise, dass ich ihn nicht hörte! Super, es gab mindestens 50 verschiedene Sprüche um eine Tür abzuschließen, wie sollte ich da den richtigen finden? Wer weiß was der Verrückte jetzt schon wieder vorhatte! Ich konnte hier immerhin nicht mehr um Hilfe schreien. Mich würde zwar bestimmt jemand hören, doch ich glaube nicht, dass das so gut gewesen wäre...  
  
Erst jetzt öffnete sich die Tür des Badezimmers. Da nun grelles Licht aus dem Gemeinschaftraum ins Bad fiel konnte ich das erste Mal den Gesichtsausdruck von Potter sehen. Er grinste! Das konnte doch nicht sein. Ich habe Potter noch nie grinsen sehen! Und doch tat er es gerade... Wie absolut untypisch für ihn... Wo ich das doch sonst immer mache. Das war doch echt eine verdrehte Welt hier.  
  
Der Gryffindor tat einen Schritt auf mich zu, so dass er mit seinem Körper an meinen gepresst dastand. Ich wollte den letzten verbleibenden Schritt zurückgehen, doch das war mir nicht möglich, da Potter auch schon seine Arme um mich gelegt hatte...  
  
Die Tür schloss sich wieder... Meine letzte Rettung war gegangen. Rettung? Naja, vielleicht hätte sich das ganze auch nur in die Blamage meines Leben verwandelt. Verzweifelt versuchte ich mir in meinem Kopf darüber klar zu werden, was nun schlimmer war: Sich für immer und ewig blamiert zu haben, oder hier mit Potter im Dunkeln zu kuscheln... Argh, allein der Gedanke daran machte mich verrückt! Und verrückt ist auf keinen Fall im positiven Sinne gemeint. Es könnte ja jemand etwas falsches denken...  
  
Doch meine Gedanken wurden jäh unterbrochen, als ich spürte, dass eine Hand von meinem Rücken verschwand... und ich sie als nächstes auf meinem Hintern spürte.  
  
...Als ob es nicht schon schlimm genug gewesen wäre, dass Potter mich geküsst hatte, oder umarmt, oder was auch immer er bis jetzt sonst noch gemacht hatte. Doch das war zu viel! Niemand, aber auch wirklich NIEMAND fasst einen Malfoy ohne eine Erlaubnis an seinen Hintern. War der jetzt total durchgeknallt, der Gute?  
  
So tat ich also das erste, was mir in den Sinn kam... Doch hätte mir nicht schon im Vornherein klar sein müssen, dass das nichts werden konnte? Wo meine Spontanaktion heute eh alle nur Reinfälle gewesen waren?  
  
Ich trat einen Schritt vor und stellt mich direkt auf Potters Fuß... Ja dumme Idee...Nein, halt wäre vielleicht gar nicht so dumm gewesen, wenn ich mich nicht noch mit dem anderen auf seine Füße gestellt hätte...  
  
Bei Merlin, gut das es keine Bilder von dieser Situation gab. Die hätte man für Millionen verkaufen können! Und ich... Ich hätte mich erschießen können. Man stelle sich also die ganze Situation nun so vor: Der kleine Draco Malfoy steht auf den Füßen von Harry Potter und ist dadurch noch nicht einmal genauso groß wie der Gryffindor geworden. Doch das war ja noch nicht verrückt genug! Potter hatte unterdessen beide Hände auf meinen Hintern gelegt und so standen wir nun da... Aber nicht für besonders lange, denn irgendwie geriet unsere 'Konstruktion' ins Wanken und ich kippte nach hinten und knallte genau mit meinem Kopf gegen die Tür. Der dumpfe Klang von dem Aufschlag, war das erste Geräusch was man seit einer ganzen Weile wieder hören konnte. Die Stille war zerbrochen und es schien sich ab diesem Zeitpunkt noch einmal alles zu ändern.  
  
Ich hatte Kopfschmerzen! Ich hatte in meinem ganzen Leben noch nicht solche  
  
Kopfschmerzen gehabt! Wenn ich um etwas wetten könnte, dann wäre es die Tatsache, dass ich eine Gehirnerschütterung hatte. Immerhin war ich ganz schon stark mit dem Kopf gegen die Tür geknallt, die nur so ganz nebenbei gemerkt aus Eisen war.  
  
Zum Glück hatte Potter mich unterdessen wieder losgelassen... "Wenn du dich nicht immer wehren würdest, dann wäre so etwas auch nicht passiert." "Wenn 'du' mich nicht immer anfassen würdest, dann wäre das auch nicht passiert!" Mein Ton war bissig. Das musste ich mir jetzt nicht auch noch anhören! Immerhin war mein Leiden schon groß genug! "Seit wann bist du eigentlich so dreist geworden? Am Anfang warst du mir noch völlig unterworfen und jetzt... Jetzt bringst du mich hier fast um!" "Erstens war das deine Schuld und zweitens muss ich mich den Umständen anpassen, um das zu bekommen, was ich will." Na das waren ja super Aussichten. Wenn Potter beim Quidditch spielen so einen Anfall bekommt, dann könnte ich also auch damit rechnen, dass er mich vom Besen wirft, nur weil es gerade den Umständen entspricht? "Weißt du, das wir hier unsere ganze Zeit mit Reden verschwenden? Dabei könnte man doch was ganz anderes tun." Der hungrige Blick in den grünen Augen des Gryffindors gefiel mir ganz und gar nicht... Ich hatte einfach keine Ahnung mehr, wie ich mich aus der Situation noch retten konnte. Beim Erbe der Slytherins, das war das größte Eingeständnis, das ich mir je gemacht habe! Dass ich keinen Ausweg mehr wusste... Bis jetzt ist mir doch immer etwas eingefallen! Was ist hier nur los? Malfoy denk doch mal nach!!! Ahh, das geht nur ziemlich schlecht mit diesen verdammten Kopfschmerzen. Ich hatte das Gefühl, mein ganzes Gehirn wäre betäubt. Harry würde jetzt wahrscheinlich sagen: Du hast ja gar kein Gehirn.  
  
Auf einmal ließ ich die Hand, die meinen Kopf hielt, heruntersinken. Dieser Satz war ein Schock für mich. In meinem ganzen Leben hatte ich Potter noch nie als Harry gesehen! Doch jetzt kam es mir wirklich so vor, als wäre derjenige, der im Moment vor mir stand Potter und der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor in seinem Normalzustand einfach nur noch Harry.  
  
"Ich weiß, dass du es doch auch willst. Warum hättest du mich sonst vorhin geküsst?" Warum ich ihn geküsst hatte?... Das könnte ich jetzt auch nicht erklären. Nicht hier, nicht jetzt, nicht so schnell... und außerdem wollte ich es auch gar nicht erklären! "Ich hab verdammte Kopfschmerzen, also lass mich endlich in Ruhe. Kannst du nicht einmal Rücksicht auf mich nehmen?" "Das tue ich. Ich lebe doch nur um deine Wünsche zu erfüllen... um auf dich Rücksicht zu nehmen." "Davon merke ich aber nicht besonders viel..." Nein, davon merkte ich wirklich nicht viel. Was ich dafür aber merkte waren die Hände des Gryffindors, die leicht über meinen Rücken strichen und die Küsse, die er vorsichtig auf meiner Stirn verteilte. Wenn ich vorher schon benommen war, dann wusste ich echt nicht mehr, was für einen Begriff ich noch für meinen jetzigen Zustand verwenden könnte.  
  
Vielleicht, aber auch nur vielleicht war es ja angenehm. Ich schloss langsam meine Augen und ließ Potter mit mir machen was er wollte. Ich weiß, im Nachhinein war das ganz schön dumm, denn er hätte wahrscheinlich 'alles' mit mir anstellen können.  
  
Seine Lippen schienen nacheinander jede Stelle meines Gesichtes zu berühren, bis sie, wie nun schon einige Male zuvor, auf meinem Mund landeten. Und ich ließ es zu. Ich wehrte mich nicht. Seine Hände begannen langsam mein schwarzes Hemd aufzuknöpfen. Und ich wehrte mich noch immer nicht.  
  
Wer weiß, wie das geendet hätte, wenn nicht...  
  
"Dracooo!!! Bist du nicht vielleicht doch hier drin???" Ich spürte, wie der Gryffindor aufhörte mich zu küssen, wie seine Hände meinen Körper verließen... und komischer Weise empfand ich kein Gefühl der Erleichterung. Vorsichtig lehnte sich Potter zu mir vor und flüsterte mir ins Ohr: "Belassen wir es erst mal dabei. Es wäre unfair deinen Zustand auszunutzen." "Ich dachte du handelst den Umständen angepasst." "Das tue ich auch und im Moment ist es besser so, wenn du mal eine Weile alleine bist." Ich wusste nicht, was dieser Verrückte jetzt schon wieder vorhatte. Warum er so etwas sagte... "Glaub mir, ich habe meine Gründe."  
  
Wieder sprach der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor einen Zauberspruch und die Tür öffnete sich wie von selbst. Potter ging einige Schritte aus der Duschkabine heraus.  
  
Ich hatte nicht einmal gemerkt, dass Crabbe schon lange wieder gegangen war, oder dass er die Tür offen gelassen hatte, so dass das Bad jetzt einigermaßen hell erleuchtet war. Tief-grüne Augen blickten mich an. Ich konnte nicht genau erkennen, was der mir gegenüberstehende Junge empfand. Es war wirklich schwer zu sehen.  
  
"Du! Du..." Was hab ich denn jetzt schon wieder gemacht? "Du perverses Schwein!" Wie bitte? Und schon wieder stand er vor mir, doch komischer Weise veränderte sich sein Gesichtsausdruck nicht im geringsten. Ein leiser Knall erfüllte das Badezimmer. Geschockt hielt ich mir die schmerzende Wange. Ich wusste gar nicht was ich mich zuerst fragen sollte: Warum hat er das gemacht? Warum hat er sich nicht verändert? Warum hatte ich nur immer so ein Pech? "Was soll das Potter?" "DU LÄSST DICH ANSCHEINEND VON JEDEM BEGRABSCHEN WAS?" "Könntest du vielleicht bitte noch etwas lauter schreien, damit es Professor Dumbledore am anderen Ende von Hogwarts auch noch hören kann?" "Hör auf mit deinen Witzen." "Ist ja schon gut... Aber ich verstehe immer noch nicht so ganz. Warum hast du mich jetzt..." "Langsam frage ich mich wer hier der Verrückte ist! Immerhin lässt du dich ja einfach so flachlegen." "Was? Wer sagt denn, dass ich..." "Hättest du dich denn gewehrt? Hm? Hättest du es getan?" Heute war anscheinend der Tag des schnellen Denkens, denn der schwarzhaarige Junge vor mir hatte seine Sätze alle in einem Atemzug gesprochen, so dass ich gerade mal verstehen konnte, was er von mir wollte... und ich fühlte mich jetzt dazu gezwungen auch schnell zu antworten... "Natürlich hätte ich mich gewehrt!" "Lüg mich nicht an. Überleg dir mal, wie ich mich dabei gefühlt hätte. So könnte ich doch niemals weiterleben!" Mit diesen Worten stürmte er aus dem Badezimmer. Ich könnte wetten, dass er nicht darauf geachtet hatte, ob ein Slytherin gerade im Gemeinschaftsraum war. Doch anscheinend hatte der Gryffindor Glück gehabt, denn es war kein Laut aus dem Raum nebenan zu vernehmen...  
  
Nach einigen Minuten folgte ich Potters Beispiel und ging langsam in Richtung Aufenthaltsraum, um mich dann endlich ins Bett zu legen. Ich glaube kaum, dass der Gryffindor mich heute Nacht noch einmal sehen wollte. Wahrscheinlich würde ich an seiner Stelle auch nicht anders handeln. Wahrscheinlich...  
  
****~****  
  
Das war eine absolut schlaflose Nacht! Ich sehe, kaum zu glauben, aber wahr, einfach nur scheiße aus. Wieder so eine Sache die mir noch nie untergekommen war. Bis jetzt hatte ich immer gedacht, wie schade es doch sei, dass ich mich nicht selbst als Freund haben konnte, doch als ich heute morgen in den Spiegel guckte... Ich wäre ja fast in Ohnmacht gefallen! Wie kann man nur so beschissen aussehen? Meine Haare sahen schlimmer als die von Snape aus, ich war blasser als die weißeste Wand und meine Augenringe konnte man bestimmt noch aus 100 Metern Entfernung erkennen! Was für ein guter Start in den Morgen...  
  
Ich habe erst mal eine Stunde lang die Dusche belegt... Obwohl, es hat mich schon eine Menge Überwindung gekostet überhaupt wieder in dieses Ding rein zu gehen. Ich sag dazu nur: Schlechte Erinnerungen! Sehr schlechte Erinnerungen!!! Dann hab ich meine ganze Tube Haargel aufgebraucht und muss mir von meiner Mutter jetzt so schnell es geht neues schicken lassen! Und wegen meinen Augenringen... Ich war wirklich kurz davor in das Bad der Mädchen zu rennen und Pansy ihr Make-Up zu klauen... Naja, ich hab es dann doch gelassen... Was mir dann natürlich gleich heute morgen solche Sprüche wie: "Man siehst du scheiße aus Draco!", "Na wohl eine aufregende Nacht gehabt, was?", oder "Also irgendwas ist heute anders an dir.", eingebracht hatte... Der letzte Spruch kam natürlich von Goyle. Wer könnte auch sonst so unterbelichtet sein und so etwas sagen!? Stimmt schon, der von Crabbe war auch nicht viel besser, aber ich hab jetzt echt keine Lust mehr darüber nachzudenken...  
  
Obwohl, eigentlich wäre es immer noch besser über meine dummen Kumpels nachzudenken, als mir wieder über die Themen von letzter Nacht den Kopf zu zerbrechen. Tja, die Themen von letzter Nacht... Da gab es doch so einige die mir große Schwierigkeiten machten. Und das schlimmste war, ich hatte auf die meisten meiner Fragen noch immer keine Antworten gefunden!  
  
Meine wichtigsten Fragen waren wohl: Warum hatte ich Potter geküsst? Warum hatte ich mich nicht gegen Potters Handeln gewehrt? Warum war er so wütend? Warum handelte das zweite Ich des Gryffindors auf einmal so merkwürdig? Was sollte der Mist mit "Glaub mir, ich habe meine Gründe."? Warum konnte mir Potter eine klatschen? Warum waren meine Kopfschmerzen schon wieder weg?  
  
Fragen über Fragen und doch keine richtigen Antworten. Woher auch?  
  
Ich glaube das mit den 'Warum sind meine Kopfschmerzen schon wieder weg?' muss ich gleich wieder zurücknehmen, wenn ich weiter über diese verdrehten Sachen nachdenke!  
  
Das kann doch nicht sein, dass ich überhaupt so viel über Potter nachdenke! Von den 7 Fragen, die mich im Moment am meisten beschäftigen, betreffen doch wirklich 6 den schwarzhaarigen Jungen! Und die 7. auch noch indirekt. Früher habe ich nur darüber nachgedacht, wie ich ihm eins auswischen könnte... ich weiß noch genau, wie ich am Anfang dieser ganzen Geschichte darüber nachgedacht habe, dass es Potter bestimmt ärgert, wenn er nur eine Hälfte des Anhängers hätte... Tja und heute wäre ich dagegen wirklich froh, wenn er beide hätte.  
  
Doch dennoch würde es nicht mehr so wie früher sein. Es kann nicht mehr so wie früher sein! Wo ist nur der alte Draco geblieben? Das ständige Arschloch, das 95 Prozent seiner Gedanken an sich selbst verschwendete und die restlichen 5 daran, wie er anderen Leuten eins auswischen konnte? Doch will ich meine alte Denkweise überhaupt wieder haben? Vielleicht... Ich weiß nicht genau.  
  
Ich frage mich, ob nicht alles so kommen musste. Der goldene Junge der Gryffindors und der Prinz der Slytherins zusammen... War das etwa unser Schicksal? Dumm wenn es das wäre... Man hätte es doch bedeutend einfacher haben können, wenn ich mich im ersten Jahr gleich mit Potter angefreundet hätte...Doch wer sagt schon, das Leben sei leicht?  
  
Ja, man merkt schon wieder, wie ich mich vor dem eigentlichen Thema drücke... Ich wollte noch mal meine gefunden Antworten durchgehen, auch wenn das nicht besonders viele waren. Komisch, warum muss ich am Anfang auch gleich die schwierigste Frage nennen?... Tja warum hatte ich Potter geküsst? Das ist ganz einfach. Es war weil... natürlich war es nicht einfach, doch ich finde nun einmal keine richtige Antwort darauf. Ich weiß nur, dass es falsch, verboten und was weiß ich noch alles war... doch gestern, in genau jenem Moment wusste ich, dass es das Richtige war, was ich tat. Und irgendwie bereue ich es nicht mal. Furchtbar, solche Eingeständnisse sind einfach schrecklich! Und dann auch noch dieser Satz: 'Werd bitte wieder so wie früher.'! Was dümmeres und flacheres konnte mir wohl nicht einfallen... Was hatte ich mir nur bei so einem idiotischen Satz gedacht? Es ist ja nun nicht so, dass ich was von Potter wollte! Auf gar keinen Fall... eigentlich denke ich, es hat etwas mit dem Anhänger zu tun. Hat es doch, oder? Bestimmt. Über die zweite Frage will ich erst gar nicht nachdenken... Haha, doch eigentlich bin ich mir da auch wieder sicher, dass der Anhänger an allem Schuld ist... oder der Schlag, den ich auf den Kopf bekommen habe. Muss mir noch überlegen, was plausibler ist.  
  
Hm, dass Potter so wütend war ist dagegen schon richtig leicht zu beantworten... Ich meine, eigentlich brauche ich sie auch gar nicht zu beantworten. Irgendwie hat er es ja auch schon selbst gesagt 'Langsam frage ich mich wer hier der Verrückte ist! Immerhin lässt du dich ja einfach so flachlegen.'... Das war wirklich hart. Aber ich könnte wirklich nicht mit ruhigen Gewissen behaupten, dass ich mich gewehrt hätte... Natürlich hätte ich mich gewehrt! Wer sagt, dass ein Malfoy überhaupt ein Gewissen hat? Keiner! Genau so sieht es nämlich aus, es ist immer noch alles so wie ich es haben will, immerhin bin ich ein Malfoy. Also irgendwie klingt meine Rede auch nicht mehr so überzeugend wie früher.  
  
'Was sollte der Mist mit "Glaub mir, ich habe meine Gründe."?' und 'Warum konnte mir Potter eine klatschen?' versteh ich ja nun überhaupt nicht... Wie sollte ich auch erstens das verquere Hirn eines Verrückten verstehen und zweitens das merkwürdige Handeln eines Anhängers... Immerhin ist es nur ein Anhänger! Der kann doch eigentlich gar nicht handeln! Ach, was weiß ich denn...  
  
Und warum meine Kopfschmerzen so plötzlich nach einer Stunde weg waren weiß ich auch nicht. Ist mir eigentlich auch egal, solange die Kopfschmerzen nur nicht mehr wiederkamen... Ich wäre bestimmt vor Schmerzen gestern Abend noch drauf gegangen. Gut, dass sie schnell weg waren. Wäre doch zu schade, wenn die Welt auf Draco Malfoy verzichten müsste.  
  
Mir machen meine eigenen Sprüche keinen Spaß mehr... Daran muss ich arbeiten.  
  
Ich denke ich sollte mich nachher mal mit Potter treffen... aber vorher muss ich mich erst einmal beruhigen. Wäre ja peinlich, wenn ich meine peinlichen Gedanken auch noch aussprechen würde. Was mache ich aber dann? ...Ich werde mich erst mal auf gar keinen Fall entschuldigen! Wieso auch? Aber ich würde schon ganz gerne wissen, was er von der ganzen Sache hält...  
  
Oder vielleicht will ich ihn auch einfach nur wiedersehen. Wie primitiv...  
  
  
  
Fertig, feritg, fertig . Hi alle zusammen! Könnt ihr es glauben??? Nein? Ich auch nicht.... Es ist wirklich unbelievable, wie schnell ich diesmal den neuen Teil fertig geschrieben habe. Ich hoffe ihr freut euch ^^ Das ist mein Vor-Weihnachtsgeschenkt für euch.  
  
Und jetzt mal gleich zu diesem Kapitel: Das gefällt mir richtig gut!!! Das letzte war ja nun nicht sooo der Hit, aber das gefällt mir mal wieder gut ^^ Irgendwie ist die ganze Story zwar nun an einer Stelle gelandet, die ich nicht vorgeplant hatte, aber ich bin ja eh nicht der Typ, der alles so genau plant. Vielleicht liegt es ja daran, dass der Teil wieder ganz aus Dracos Sicht geschrieben ist....ja ich denke, das ist einer der wichtigsten Gründe, weshalb er mir gut gefällt.  
  
Hm, anfänglich sollte die Geschichte mal 7 Teile haben... Das habe ich ja nun schon überschritten. Dann sollte er 12 haben... Tja aber irgendwie habe ich so das ungute Gefühl, dass es schon wieder mehr werden. Warum kann ich mich eigentlich nie kurz fassen???  
  
Noch was: ich habe noch nie eine Fanfiction gesehen, dessen Chartere mehr OOC sind als meine... öhm, aber wen stört das schon .?  
  
Dann mal wieder thanks an Yamachan!!! Ich hoffe der Teil entspricht wieder eher deinen... Naja, du weißt schon was ich meine _  
  
Und natürlich mal wieder dankeeee an meine lieben Reviewer ^^ Ich hab euch ja diesmal gar nicht so viel Zeit zum reviewen gelassen, deshalb sind es diesmal auch nicht sooo viel geworden, aber immer noch genug, ne? ^__^ Freu mich schon wieder auf eure Kommis! Einige lassen sich ja immer echt was einfallen. Haha, ihr seid kreativer als ich *grins*  
  
So, ich höre dann mal auf rumzunerven. Man sieht sich im 9. Teil, wann immer ich den auch schreiben werde.  
  
See ya Eure Firelove 


	9. Das Geheimnis des Anhaengers

Der zerbrochene Anhänger  
  
Autor: "Firelove" firelove2000@firemail.de  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter und alle anderen Charaktere dieser Geschichte gehören nicht mir, sondern Joanne K. Rowling. Ich mache kein Geld mit dieser FF!  
  
Warnings: Vorläufiges Rating PG-13. ein bisschen OOC Das ist eine SLASH Fanfiction, wer damit nicht klar kommt, sollte es auch nicht lesen! Und natürlich Vorsicht vor einer FF-Schreiberin mit verrückten Gedanken ^^  
  
Pairings: Draco/Harry, Hermine/Ron und noch so einige.  
  
Genre: Romantik/Humor, noch so einiges ^^  
  
Summary: Harry und Draco finden einen 'zerbrochnen' Anhänger. Nichts ist mehr, wie es vorher war. Denn eigentlich gehört genau dieser immer zusammen. Slash  
  
Reviews: Reviews sind lebenswichtig für eine Schreiberin! Also immer her damit! Ich würde mich freuen^^  
  
"..." gesprochen ... Inhalt des Buches ... ist aus der Sicht nach der Geschichte geschrieben... hm, schwer zu erklären, aber man versteht es schon ^^ Denk ich doch mal...  
  
Und hier ist mal wieder eines der unbeliebteren Kapitel aus Harrys Sicht. Naja, da müsst ihr durch. Das nächste ist dafür wieder aus Dracos Sicht ^^ Ach ja und gewidmet ist das Kapitel allen Lesern und Reviewern, die ich abgöttisch liebe *knuddel*  
  
Kapitel 9 Das Geheimnis des Anhängers  
  
Der Morgen war kurz gesagt einfach nur scheiße...Oder wäre es logischer zu sagen, die niemals endende Nacht? Genau, ich habe nicht eine einzige Minute geschlafen. Und das hat auch seine guten Gründe. Die Geschehnisse der letzten Stunden hatten mich doch sehr mitgenommen.  
  
Eigentlich hatte ich das Gefühl, dass bis gestern alles ziemlich gut gelaufen wäre, mit dem Anhänger, Malfoy und mir... Bis auf ein paar kleine Vorfälle. Tja, aber heute weiß ich's besser. Nichts ist gut! Verdammt noch mal gar nichts. Es stimmt, dass ich nicht gerne fluche, aber in solchen Situationen lässt sich das nun einmal nicht vermeiden.  
  
Die Szene zwischen Draco und mir war so schnell an mir vorbeigezogen, dass ich erst einmal die restliche Nacht gebraucht hatte, um zu realisieren, was überhaupt geschehen war. Das Treffen mit Hermine und Ron hatte ich logischer Weise vergessen und so war ich sofort in den Gryffindorturm zurückgekehrt, total aufgelöst. Ich könnte wetten, dass meine beiden besten Freunde ziemlich sauer auf mich waren und, dass Hermine mir heute mal wieder eine Standpauke halten wird. Doch wenn die das Gleiche mitgemacht hätten wie ich, dann würden sie bestimmt auch nicht anders handeln... Halt! Es passiert ganz sicher keinem Anderen so etwas wie mir. Immerhin... immerhin hätte ich fast mit Malfoy...  
  
Bei Merlin, ich kann nicht mal darüber nachdenken! Wie konnte dieser Idiot auch nur einfach so dastehen und sich gar nicht wehren. Ich weiß, dass er in einer ziemlich aussichtslosen Situation war, aber er hätte sich wenigstens bemühen können! Dann wäre er auch ohne einen Schlag davon gekommen... Und da hätten wir auch schon wieder das nächste Problem. Ich hatte doch wirklich den großen Draco Malfoy geschlagen. Ich bin mir zwar vollkommen sicher, dass er es verdient hat, aber dennoch bereitet mir die ganze Angelegenheit Kopfzerbrechen. Wie konnte ich mich nur von dem Bann des Anhängers losreißen? Eine blöde Frage. Ich bin mir schon lange nicht mehr sicher, was dieser Anhänger so alles bewirkt. Meiner Meinung nach hat der eh ein Eigenleben. Wenn ich nur daran denke, was ich unter seinem Einfluss schon wieder für einen Schwachsinn gesagt habe... Was meinte er nur mit: Er handelt immer passend zu Situation? Argh, irgendwann drehe ich hier noch durch! Am besten wäre es, ich würde jetzt einfach aufwachen und alles wäre nur ein schlechter Traum gewesen. Unglücklicher Weise stand ich gerade im Bad und putzte mir die Zähne... Nicht besonders normal für einen Traum. Ich musste mich wohl oder übel mit der Realität abfinden.  
  
Es ist jetzt wohl nur noch abzuwarten, was Malfoy zu seiner Verteidigung sagt...  
  
****~****  
  
Ich war zur Abwechslung mal der erste im Gemeinschaftsraum. Also beschloss ich das gleich auch einmal auszunutzen und ging alleine zum Frühstück. Ruhig schlenderte ich die Gänge von Hogwarts geradewegs zur Großen Halle entlang. Da es noch so früh war standen die meisten Schüler jetzt gerade erst auf... So konnte ich ungestört weiter nachdenken. So tief in Gedanken versunken merkte ich kaum, dass auf mich eine andere, mir nur allzu bekannte Person zukam. "Wenn du nicht willst, dass wieder so etwas wie gestern Nacht passiert, dann würde ich jetzt ziemlich schnell stehen bleiben." Ruckartig stoppte ich meine Schritte und schaute auf meinen Gegenüber. "Da habe ich aber gerade noch mal Glück gehabt." Ich schaute in Malfoys Gesicht. Dafür, dass die gestrige Nacht so... verwirrend gewesen war, hatte er doch recht gute Laune. Sein ewiges Lächeln präsent wie immer und die Augen zu schmalen Schlitzen verzogen. Das einzige, unnormale für Malfoy waren die leichten Ringe unter seinen Augen... Wenn man nicht ganz genau hingeschaut hätte, wären sie einem wohl gar nicht erst aufgefallen.  
  
"Was heißt hier 'du' hast Glück gehabt? Denkst du für mich wäre das etwa schön gewesen?" "Wohl eher nicht, aber du wärst wenigstens nicht wieder geschlagen worden." War ja klar, dass er gleich darauf anspielen musste... "Oh das..." "Ja, genau das." Jetzt wollte er mir doch wirklich ein schlechtes Gewissen einreden... Und er hatte es natürlich mal wieder geschafft, denn ich hatte wirklich ein schlechtes Gewissen. Das ganze 'war' schlimm gewesen, aber ihn gleich zu schlagen... "Ich wollte das nicht, aber ich war nun einmal so wütend auf dich... Es tut mir leid." "Also wenn wir das noch ein bisschen üben, dann kannst du damit bald in einer Show auftreten." Argh, was sollte denn das jetzt schon wieder? Kann dieser Slytherin nicht einmal ernst sein? "Sag mal spinnst du? Ich versuche hier nett zu sein und du?! Du hast nichts besseres zu tun, als mich schon wieder zu beleidigen! Dabei bist du mir auch noch eine Entschuldigung schuldig!" "Ich entschuldige mich bei gar keinem. Schon aus Prinzip nicht. Immerhin bin ich..." Bevor er den altbekannten Satz beenden konnte schaltete ich mich wieder in das Gespräch ein. "...Ein Malfoy. Ja, ja, das hab ich nun schon tausend mal gehört und dennoch weißt du dieses mal ganz genau, dass du dich entschuldigen musst. Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass du es nicht tun wirst... Aber solange du dich innerlich ein bisschen mit deinen Gewissensbissen quälst ist das auch okay." "Gewissenbisse? Wer? Ich ganz sicher nicht." Wie unschuldig der blonde Slytherin doch gucken konnte. Nur schade für ihn, dass ich ihm nie glaubte. "Vergiss es, Malfoy. Du kannst es nicht abstreiten. Ich kann mir ganz genau vorstellen, was in dir vorgeht." "Ach, du hast doch keine Ahnung!" "Und ob! Ich bin nicht so naiv wie du immer denkst." Vielleicht war ich im ersten und zweiten Schuljahr noch dieser naive Harry Potter, der sich nicht in der Zaubererwelt auskannte und genauso wenig in Gefühlsangelegenheiten... Aber heute kann ich mir doch schon ziemlich gut vorstellen, was in anderen Leuten vorgeht... Ich gebe ehrlich zu, dass dieses Vorhaben bei einem Malfoy vielleicht schwerer war, als bei Anderen... Aber immerhin hatten wir jetzt schon so viel zusammen durchgemacht, dass ich mir sicher sein konnte zu wissen, was in ihm vorging... Da war ich mir sicher, oder? "Natürlich bist du naiv. Ich habe immer recht." "Hast du nicht!" "Hab ich doch!" Bei Merlin, wenn uns jetzt jemand hören würde... Wir benahmen uns wieder genau wie in unserem ersten Schuljahr! "Hast du nicht..."  
  
"Wie im Kindergarten..." Ich drehte mich ruhig um. Und da standen meine beiden besten Freunde mit einem breiten Lächeln auf dem Gesicht und lachten uns innerlich aus... Das war ihnen genau anzusehen. "Dabei habt ihr doch gar keinen Grund zu streiten." "Ach was weißt du schon, Granger!" Malfoy strich sich in seiner bekannt arroganten Art eine blonde Haarsträhne aus den Augen und schaute Hermine abwertend an... Doch dieses mal übersah ich diesen Blick... Denn der Slytherin hatte recht, meine beste Freundin hatte keine Ahnung, was gestern Abend passiert war. "Genau Hermine! Du hast absolut keine Ahnung." Hermine schüttelte daraufhin nur lächelnd ihren Kopf. Ich frage mich, was im Moment in ihr vorging. "Kann schon sein, dass ich nicht weiß, was eure Beweggründe dafür waren gestern Abend nicht mehr zu erscheinen und dennoch..." "Und dennoch was?" Es war unnormal ein breites Grinsen auf Hermines Gesicht zu sehen. Es schien fast so, als ob sie alles von gestern Nacht wüsste... Doch das war es nicht. Ihr Grinsen hatte eine vollkommen andere Bedeutung. "Also Jungs. Wenn ihr mir versprecht nicht auszurasten, dann erzähl ich euch auch was schönes." Und in diesem Moment wusste ich es. All meine Sorgen, all meine Ängste verschwanden aus meinem Körper.... Alles würde wieder wie früher werden. "Das ist nicht wahr! Wow, Hermine wie hast du das nur gemacht???" Ich löste mich aus meiner Versteinerung und umarte Hermine glücklich. Den bösen Blick des Slytherins sah ich dabei nicht... Genauso wenig wie den besorgten von Ron.  
  
"Ich kann's kaum glauben, dass bald wieder alles wie früher sein soll." "Ja, ich kann's auch nicht glauben." Ich schaute Ron etwas verwundert an. Hatte ich mich nur verhört, oder lag da etwa wirklich Sarkasmus in seiner Stimme. Ich schüttelte mein ungutes Gefühl ab und wandte mich wieder zu Hermine. "Jetzt sag schon, woher habt ihr die Informationen?" "Aus einem Buch?" "Schon klar, aber ich hätte niemals gedacht, dass es auch wirklich ein solches Buch gibt!" Ich war so aufgeregt, dass ich selbst nicht mehr so recht wusste, was ich überhaupt redete... Doch darum kümmerte ich mich nicht weiter. "Also erst mal stand es logischer Weise in der verbotenen Abteilung... Immerhin war das was ihr getan habt ja auch verboten und total unverantwortlich. Von daher..." "Bitte Hermine, das haben wir ja nun wirklich schon oft genug gehört. Erzähl lieber wie wir diesen blöden Anhänger wieder loswerden." "Tja, das ist etwas komplizierter... Am besten wäre es, wenn wir das Frühstück ausfallen lassen würden und die ganze Sache an einem anderen Ort weiter besprechen könnten."  
  
"Und es würde auch ganz sicher nicht auffallen, dass gerade wir fehlen." Ich drehte meinen Kopf zur Seite. Die Frage wunderte mich nicht wirklich... aber dafür fiel mir auf, dass Malfoy gerade das erste mal, seitdem Hermine und Ron aufgetaucht waren, etwas gesagt hatte. Woher kam das nur? Ich meine, er ist doch sonst nicht so still... Ist er denn nicht froh darüber, dass er sich bald wieder so wie früher verhalten konnte? "Damit musst du wohl leben, wenn du wissen willst, was es mit dem Anhänger auf sich hat." "Ja, wenn man es wissen will." Sagte Ron ruhig... Also irgendwie verhielt sich mein bester Freund immer merkwürdiger. Ich frage mich echt, was mit ihm los ist.  
  
"Dann würde ich sagen, wir beeilen uns, vielleicht sind wir ja schnell fertig. Immerhin geht das Frühstück ja noch eine Weile." Wie konnte Malfoy denn jetzt nur ans Frühstück denken? "Das denke ich nicht, Malfoy. Wir werden eine ganze Weile brauchen." "Und ich denke, dass du auch keinen Appetit danach mehr haben wirst." Ich schaute verwirrt zwischen Hermine und Ron hin und her. Die Beiden sprachen wirklich in Rätseln. "Ach, was weißt du schon Wiesel?" "Ich weiß eine ganze Menge mehr als du. Glaub mir Malfoy." "Wie auch immer. Lasst uns lieber gehen."  
  
Malfoy war schon ein ganzes Stück gegangen, als Hermine nochmals seine Schritte stoppte. "Und welchen Ort schlägt Mister-ich-bin-so-cool-gutaussehend-und-weiß-alles vor?" "Schätzungsweise könnten wir jetzt in so ziemlich jeden Klassenraum gehen. Ich glaube kaum, dass jemand freiwillig auf sein Frühstück verzichtet und lieber schon mal ein bisschen in einem Klassenraum rumsitzt." Da hatte der Slytherin ausnahmsweise mal recht...  
  
****~****  
  
Nun saßen wir also in einem der unzähligen Klassenräume von Hogwarts. Gespannt schaute ich auf Hermine, die fest in ihren Händen ein Buch hielt. Dieses legte sie nun ruhig auf den Tisch, um den wir saßen. Der schwarze Umschlag des Buches sah schon ziemlich alt aus und die silberfarbene Schrift auf dem Buchrücken war auch kaum mehr zu lesen. Langsam fragte ich mich wirklich, was in dem Buch drin stand. Und auch wer es geschrieben hatte... "Fang endlich an, Hermine." "Jetzt nerv mal nicht so, Harry. Das passt ja gar nicht zu dir." Stimmt, aber in letzter Zeit war vieles nicht mehr normal. "Du würdest auch so nerven, wenn du den Anhänger um hättest." Ich holte die Kette mit der einen Hälfte des Anhängers unter meinen Sachen hervor und hielt ihn Hermine direkt vor die Augen. "Ist ja schon gut. Am besten ich lese einfach vor, was hier über den Anhänger steht, okay?" "Jetzt quatsch nicht blöd rum, Granger." Oho, das war der Slytherin, den wir alle kannten... "Wie reizend Malfoy. Ich rette euch hier und ihr? Ihr seid nicht mal ein wenig dankbar." Malfoy seufzte hörbar. Es war schon komisch, dass gerade wir vier an einem Tisch saßen und uns nicht irgendwelche Flüche an den Hals hexen wollten... Ich glaube jedenfalls, dass Malfoy das auch nicht wollte... Wenn ich recht darüber nachdenke hatte der Anhänger wirklich eine Menge verändert. Es war langsam an der Zeit, dass alles wieder normal wurde.  
  
Hermine räusperte sich kurz und fing dann an zu lesen.  
  
Die Herkunft und Macht des Anhängers ist nicht sicher zu bestimmen, da es kaum einen Zauberer gibt, der ihn schon einmal gesehen hat. Vielleicht ist er sogar nur eine einfach Legende. Wer weiß... Man sagt, dass der Anhänger einst einem Zauberer gehörte, der sich verbotener Weise in einen anderen Zauberer verliebt hatte. Als er eines Tages fast seine Selbstbeherrschung verloren hatte, beschloss er seine Gefühle zu einem Großteil wegzuschließen. Er hielt das für die einzige vernünftige Lösung, denn es war nicht richtig dem Anderen seine Gefühle zu offenbaren. So ließ er sich von einem guten Bekannten, der Zaubererschmied war, einen magischen Anhänger herstellen. In diesem Anhänger wollte er seine verbotenen Gefühle versiegeln. Doch schon bald merkte der Zauberer, dass dieses Vorhaben unmöglich war. Der Anhänger zerstörte sich schon nach kurzer Zeit selbst und er stand wieder mit den gleichen Problemen da. Seine Gefühle waren einfach zu stark, um sie in einem 'einfachen' Anhänger zu versiegeln. So änderte er seine Pläne und ließ sich einen zweiten Anhänger anfertigen, der aus 2 Hälften bestand. In der einen Hälfte versiegelte er erneut seine Gefühle... Er wusste, dass er etwas brauchte, um seine Gefühle zu neutralisieren. So schuf er ein magisches Ebenbild seines Geliebten und schloss dies in die 2. Hälfte ein. Zum Schluss fügte er die beiden Hälfen magisch zusammen, auf das seine Gefühle nie wieder zum Vorschein treten würden.  
  
Über die Jahre hinweg vergaß er seine einst so große Liebe vollkommen und gründete mit einer Hexe, in die er angeblich verliebt war, eine Familie. Es wird vermutet, dass es sich bei dem Zauberer um Godric Gryffindor gehandelt haben soll... Doch Beweise gibt es dafür nicht, der Anhänger wurde angeblich nur von einem anderen Menschen gesehen: Salazar Slytherin. Er soll den Anhänger an sicherem Ort versiegelt haben, sodass er keinen Schaden anrichten konnte.  
  
"Das ist eine ziemlich verrückte Geschichte, aber gebracht hat sie uns doch auch nichts! Ich meine, da steht ja nicht einmal, wie wir den Anhänger loswerden können." "Hermine war noch nicht fertig, Harry." Ich zog meine Augenbrauen verwundert hoch. Warum war Rons Laune eigentlich immer noch so schlecht? "Oh, na, dann lies mal schnell zu Ende." "Ja..."  
  
Falls der Bann des Anhängers doch irgendwann gebrochen werden sollte, ist es wohl nicht genau abzuschätzen, was passieren wird. Doch es ist sicher, dass die Wirkung nur durch eine Sache wieder aufgehoben werden kann und zwar durch das, was sich der Zauberer immer gewünscht hatte... Nur ein Moment wahrer Liebe kann den Bann brechen.  
  
Ich hielt meinen Atem an. Und am liebsten hätte ich auch nie wieder angefangen zu atmen... Wir würden die Anhänger nie wieder loswerden! Nie! Ich konnte doch Malfoy nicht... lieben. "Das ist ein Problem." Ich wendete meinen Blick ruckartig auf den blonden Slytherin. "Das ist ein Problem??? Mehr hast du dazu nicht zu sagen? Das ist kein verdammtes Problem, das ist unser Todesurteil!" "Jetzt übertreib mal nicht. So schlimm ist es nun auch wieder nicht." Ich schaute Hermine ungläubig an. Das konnte sie doch nicht ernst meinen! Sind denn hier alle verrückt geworden? "Also ich gebe Harry vollkommen recht. Das ist ein Todesurteil." Ron nickte zustimmend. Wenigstens einer, der mich verstand... Kein Wunder, dass er sich so komisch verhalten hatte. Jetzt kann ich ihn vollkommen verstehen!  
  
Wenn ich nicht schon gesessen hätte, wäre ich wahrscheinlich erst mal umgefallen. Ich konnte Malfoy nicht lieben! Immerhin war er... Malfoy! Mein Atem stockte noch immer. Meine Gedanken waren wirr und drehten sich immer wieder um das gleiche Thema: Es war unmöglich den Anhänger je wieder loszuwerden. Nur in einem Moment wahrer Liebe wäre es möglich den Anhänger wieder abzunehmen... Das Problem war nicht einmal, dass es sich schlimm anhörte, sondern dass ich auch keine Ahnung hatte, was damit gemeint war. Wenn ich wieder etwas ruhiger wäre, müsste ich mir erst einmal Gedanken darüber machen.  
  
Wie schnell ich doch all diese verwirrenden Sachen von gestern Abend vergessen hatte. Ich dachte nicht mehr im Geringsten darüber nach! Wenn ich es doch getan hätte, wäre mir aufgefallen, dass jetzt alles einen Sinn ergab, doch so intelligent war ich diesem Moment nicht... Und auch nicht in irgendeinem anderen Moment. Ich machte mir zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben nur Gedanken über mich selbst. Ich wusste zwar, dass auch Hermine und Ron ziemlich verwirrt waren... Vor allem Ron, doch das nahm ich gar nicht so recht wahr. Ich war einfach zu sehr damit beschäftigt mich selbst zu bemitleiden, was auch irgendwie angebracht war.  
  
Gut, dass nicht alle so dumm wie ich waren. Gut, dass Malfoy nicht so war wie ich. Ich frage mich, wie alles ohne Malfoy ausgegangen wäre... Vielleicht besser, vielleicht schlechter. Wer weiß das schon?  
  
"Ich geh dann mal." Ich riss meine grünen Augen erschrocken auf und wendete dann meinen leeren Blick wieder auf Malfoy. "Das ist ein Scherz, oder? Du kannst doch nicht einfach gehen!" "Was soll ich denn sonst machen, Potter? Denkst du ich gesteh dir jetzt mal schnell meine Liebe und alles wäre wieder 'wie vorher'? Ich glaube kaum, dass es damit getan wäre... Und auch wenn der Bann so gebrochen werden könnte, würde ich es nicht sagen. Wenn dir so viel daran liegt, dann sag du es doch!" Ich schüttelte verzweifelt meinen Kopf und doch wusste ich, dass Malfoy recht hatte. Ich bemerkte nicht einmal mehr, wie der Slytherin den Raum verließ. Ich war viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt über seine Worte nachzudenken...  
  
"Es wäre besser, wenn wir jetzt auch gehen, oder Harry?" Das sanfte Lächeln meiner Freundin sah ich nicht, da mein Blick immer noch auf einem Punkt auf dem Tisch haftete. Ich konnte die Geschehnisse von gestern schon kaum verarbeiten... Wie sollte ich das dann erst mit diesen hier anstellen? "Ja, wir können eh nichts machen..." Und so standen Ron und Hermine auf und gingen schon einmal langsam vor. Auch ich erhob mich dann mühsam und schaute aus dem großen Fenster des Klassenraumes.  
  
Die Zeit schien still zu stehen. Die Wolken am Himmel bewegten sich nicht und auch kein einziges Blatt wirbelte über den Boden von Hogwarts. Mein Blick wanderte in die Ferne und meine Gedanken schweiften zu einem ganz anderen Ort.  
  
In diesem Moment war ich verzweifelt. Wirklich verzweifelt. Wie sollte ich mein Leben noch leben können, wenn ich ewig an diesen Anhänger gebunden war? Wie sollte ich Malfoy nur jemals lieben können...  
  
  
  
Hi! Ich habe es endlich mal geschafft auch diese Fanfiction weiterzuschreiben ^^ Ich weiß, dass der Teil nicht besonders lang ist, aber hey es ist besser, als gar nichts.  
  
Meine Zeit war ziemlich begrenzt im Moment, da ich viel mit der Schule und den Vorbereitungen für meine Japanreise zu tun hatte. Gut, dass ich jetzt endlich eine Wohnung gefunden habe _ Also heißt das: Ich habe jetzt wieder meeehr Zeit für FFs schreiben ^^  
  
Aber nun zu der FF! Ich stand bei der Fanfiction eine ganze Weile vor einer riesigen Mauer und wusste nicht so recht weiter. Das lag wohl zum größten Teil daran, dass mir einfach nichts mehr für die weitere Storyline einfiel. Wie sollte alles ausgehen... Wie sollte es überhaupt weitergehen. Vor ein paar Tagen ist mir dann schlagartig eine ganze Menge eingefallen und ich habe alles gleich aufgeschrieben. Nun stehen die weiteren Kapitel schon fest und ich kann in Ruhe weiterschreiben. Ich werde mich also bemühen nicht mehr so lange zum Schreiben zu brauchen ^^  
  
Zu diesem Teil kann ich nur sagen: Endlich ist rausgekommen, was es mit dem Anhänger wirklich auf sich hat. Ziemlich unglaublich Story, oder? Aber was solls?! Ich bin die Autorin, ich darf mir so nen absurden Kram ausdenken *grins* Ach ja, es ist übrigens noch nicht alles geklärt... Zum Beispiel, was das eigentlich für ein Buch war!? Haha, aber das kommt auch noch raus! Ich freu mich schon auf den nächsten Teil. Er passt wieder viel besser in den eigentlichen Lauf der Geschichte rein. Komisch, wieso denke ich das immer bei den Kapitel, die aus Dracos Sicht geschrieben sind?  
  
Dann vielen Dank, an die Leute, die immer so nett reviewen *knuddel* Ich würde mich natürlich auch dieses mal wieder über Reviews freuen und hoffe mal, ihr seid nicht allzu böse mit mir, dass ich erst jetzt weitergeschrieben habe ^^  
  
Wie immer vielen Dank an meine super Beta-Leserin! Feary forever .  
  
Man liest sich ^^  
  
See ya Eure Firelove 


	10. Treffen um Mitternacht

Der zerbrochene Anhänger  
  
Autor: "Firelove" firelove2000@firemail.de  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter und alle anderen Charaktere dieser Geschichte gehören nicht mir, sondern Joanne K. Rowling. Ich mache kein Geld mit dieser FF!  
  
Warnings: Vorläufiges Rating PG-13. ein bisschen OOC Das ist eine SLASH Fanfiction, wer damit nicht klar kommt, sollte es auch nicht lesen! Und natürlich Vorsicht vor einer FF-Schreiberin mit verrückten Gedanken ^^  
  
Pairings: Draco/Harry, Hermine/Ron und noch so einige.  
  
Genre: Romantik/Humor, noch so einiges ^^  
  
Summary: Harry und Draco finden einen 'zerbrochnen' Anhänger. Nichts ist mehr, wie es vorher war. Denn eigentlich gehört genau dieser immer zusammen. Slash  
  
Reviews: Reviews sind lebenswichtig für eine Schreiberin! Also immer her damit! Ich würde mich freuen^^  
  
"..." gesprochen ... Inhalt des Briefes ... ist aus der Sicht nach der Geschichte geschrieben... hm, schwer zu erklären, aber man versteht es schon ^^ Denk ich doch mal...  
  
Yep, das Kapitel sollte eigentlich aus Dracos Sicht sein... Ist es größtenteils auch, nur zwischendurch ist der Teil auch mal aus Harrys Sicht geschrieben ^^ Es ist mein kleines nachträgliches Geschenk an euch zu Valentinstag... Deshalb vielleicht auch etwas zu 'romantisch' geraten... aber auch nur vielleicht . Ach ja und es ist der 10. Teil von 'Der zerbrochene Anhänger'! Das heißt: Party! Jubiläum ^^ Komisch, dass ich jetzt doch wirklich schon beim 10. Kapitel bin. Aber ich will euch nicht weiter zulabern. Viel Spaß beim lesen! Hehe und die Kommis net vergessen _  
  
Kapitel 10 Treffen um Mitternacht  
  
Dracos Sicht:  
  
"Potter ist so unglaublich naiv! Nein, das ist nicht das richtige Wort... Er ist so unfassbar dumm!... Nein, auch nicht, er ist..." Argh! Jetzt führe ich doch wirklich Selbstgespräche! Wie weit ist es eigentlich schon mit mir gekommen? Ich meine, Selbstgespräche sind etwas für alte Leute, aber ganz sicher nicht für einen Malfoy!... Naja, aber was erwartet man auch in so einer Situation?!  
  
Ich bin froh darüber im Moment etwas für mich allein sein zu können. Kein nerviger Crabbe, der irgendwelche dummen Fragen stellt, kein Goyle, der die gesamte Zeit über seinen immer anhaltenden Appetit jammert und zum Glück auch keine Pansy, die mich am liebsten gleich mit in ihr Bett zerren würde. Ich hatte mich still und heimlich in unseren Schlafsaal zurückgezogen und konnte damit rechnen, dass zumindest für die nächste Stunde hier auch keiner auftauchen würde. Wer will auch schon um 8 Uhr schlafen? Die Slytherins ganz sicher nicht. Dafür sind sie viel zu stolz... dafür sind 'wir' viel zu stolz. Nur kleine Kinder gehen so früh ins Bett, ganz sicher nicht ein Slytherin! Mir sollte es jedenfalls nur recht sein, immerhin konnte ich so mal wieder ungestört nachdenken.  
  
Der gesamte Tag war anstrengend. Um ehrlich zu sein SEHR anstrengend. Eigentlich fing alles recht normal an... Es war nicht ungewöhnlich, dass der erste Mensch, den ich morgens traf Potter sein musste. Wenn ich so über mein Glück in letzter Zeit nachdachte, war es sogar relativ normal. Wie fast immer fingen wir an uns zu streiten und es war alles noch recht 'angenehm'... Hey, immerhin musste ich mich nicht entschuldigen! Verwirrend wurde die ganze Geschichte wohl erst, als Potters kleine Freunde auftauchten mit... mit diesem verdammten Buch! Wie ich dieses Buch hasse! Wer auch immer diesen Kram geschrieben hat ist hoffentlich eines qualvollen Todes gestorben.  
  
Ich habe die Geschichte des Anhänger jetzt bestimmt schon hundert mal durchdacht und dennoch verstehe ich alles noch nicht so ganz... Wenn wirklich Godric Gryffindor diesen Anhänger gemacht hat, dann würde das ja bedeuten, dass Harry mit dem Willen von diesem alten Zauberer handelt, oder? Und wer bin ich dann in der ganzen Geschichte, etwa sein Geliebter???  
  
Langsam ließ ich mich auf mein Bett fallen und starrte die Decke an. Anscheinend hatte dieser Godric Gryffindor einen ganz schönen Schaden, wenn er gerne so wie Harry im Bann des Anhänger gehandelt hätte... Der hatte nicht nur einen Schaden, der war komplett verrückt! Irgendwie geht mir die ganze Zeit über nicht die Frage aus dem Kopf, wer dieses Buch geschrieben hat... Nicht nur, dass ich ihm gerne einen Fluch an den Hals hexen würde, nein viel mehr würde mich interessieren, woher er das mit dem Anhänger überhaupt weiß... wenn ihn angeblich noch keiner gesehen haben soll. Also ich finde die ganze Sache ziemlich merkwürdig... und dennoch logisch. Leider! Ich hasse es zuzugeben, aber jetzt macht alles einen Sinn. Warum das zweite Ich von Potter bei unserem letzten Treffen sich so komisch verhalten hatte war jetzt ja wohl glasklar! Dieses zweite Ich sieht in mir seinen Geliebten und will einfach nur zurückgeliebt werden... Ahh, wie sich das anhört! Das ist ja ekelhaft! Unglaublich!  
  
Ich seufzte leise und warf mich einige Male von der linken auf die rechte Seite, bis ich letztendlich feststellte, dass jede Position auf meinem Bett unbequem war. So setzte ich mich wieder aufrecht hin und ließ die Beine über die Bettkante hängen. Hm und für einen Godric Gryffindor war es dann wohl auch nicht schwer mal schnell meine Kopfschmerzen, die immerhin ER auch verursacht hatte, wieder wegzuzaubern... Ich meine, dass ist doch das Mindeste, was man für seine Geliebten tun kann, oder etwa nicht? Beim Erben Slytherins, ich will und kann einfach nicht akzeptieren, dass irgend so ein verrückter Geist, der in einen noch verrückteren Anhänger eingesperrt ist, ausgerechnet MICH für seinen Geliebten hält!  
  
Als ob das nicht schon alles schlimm genug wäre... Nein, da warteten noch viel schlimmere Erkenntnisse heute auf mich! Im Buch stand doch wirklich geschrieben, dass man den Anhänger nur, ich zitiere 'In einem Moment wahrer Liebe' wieder loswerden könnte. Ein Moment wahre Liebe? Gibt es den überhaupt? Und wenn ja, wie soll er aussehen? Fragen über Fragen... mal wieder. Ich senkte meinen Kopf langsam und schaute angespannt den kalten Fußboden des Slytherin-Schlafsaals an. Bis eben war ich noch ruhig geblieben, doch langsam stieg wieder die Wut in mir auf... wie schon so einige Male an diesem Tag. Potter bringt mich irgendwann noch um denn Verstand! Wie kann ein Mensch nur gleichzeitig in einer Person naiv, dumm, ständig freundlich (außer zu den Slytherins), immer ehrlich und auch noch ekelhaft kameradschaftlich sein?... Hatte ich schon naiv und dumm erwähnt? Sein ständiges Gerede über 'Bald ist alles wieder wie früher' kann ich wirklich nicht mehr hören! Denkt er etwa wirklich, es wird irgendwann noch einmal so wie früher sein? Nachdem was alles schon zwischen uns passiert ist? Ich kann kaum mehr eine Nacht richtig schlafen ohne an all die Geschehnisse der letzten Wochen zu denken. Ich habe mich verändert, genauso wie er sich auch verändert hat und dieses neue Denken, Handeln könnten wir nicht einfach von heute auf morgen wieder abstellen. Auch wenn es so viel einfacher für uns alle wäre. Für mich, für ihn, für alle anderen Schüler Hogwarts und für wer weiß wen noch.  
  
Unruhig ließ ich meinen linken Fuß über den glatten Steinboden gleiten. Sitzen war anscheinend auch nicht das richtige. Und so stand ich wieder auf. Dieser Prozess war jetzt schon viele male hintereinander abgelaufen: Im Zimmer hin und her laufen, mich hinlegen, mich hinsetzten und dann wieder aufstehen. Ich musste irgendetwas tun, sonst würde ich vielleicht wirklich noch verrückt werden und das wäre ja schade bei so einem gutaussehenden Jungen.  
  
Ich musste unbedingt wissen, wer dieses Buch geschrieben hat, was der Quatsch mit 'ein Moment wahrer Liebe soll' ,ob ich den Anhänger irgendwann wieder loswerden würde und das am Besten alles auf einmal und so schnell wie möglich! Doch wer konnte mir diese Fragen schon beantworten? Genau, keiner! Gar keiner! Aber immerhin gab einen mit dem ich über das Thema reden konnte... Ja, und das war nun einmal Harry Potter, ob es mir gefiel, oder nicht. Anscheinend war ich nicht nur in einer Hinsicht an den Jungen, der lebt, gebunden.  
  
Mit zittrigen Händen nahm ich ein Stück Papier, einen Umschlag und einen Federkiel aus meinem Nachttisch und schrieb schnell ein paar Zeilen auf das vorher noch leere Blatt. Danach faltete ich das Papier und steckte es in den Umschlag, so wie es jeder andere normale Mensch auch getan hätte. Mit einer für mich außergewöhnlich unsauberen Schrift schrieb ich außen auf den Umschlag: Harry Potter. Es war das erste mal, dass ich den Namen meines Erzfeindes aufschrieb. Komisch dieser Anhänger brachte viele erste male mit sich. Zum ersten mal hatte ich einen Jungen geküsst, zum ersten mal hatte ich Potter als Harry angesehen, zu ersten mal... Halt! Wieso denke ich überhaupt über so etwas nach?! Ich sollte meine Zeit für wichtigere Dinge nutzen, wie zum Beispiel ein Buch lesen... Aber war das denn 'wirklich wichtig' im Moment?  
  
Ich holte schnell meinen Mantel aus dem Schrank und ging dann die Treppe hinunter zum Gemeinschaftsraum. "Draci, da bist du ja! Ich hab dich schon vermisst!" Bei Merlin, die hatte mir gerade noch gefehlt! "Wie schön für dich, Parkinson. Ich hab dich nur leider gar nicht vermisst." "Jetzt sei doch nicht so gemein, Draci! Und außerdem hab ich dir schon hundert mal gesagt, du sollst mich Pansy nennen." Bis hundert kannst du doch nicht einmal zählen. "Ich muss jetzt weg, also lass mich in Ruhe!" Pansy starrte gespannt auf den Brief, den ich in der Hand hielt. Jetzt fehlte bloß noch, dass... "Draciiii, für wen ist dieser Brief???" Ich habs ja geahnt... Aber lügen konnte ich schon immer gut, also war eine kleine Lüge kein großes Problem für mich. "Für meine Mutter und jetzt lass mich endlich gehen." "Ich könnte dich zur Eulerei begleiten." "Ja nicht! Bleib du lieber hier und mach was intelligentes..." Hatte ich das etwa gerade wirklich gesagt? Als ob Pansy auch nur im Ansatz dazu in der Lage wäre etwas intelligentes zu machen. Ich schüttelte verwundert den Kopf... Doch als ich sah, dass Parkinson schon wieder zur nächsten Frage ansetzte ergriff ich die Flucht. Noch mehr von ihrem dummen Gequatsche hätte ich wirklich nicht ertragen! Da war es ja noch angenehmer mit Potter zu reden. ....... Das hab ich nicht wirklich gedacht, oder? Wie war das noch mal mit dem verrückt werden?  
  
****~****  
  
Harrys Sicht:  
  
Ich saß in Gedanken versunken am Fenster unseres Schlafsaales, als ich eine Eule auf mich zufliegen sah. Es war eine Eule von Hogwarts... Ich frage mich für wen sie wohl ist. Nach einigen Sekunden flog die große, braune Eule durch das offene Fenster an mir vorbei in den Schlafsaal. Sie drehte einige Runden und ließ sich dann neben meinen Füßen nieder. Den Brief, den sie im Schnabel gehabt hatte, ließ sie fallen. Bevor ich den Brief überhaupt erst aufheben konnte war sie auch schon wieder flügelschlagend aus dem Fenster verschwunden. Ich nahm den weißen Brief in die Hand und las die Aufschrift: Harry Potter  
  
Wer konnte mir um diese Zeit noch einen Brief schicken und dann auch noch mit einer Schuleule? Die Schrift kannte ich jedenfalls nicht... Neugierig riss ich den Brief an der Oberseite auf und begann die mit grüner Tinte geschriebenen Worte zu lesen:  
  
Triff mich um 12 Uhr auf der Lehrertribüne des Quidditchfeldes. D. Malfoy  
  
Nicht schon wieder... Hatte ich denn heute nicht schon genug ertragen müssen? Anscheinend nicht, aber da ich doch interessiert daran bin, was der Slytherin zu sagen hatte werde ich wohl hingehen. Komisch wie oft wir zwei uns in letzter Zeit gesehen haben. So etwas wäre früher nie passiert...  
  
****~****  
  
Dracos Sicht:  
  
"Du bist spät, Potter." Ich saß jetzt schon seit geschlagenen 15 Minuten auf einer kalten Bank der Tribüne. Es war immerhin Winter und ich muss sagen, dass auch wenn sich das vielleicht keiner vorstellen kann, ich diese eisige Kälte nicht unbedingt mag... Gut, besser als 30° C im Schatten ist es bestimmt, aber darum ging es ja gar nicht. "Entschuldige mal, es ist nun einmal nicht so einfach mitten in der Nacht durch Hogwarts zu schleichen." "Wer von uns beiden hat denn einen Tarnumhang? Da dürfte es dir doch ein leichtes sein in Hogwarts zu so einer Zeit umherzuwandern... Was du, wie ich wetten könnte, auch schon unzählige male getan hast." Ich strich mir eine meiner blonden Strähnen aus dem Gesicht, sodass Potter meinen kalten Blick auch deutlich sehen konnte. "Ach, du bist doch bloß neidisch, dass ich mal was habe, was du nicht hast. Dein Stolz verträgt das nicht." "Was weißt du schon über meinen Stolz? Und außerdem, wenn ich so einen dummen Tarnumhang haben wollte, dann wäre es eine Leichtes für mich in nur wenigen Tagen einen zu bekommen." "Natüüürlich. Was immer du sagst, Malfoy." Jetzt hatte ich mich doch wirklich hier mit diesem Idioten getroffen um mir seine dummen Sprüche anzuhören. Er sah wohl immer noch nicht, wie ernst die Lage war, oder sollte ich eher sagen, dass er es nicht sehen wollte?!  
  
"Was willst du überhaupt von mir? Du siehst die ganze Geschichte doch ganz locker! 'Das ist ein Problem'." "Du hast nicht gerade probiert mich zu imitieren, oder Potter?" Denn wenn er das getan hatte, dann müsste ich ihm jetzt leider eine reinschlagen, auch auf die Gefahr hin, dass mich dieser Potter-Godric Gryffindor- Verschnitt vielleicht wieder abknutschen könnte. "Das würde ich doch niemals tun, Meister Malfoy größter aller Zauberer." Ich zog eine meiner Augenbrauen hoch. Potter kannte diese Geste schon gut genug, schließlich machte ich ihm nicht zum ersten mal deutlich, dass ich über seinen kindlichen Sprüchen stand. "Ich weiß ja, dass du dich nicht mit dem Inhalt des Buches abfinden kannst, aber durch deine dummen und vor allem grottenschlechten Witze wird es auch nicht besser." "Aber durch dein Gerede, oder was?!" Gut erkannt. Wenn ich etwas sage, dann kann alles nur besser werden. "Ich konnte doch noch nicht einmal richtig anfangen zu reden!" "Was vielleicht auch besser so ist." "Warum bist du überhaupt hier, wenn du eh nicht mit mir sprechen willst?" "..." So schnell kann man den großen Harry Potter also zu schweigen bringen. Wie einfach... "Oh, da fällt dir wohl nichts mehr zu ein, was? Um so besser, jetzt kann ich endlich mal ein bisschen reden." Und so konnten wir endlich das eigentliche Gespräche beginnen...  
  
"Ich habe zwei Fragen an dich und ich will, dass du sie mir beantwortest." "Und was ist, wenn ich nicht will?" "Dann wärst du nicht hier her gekommen." Die smaragdgrünen Augen des Gryffindors funkelten mich böse an. Er wusste, dass ich recht hatte und das machte ihn wütend... oder war es nur wegen dem Grinsen, das ich auf den Lippen hatte? "Gut, dann kommen wir jetzt wohl zu den Fragen... Erstens wer hat dieses merkwürdige Buch geschrieben?" "Und zweitens?" Musste der schwarzhaarige Junge eigentlich immer alles so genau wissen? Konnte er Sachen nicht einfach mal so hinnehmen, wie sie waren? "Beantworte mir zuerst erstens. Ich denke damit bist du eh schon überfordert, also bemüh dich nicht unnötig über zwei Fragen gleichzeitig nachzudenken." "Du bist mal wieder zu reizend, Malfoy." ...Gutaussehend hast du noch vergessen. "Ich weiß, so kennt man mich nun mal. Mir liegt nicht umsonst halb Hogwarts zu Füßen." "In deinen Träumen vielleicht... Die Schüler liegen dir höchstens zu Füßen, weil sie sich übergeben müssen." Ich schluckte hart. Seit neustem war ich nicht mehr so immun gegen Potters Sprüche und deshalb machte ich ihm am besten schnell klar, dass er so etwas lieber lassen sollte.  
  
"Wenn wir den Anhänger irgendwann wieder abbekommen wollen, dann wäre es wohl besser, wenn du nicht mehr so mit mir sprechen würdest." Dieses mal war der Gryffindor wieder an der Reihe still zu sein. Er war offensichtlich ziemlich verwirrt von meinem letzten Satz. Ich war es auch, doch ich ließ es mir das nicht anmerken. Mein leerer Blick konnte auch durch so etwas nicht aus der Fassung gebracht werden. "Ich weiß auch nicht wer das Buch geschrieben hat." Oh, jetzt kann er auf einmal also doch meine Frage beantworten, immerhin.... hat ja auch lange genug... WAS? "Warum weißt du das nicht???" "Ich habe Hermine nicht gefragt. Ich fand dieses Detail wäre nicht so wichtig." "Das ist es aber!" Komisch, auch wenn unsere Streiterein doch so typisch für uns waren... langsam wurden sie mir zu anstrengend, zu langweilig, zu... "Woher hätte ich wissen sollen, dass du mit deinem verdrehten Verstand ausgerechnet 'das' wissen willst." "Wenn du deinen Verstand überhaupt mal eingeschaltet hättest, wüsstest du vielleicht selbst, dass dieses Detail wichtig ist!" "Ach und wozu?" Hm, wozu ist dieses Detail wohl wichtig... und wozu sind unsere Streiterein noch wichtig? "Denk doch selbst nach! Oder hast du wirklich keinen Verstand?" Wir schauten uns eine ganze Weile ruhig in die Augen... beruhigten uns wieder. Erst jetzt fing der Gryffindor an zu reden.  
  
"Wie lautet die zweite Frage?" Komisch früher endeten unsere Streitereien entweder in einer Schlägerei, oder in einem Zaubererduell... Und jetzt lenkte man also nur noch vom Thema ab. "Was...was denkst du ist mit 'ein Moment wahrer Liebe' gemeint?" Es war still. Ich ahnte, wusste sogar vielleicht, dass Harry sich im Moment Gedanken über unsere Probleme mit dem Anhänger machte. Er kannte anscheinend genauso wenig wie ich die Antwort auf meine Frage... Die Ruhe war bedrückend, man spürte wie aussichtslos die ganze Situation mittlerweile geworden war. Meine Gedanken schweiften unterdessen vom eigentlichen Thema erneut ab... Schon wieder hatte ich den Gryffindor Harry genannt. Könnte es sein, dass mir das in 'gefühlvollen' Momenten neuerdings öfters passierte? Ich wollte nicht, dass so etwas passierte und dennoch gab es keine Möglichkeit für mich zur Gegenwehr. "Ich habe mir heute schon ziemlich oft diese Frage gestellt, doch ich bin nicht wirklich zu einer Antwort gekommen." Der schwarzhaarige Junge unterbrach meine Gedanken und machte mich wieder auf das vorrangige Problem aufmerksam.  
  
"Nicht wirklich?" Ich schaute ihn fragend an, doch der Gryffindor drehte nur seinen Kopf zur Seite... Sodass ich die leichte Röte auf seinem Gesicht nicht sehen konnte. "Na gut, ich bin zu gar keiner Antwort gekommen." Ich lächelte schwach. Also konnte mir der schwarzhaarige Junge auch nicht weiterhelfen... Wie hätte es auch anders sein können?! "Es ist schon komisch wie lächerlich unsere Streitereien wirken, wenn man bedenkt was für Probleme wir wirklich haben, nicht?" Was für eine Einsicht. Hätte ich Potter gar nicht zugetraut. "Stimmt, vielleicht wäre es im Moment besser weniger zu streiten und mehr ernsthaft zu reden, auch wenn uns das nicht so leicht fallen dürfte." "Damit hast du wohl recht." "Sind wir gerade etwa wirklich mal einer Meinung?" "Anscheinend schon." "Ich denke, dann muss die Welt morgen untergehen, oder so was in der Art..." Und Harry lachte. Noch niemals hatte der Gryffindor wegen einer meiner Witze ehrlich gelacht. Ein sanftes Lachen, nicht so ein abwertendes wie ich es von ihm gewöhnt war... Wie ich es von mir selbst gewöhnt war. Vielleicht geht die Welt ja ehrlich unter.  
  
"Hast du irgendwelche Ideen zu unserem Problem?" Ich dachte kurz nach, bevor ich antwortete. Immerhin bin ich hierher gekommen, um ihn das zu fragen und nicht umgekehrt. "Ich bin immer noch der Meinung, dass es mit einem Liebesgeständnis nicht getan ist. Immerhin könnten diese Worte ja auch gelogen sein und das wäre dann ja nicht mehr 'wahre Liebe'." Der Gryffindor nickte kurz und ich fuhr mit meinen Ausführungen fort.  
  
"Vielleicht gibt es ja keine andere Lösung, als uns wirklich zu verlieben." Ich sah, wie Potter den Mund schon aufmachte um zu protestieren, doch ich wollte meine Worte selbst erst einmal klar stellen. Nicht, dass der Gute irgendetwas missversteht. "Doch da dieses Vorhaben wohl unmöglich ist müssen wir uns etwas anderes überlegen... Und ich habe leider absolut keine Ahnung was." "Ich auch nicht. Immerhin haben wir uns ja auch schon mal ge..ge..." "Geküsst?" "Genau, ich meine..." Innerlich musste ich lachen, wie oft will Potter eigentlich noch vom Thema ablenken? "Warum hast du eigentlich so ein Problem damit das Wort küssen zu sagen?" "Ich habe kein Problem damit es zu sagen, ich habe nur ein Problem es mit dir zusammen zu erwähnen." Bin ich denn wirklich so schrecklich? Immerhin ist es nur ein Satz... "Und wieso hast du eben schon wieder nur gesagt 'es'? Es ging doch gar nicht um mich." "Ist das denn jetzt wichtig?" Hm, lass mich mal überlegen... "Ich denke schon, vielleicht können wir so klären, wie..." "Das stimmt doch gar nicht, Malfoy! Du willst doch nur wissen, ob mir die Küsse gefallen haben!" Und auf einmal kann er mich doch mit küssen in einem Satz erwähnen... "Und hat es dir gefallen?" So sehr ich mich auch bemühte... Es war unmöglich diese Frage zu unterdrücken! Nicht nur der alte Malfoy kam dabei wieder zum Vorschein, nein der neue Malfoy war auch ziemlich neugierig.  
  
"Spinnst du? Warum sollte ich darauf antworten... Halt, wenn ich nicht antworte denkst du bestimmt, dass es mir gefallen hätte... deshalb sag ich lieber gleich, dass es mit ganz und gar nicht gefallen hat! Nicht im Geringsten, kein bisschen, nicht mal ein kleines bisschen, nicht..." "Ich hab es ja verstanden, Potter. Beruhig dich wieder. Ich wollte das auch nur wissen, weil..." "Weil?" Gute Frage, wieso wollte ich das wissen? "Wenn wir uns küssen und... und nur ganz theoretisch würde es uns Beiden gefallen, vielleicht könnte der Bann des Anhänger ja gebrochen werden." Und zum zweiten mal in dieser Nacht entstand lag eine unangenehme Stille in der Luft. Ich hatte das Gefühl langsam nicht mehr atmen zu können, nicht mehr denken zu können. Keiner von uns wusste mehr, was er sagen sollte... Am liebsten wäre ich aufgestanden und weggerannt. Ja, richtig gehört, ich als Malfoy wäre am liebsten vor einem Problem weggerannt... Und das lag noch nicht einmal daran, dass mein Gesicht so stark brannte. "...Meinst du wirklich?" Erneut schluckte ich. Meinte ich das wirklich? Wollte ich das so meinen? Konnte ich so eine Meinung mit meinem Gewissen vereinbaren? "Vielleicht." Das war eine Antwort, die ich vertreten konnte... Doch bald sollte ich auch das vergessen haben, als ich meinen Kopf in die Richtung des Gryffindors drehte. Smaragdgrüne Augen sahen mich ernsthaft an und es lag etwas in ihnen, dass ich noch nie gesehen hatte und auch niemals beschreiben könnte.  
  
"Küss mich...Draco."  
  
Hi! Seht ihr, es kann auch schneller gehen mit einem neuen Teil ^^ Fast hättet ihr noch viel länger warten können, da ich mein Buch, in dem ich die Storyline aufgeschrieben habe nicht wiedergefunden hatte (es ist hinter meinen Schreibtisch gerutscht _). Aaaber zu Glück hab ich es vorhin wiedergefunden und hab mich dann auch gleich an den neuen Teil gesetzt und ich muss sagen... Er gefällt mir besser, als ich ihn geplant hatte! Er gefällt mir sogar richtig gut . Entschuldigt, wenn euch das Geschnulze auf die Nerven geht! Hehe, aber ich fand es süß. Ahhh, kawaii, ne ^^  
  
Der Plot ist mittlerweile komplett anders als geplant, doch das stört mich nicht besonders, da er mir so besser gefällt. Draco hat immer noch mit seinem alten und neuen Ich zu kämpfen... Immerhin wäre es ja wirklich unmöglich sich von heute morgen von einem Arsch in einen Prinzen zu verwandeln... Auch wenn ich es mir bei Draco gerne vorstellen würde ^^ Hm, gibt's noch was zu sagen? Ach ja, das Ende _ Hehe, ist mal wieder ein 'kleiner' Cliffhanger geworden und ihr könnt euch auch schon freuen, jetzt wo die dumme Schule wieder richtig angefangen hat, hab ich auch net so viel Zeit zu schreiben, das heißt: Mit dem nächsten Teil wird es wohl wieder länger dauern... Aber vielleicht habt ihr ja auch Glück und mich packt einen Abend das Schreibfieber und ich schreibe doch ziemlich schnell weiter. Haha, wenn überhaupt jemand den nächsten Teil lesen will.  
  
Wie immer special thanks an Feary! Schön so ganz ohne 'das' und 'dass' Fehler eine FF zu haben uuund ohne verdrehte Sätze ^^  
  
Dann vielen Dank für die Reviews im letzten Kapitel!!! Ihr könnt euch gar nicht vorstellen, wie sehr ich mich gefreut habe . Ich hoffe, ihr lest weiter fleißig meine Fanfictions (Ich hoffe doch, ihr habt auch alle schön 'Schatten für die Ewigkeit' schon gelesen ^^) und vielleicht reviewt ja auch wieder der eine, oder andere. Ich würde mich jedenfalls sehr freuen!!! Aber das wisst ihr ja bereits, ne?  
  
Lange Rede, kurzer Sinn: Ich versuche mich mit dem weiterschreiben zu beeilen danke alle, die mich noch immer unterstützen und wir sehen uns dann im nächsten Teil!  
  
See ya Eure Firelove 


	11. Ist es Schicksal, oder einfach nur Zufal...

Der zerbrochene Anhänger  
  
Autor: "Firelove" firelove2000@firemail.de  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter und alle anderen Charaktere dieser Geschichte gehören nicht mir, sondern Joanne K. Rowling. Ich mache kein Geld mit dieser FF!  
  
Warnings: Vorläufiges Rating PG-13. ein bisschen OOC Das ist eine SLASH Fanfiction, wer damit nicht klar kommt, sollte es auch nicht lesen! Und natürlich Vorsicht vor einer FF-Schreiberin mit verrückten Gedanken ^^  
  
Pairings: Draco/Harry, Hermine/Ron  
  
Genre: Romantik/Humor, noch so einiges ^^  
  
Summary: Harry und Draco finden einen 'zerbrochnen' Anhänger. Nichts ist mehr, wie es vorher war. Denn eigentlich gehört genau dieser immer zusammen. Slash  
  
Reviews: Reviews sind lebenswichtig für eine Schreiberin! Also immer her damit! Ich würde mich freuen^^  
  
"..." gesprochen  
  
Das Kapitel widme ich Nika, da ich mich so lange nicht mehr bei dir gemeldet habe und dir damit zeigen will, dass es mir wirklich Leid tut! Und natürlich alles Gute nachträglich zum Geburtstag!!! Sieh das Kapitel als kleines nachträgliches Geschenk an ^^ Ich hoffe es gefällt dir! (Und allen Anderen natürlich auch XD)  
  
Der Teil größtenteils aus Harrys Sicht geschrieben.  
  
Kapitel 11 Ist es Schicksal, oder einfach nur Zufall?  
  
Harrys Sicht:  
  
Küss mich Draco? Was habe ich da nur gesagt? Ich glaube jetzt habe ich endgültig meinen Verstand verloren. Ich will ihn doch nicht mal wirklich küssen. So ist es doch, oder? Bei Merlin, dieser Slytherin wird mich irgendwann noch total verrückt machen.  
  
Für einen Moment hatte ich wirklich gedacht, dass wir mit so einem 'simplen' Kuss unsere Probleme mit dem Anhänger loswerden könnten. Doch jetzt, wo ich erneut darüber nachdenke, wird mir klar, dass ich mich mal wieder nur selbst belogen habe. Ich seufzte leise und stand dann auf. Malfoy schaute mich fragend an. Es ist wirklich ungewöhnlich ihn mal mit einem normalen Gesichtsausdruck zu sehen. Wir haben uns wirklich sehr verändert. Da hat er wohl recht. "Vergiss einfach, was ich gesagt habe." Ich ging ein paar Schritte zurück, um klar zu machen, dass ich so schnell wie möglich weg von hier wollte. "Das hat doch alles keinen Sinn. Liebe kommt nicht auf Befehl, egal was man versucht. Es war ein verdammt dummer Vorschlag." "Der aber nicht von mir kam." Ich löste meinen Blick vom Boden und schaute den blonden Slytherin direkt in die Augen. "Was soll denn das jetzt schon wieder? Gerade hatten wir noch gesagt, dass wir uns nicht mehr streiten wollen und dann." "Ich wollte nur klarstellen, dass es dein 'dummer' Vorschlag war und nicht meiner." "Mit dir kann man doch nicht normal reden! Erst erzählst du irgendwas von ach so tollen Fragen und tust so, also ob du wahnsinnig verzweifelt wärst und jetzt fängst du schon wieder mit deinen beleidigenden Sprüchen an!" Auch der Syltherin musste irgendwann mal einsehen, dass ich mir nicht alles von ihm gefallen ließ. "Beleidigende Sprüche? Ich habe doch nur einen ganz normalen Satz gesagt und außerdem. Mafoys tun nicht so, als ob sie verzweifelt sind. Sie sind es nämlich nie!" Natürlich. Besser gelogen hast du auch schon mal. "Ich habe keine Lust mehr auf deine arrogante Art, ich gehe! Und schicke mir bloß nicht noch mal eine Eule. Ich werde mich nämlich ganz sicher nicht ein zweites Mal mit dir treffen, um mich wieder beleidigen zu lassen!" Und damit rauschte ich davon.  
  
Vielleicht war ich ja wirklich 'etwas' ungerecht gerade gewesen, aber ich kann nun einmal nicht anders. Ganz im Gegensatz zu dem großen Draco Malfoy bin ich nämlich wirklich verzweifelt.  
  
Dracos Sicht:  
  
"Dabei hatte ich doch wirklich nichts Beleidigendes gesagt." Letztendlich hatte Potter anscheinend doch noch den Verstand verloren. Da will man einmal 'nett' sein und dann so was. Ich war doch wirklich nicht beleidigend gewesen. Naja und das ich arrogant bin kann er mir nun wirklich nicht vorhalten. So bin ich nun mal und das wird sich wohl auch nie mehr ändern. Hoffe ich zumindest. Ein bisschen von meinem alten Ich möchte ich doch noch ganz gerne behalten.  
  
Langsam erhob ich mich jetzt auch von meinem Platz. Mein eines Bein war eingeschlafen und ich versuchte nun wieder ein normales Gefühl hinein zubekommen, indem ich etwas auf der Stelle herumhüpfte. Wie absolut Malfoy untypisch! Ich sollte mich echt bemühen wieder etwas normaler zu werden. Das ist ja kaum auszuhalten!  
  
So wie der Gryffindor es vor wenigen Minuten getan hatte seufzte ich jetzt auch leise. Potter wusste gar nicht, wie unrecht er hatte. Es stimmt zwar, dass diese ach so tolle Liebe nicht auf Befehl kommt, aber es ist ganz sicher falsch, dass man nichts tun kann, um die ganze Sache zu beschleunigen. Und genau das werde tun. Solange ich mich nicht auf solche schnulzigen Gefühle einlassen muss ist doch alles in Ordnung. Ich muss nur Potter dazu bekommen sich in mich zu verlieben, ein bisschen so tun, als ob ich romantisch wäre und dann bin ich schneller den Anhänger wieder los, als der Gryffindor noch einmal 'bei Merlin' sagen kann. Das ist doch eine meiner leichtesten Übung. andere Leute zu beeinflussen. Das es sich dabei um den ach so tollen Jungen, der lebt, handelt spielt keine Rolle. Mein Charme ist einfach zu groß, als dass er mir widerstehen könnte. Ich brauche jetzt nur noch einen Plan, wie ich das Ganze anstelle. Aber bis ich den zusammen habe ist auch nur eine Frage der Zeit.  
  
Eigentlich sollte ich Potter danken, denn er hat mir mit diesem Abend schon sehr geholfen. Immerhin hat er mich zum ersten Mal Draco genannt. Das ist ein echter Fortschritt. Hoffentlich werde ich ihn niemals ausversehen Harry nennen. Dann würde ich nämlich mein eigenes Spiel verlieren. Und ein Malfoy verliert nicht. Niemals!  
  
Harrys Sicht:  
  
Ich hatte mich wieder beruhigt. Immerhin hatte ich dafür ja auch die ganze restlich Nacht noch Zeit gehabt. Geschlafen habe ich zwar nicht, aber dafür hatte ich wieder einige Dinge in meinem Kopf ordnen können. Und das Ergebnis davon war, dass ich hundertprozentig davon überzeugt war, dass Malfoy noch immer genauso ein Idiot wie früher ist, dass es einen Moment wahrer Liebe zwischen uns nie geben wird und wir somit auch niemals diesen Anhänger loswerden können. Aber wen interessieren solche Kleinigkeiten schon? Mich? Auf gar keinen Fall! Soll ich doch für immer dieses Anhänger umbehalten, mir ist im Moment alles egal. Wenn der Anhänger bedeutet, dass ich Malfoy nie wieder zu nahe kommen muss, dann ist er doch eher ein Geschenk, als eine Plage. Eigentlich sollte ich dem Macher des Anhängers wirklich dankbar sein! Nie wieder Malfoy! Yay, das wäre sogar eine Party wert.  
  
"Harry!!!" Ich schaute mich um. Ron stand hinter mir und warf mir einen genervten Blick zu. "Äh. wartest du schon lange?" "Seit geschlagenen fünf Minuten stehst du jetzt schon da und scheinst ein Selbstgespräch in deinem Kopf zu führen. Ich hatte dich nämlich schon einige male angesprochen, aber als du nicht reagiert hast hab ich lieber erst einmal meine Sachen zusammengepackt!" "Oh, meine Sachen muss ich auch noch zusammenpacken." Ich griff nach meiner Tasche und stopfte schnell alle Sachen rein, die ich für den Tag brauchen würde. "Na super. Bist du endlich fertig?" Ein letzter Blick, ob ich nichts vergessen hatte, und ich hastete aus dem Schlafsaal hinaus. Ron sagte ich nur schnell beim Vorbeigehen: "Beeil dich! Wir werden noch zu spät zum Essen kommen." Ich rannte die schmale Treppe hinunter und hörte nur leise den wütenden Satz den Ron mir noch hinterher rief. "Das sagt genau der Richtige!"  
  
****~****  
  
"Ihr seid spät dran." Ich schaute auf Hermines schon leeren Teller und suchte dabei nach einer akzeptablen Entschuldigung. "Ich." "Genau, Harry ist an allem schuld. Er stand ewig lange nur im Schlafsaal rum und hat gar nichts gemacht." Toll, wenigstens muss ich mir jetzt keine Ausrede einfallen lassen. "Worüber hast du nachgedacht, Harry?" Jep, das hatte ich befürchtet. "Über nichts Besonderes." "Wenn es nichts Besonderes ist, dann kannst du es uns ja erzählen." Ron nickte Hermine zu. Schön, dass wenigstens die Beiden sich in dieser Angelegenheit einig waren. "Ach, es ist so unwichtig, dass es gar nicht erwähnenswert ist." "Ich glaube ja eher, dass du dir mal wieder Gedanken über den Anhänger. und Malfoy gemacht hast, sonst hättest du uns schon längst erzählt, was dir vorhin Kopfzerbrechen bereitet hat." Hermine hatte wirklich nicht umsonst den Ruf immer alles zu wissen. oder zumindest zu erahnen. "Warum sollte ich euch so etwas verheimlichen?" Ich nahm eine Scheibe Tost aus dem Brotkorb und begann irgendwelche undefinierbare Marmelade draufzuschmieren. Im Moment war mir alles recht, solange ich nur meinen Freunden nicht in die Augen gucken musste. "Weil du nicht willst, dass wir wissen wie sehr dich die ganze Sache mitnimmt." Bei dem Satz rutschte ich mit dem Messer ab und hätte mich beinahe noch selbst erdolcht. Als ob die Fragen und Feststellung nicht schon genug wehtaten. "Mich nimmt die ganze Sache aber gar nicht mit. Erst vorhin habe ich mir gesagt wie egal die ganze Sache doch ist!" "Ach, vorhin also." Muss ich mich denn aber auch immer selbst verraten?! "Was ist denn nun los, Harry?" Ich glaube Hermine wird immer das erfahren, was sie wissen will. Egal ob es sich dabei um einen Zauberspruch handelt, oder um die Probleme anderer Leute. "Also, ich habe nur darüber nachgedacht, dass ich den Anhänger wahrscheinlich nie mehr loswerden kann. Aber mich stört es auch gar nicht mehr so sehr. Immerhin hilft mir der Anhänger dabei Malfoy für immer aus dem Weg gehen zu können. Jedenfalls muss ich ihn nicht auf naher Distanz ertragen. Ist doch super!" Ich konnte ein Grinsen nicht unterdrücken. Diese Einsicht ist wirklich genial! "Du machst es dir wirklich leicht." Was heißt hier leicht? Ich habe stundenlang über diese Theorie nachgedacht! "Das weißt du, oder Harry? Was ist wenn Snape mal wieder beschließt dich neben Malfoy zu setzten? Oder wenn du gegen Slytherin Quidditch spielst? Willst du dann Malfoy den Schnatz freiwillig überlassen? Wenn ihr Beide nämlich nebeneinander her fliegt ist es sehr wahrscheinlich, dass du dann vor lauter Freude auf Malfoys Besen rüberspringst. Und ich denke, dass fänden einige Leute doch ziemlich merkwürdig." "Was soll denn hier heißen 'vor lauter Freude'?!" "Naja, dein anderes Ich freut sich bestimmt. Du wirst dann sicher nicht mehr gefragt." Ich verdrehte die Augen bei dem Gedanken an mein anderes unbeliebtes Ich. Manche würden vielleicht sagen, dass ich mich einfach mit meiner 'Schizophrenie' abfinden muss, aber ein zweites Ich, das ausgerechnet Malfoy vergöttert, kann ich nun wirklich nicht tolerieren! "Musst du eigentlich immer alles so genau nehmen. Du zerstörst gerade das was ich mir mühevoll die ganze Nacht überlegt habe." "Dafür, dass du daran die ganze Nacht überlegt hast ist es aber nicht besonders einfallsreich geworden. Ein ziemlich dummer Einfall." Hatte ich diesen Satz nicht vor kurzem schon mal gehört? "Muss mir eigentlich jeder sagen, dass ich nur dumme Einfälle habe?" "Wer ist denn jeder?" "Ach, vergiss es einfach." Wow, das könnte langsam wirklich einer meiner Lieblingssätze werden. Und er ist auch noch in fast jeder Lebenslage passend. Wie praktisch!  
  
"Hat es was mit." Nein, nein, nein. Der Slytherin war jetzt wirklich der Letzte über den ich reden wollte. "Nein, hat es nicht! Ich gehe jetzt und wenn ihr mitkommen wollt, dann stellt bitte keine Fragen mehr. Sonst laufe ich lieber alleine. Immerhin ist es noch früh am Morgen! Da kann ich solche Fragen nun einmal nicht vertragen." Ich schob meinen Stuhl zurück, nahm meine Tasche in die Hand und ging in Richtung Ausgang. Aus dem Augenwinkel konnte ich sehen, wie mir meine beiden Freunde folgten. Also keine unangenehmen Fragen mehr heute morgen und dennoch musste ich nicht alleine zu Snapes Klassenraum laufen. Der Morgen konnte also nur noch besser werden!  
  
****~****  
  
Es war kalt und dunkel. Also nichts Ungewöhnliches für die Räume unterhalb von Hogwarts. Viele Schüler drängten sich zur Zeit in Richtung Snapes Klassenraum. Eine Doppelstunde Zaubertränke ließ das Lachen auf den Gesichtern der Jugendlichen gefrieren. Die Stimmung zwischen den Schülern war so angespannt wie immer. Es wurde kaum ein Wort gesprochen, sondern nur die Bewegungen der anderen Leute beobachtet. Es ist, als ob sich jeder Schüler hier unten ein bisschen in Richtung Slytherin-sein entwickelt. Keiner vertraut hier keinem mehr. Muss wohl am Umfeld liegen.  
  
Ich versuchte mich zwischen meinen Mitschülern vorbeizudrängen, um schnell in den verhassten Klassenraum zu kommen. Wegen meines ständigen Nachdenkens hatte ich vollkommen vergessen im Zaubertränkebuch die Hauaufgabe zu lesen. Ich wollte vor dem Unterricht wenigstens noch einen kurzen Blick in das Buch werfen. Vielleicht konnte ich mir ja noch ein paar Sachen merken. Vielleicht sogar zufällig genau die passenden Antworten auf die Fragen mit denen mich Snape sicherlich mal wieder quälen würde. Ich glaube ein Punktabzug ist heute mal nicht zu vermeiden.  
  
Unachtsam stolperte ich an ein paar Schülern vorbei, um wen es sich dabei handelte war mir egal. Eigentlich sollte ich gelernt haben, seit dem ich den Anhänger umhabe, etwas vorsichtiger zu sein. Doch anscheinend hatte mich die unangenehme und doch schon fast normale Panik vor dem Zaubertränkeunterricht jede Achtsamkeit vergessen lassen. Als ich bemerkte wie die nur allzu bekannte Hitze in mir aufstieg war es schon zu spät.  
  
In diesem Moment wurde mir klar wie wahr Hermines Worte gewesen waren. Ich konnte ein Zusammentreffen mit Malfoy hier in Hogwarts einfach nicht vermeiden. Und wie es schien waren wir sogar dazu bestimmt uns immer wieder zu treffen. Um Zufall kann es sich doch eigentlich schon gar nicht mehr handeln. Das ganze war sicherlich unser Schicksal. Ein ziemlich hartes Schicksal, wie ich finde. Wenn ich weiter über die ganze Sache nachdachte, dann wurde mir bewusste, dass die Situationen in denen der Anhänger auf mich wirkte immer ungünstiger wurden. Aber hey, schlimmer als jetzt konnte es doch gar nicht mehr werden, oder? Was könnte schon schlimmer sein als rund fünfzig andere Schüler, die einen entsetzt angucken . Vielleicht ein entsetzter Lucius Malfoy. Der würde mich nämlich mit Sicherheit in weniger als 5 Sekunden umbringen. Was konnten dagegen meine lieben Mitschüler schon machen? ... Wenn ich die Wahl hätte würde ich mich vielleicht doch lieber für einen schnellen Tod durch Lucius Malfoys Hand entscheiden, als die Quälerei die ich mit meinen Mitschülern mit hoher Wahrscheinlichkeit in einigen Minuten haben werde.  
  
Wie schon einige Male zuvor war ich wieder in meinem Körper gefangen und konnte nur zugucken, was der Anhänger dieses Mal anstellte. Malfoys Augen waren ungewöhnlich weit aufgerissen und das geübte Auge konnte erkennen, dass eine mittelschwere Panik in ihm aufstieg. Ich hoffe bloß, dass er die Nerven behält und uns aus dieser ziemlich aussichtslosen Situation irgendwie wieder rausholt. Dieser Satz war jetzt nicht besonders sinnvoll, oder?  
  
"Draci wir haben uns schon lange nicht mehr gesehen." Was für ein guter Anfang. Dieser eine Satz schaffte es doch wirklich die Aufmerksamkeit von jedem einzelnen Schüler auf uns zu richten. Dieser Satz könnte leicht in die Liste der Sätze, die man als Harry Potter niemals zu einem Draco Malfoy sagen sollte, aufgenommen werden. "Hast du mich vermisst?" Tja, und wenn ein Schüler doch noch nicht geguckt hatte, dann ganz sicher jetzt. Die müssen doch denken ich spinne! Immerhin rede ich wie ein kleines verliebtes Mädchen. und dann auch noch mit Draco ich-werde-später-Mal-der-größte-dunkle-Zauberer-aller-Zeiten Malfoy. Wieso konnte ich nicht einfach ohnmächtig umfallen, sodass mir diese ganze Szene erspart blieb?  
  
Malfoy schaute sich unterdessen verzweifelt um. Hermine und Ron waren einige Meter von uns entfernt und sie hatten keine Chance sich durch die Massen von Schülern durchzuquetschen. Hilfe von den Beiden konnte der Syltherin also nicht erwarten. Er war absolut auf sich alleine gestellt. Müsste ihm doch eigentlich gut gefallen. Hatte er nicht mal gesagt, er würde es alles am liebsten alleine machen?! Das nehme ich besser zurück, denn es ist gerade wirklich nicht der Moment für sarkastische Bemerkungen. Obwohl was anderes habe ich ja eh nicht zu tun. Vielleicht kann ich mich ja so etwas von der peinlichen Situation ablenken.  
  
"Potter, was soll das?" Wie originell. War ja klar, dass ich am Schluss der Dumme bin. Wenn er jetzt wenigstens gesagt hätte 'Oh Harry Schatz natürlich habe ich dich vermisst!'. Das wäre wenigstens originell gewesen. Da hätte die gesamte Schülerschaft für ewig einen Schock davongetragen. Aber wahrscheinlich ist es besser so. Nachher denken die noch wir sind wirklich zusammen, oder so was. "Ich glaube du weißt ganz genau was das soll." Wie schon so viele Male zuvor frage ich mich, wie ein einfacher Anhänger zwei Personen solche Schwierigkeiten bereiten konnte. Das Leben war wirklich ungerecht.  
  
Ich hörte das leise Fluchen von Malfoy. Unterdessen war er nicht mehr kurz davor in eine mittelschwere Panik auszubrechen, sondern er sah jetzt so aus, als ob er jede Sekunde einen Herzinfarkt bekommen würde. Er legte seine Hand auf meine eigene, die auf seinem Arm ruhte. oder sollte man sagen, die sich an seinem Arm festklammerte? Meine Hand von ihm wegzubekommen war genauso aussichtslos, wie die gesamten anderen Male zuvor.  
  
Wieso konnte ich nicht einmal auch was tun, um uns aus diesen dummen Situationen rauszuholen? Wieso musste immer der Slytherin den Helden spielen? Die Rolle passt doch gar nicht zu ihm. "Potter tu doch was." Malfoys Stimme war nicht mehr als ein Flüstern, sodass ich wohl der Einzige war, der seine Worte verstehen konnte. Und dennoch änderte das nichts. Ich konnte nichts tun und darüber war er sich auch im Klaren. Hoffe ich zumindest. "Was soll ich denn für dich tun?" Super, das hat Malfoy jetzt wirklich perfekt eingefädelt. Konnte er seine dummen Kommentare nicht einfach mal für sich behalten?  
  
"Tut mit Leid Potter, aber ich weiß mir nicht anders zu helfen." Halt. was soll denn das jetzt schon wieder heißen? Was hat der Verrückte vor? Was. Ich spürte wie Malfoy den Druck auf meiner Hand verstärkte. Langsam stiegen Schmerzen in meinen Fingerknochen auf. Immer stärker, immer unerträglicher bis.  
  
Das laute Knacken in meiner Hand hatte wohl so ziemlich jeder in dem Gang unterhalb von Hogwarts gehört. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung riss sich der blonde Slytherin von mir los. Ich konnte mich nicht bewegen. Immer noch im Schockzustand schaute ich den anderen Jungen mit großen Augen an. Mein Arm inklusive meiner schmerzenden Hand hing leblos an der rechten Seite meines Körpers. "Jetzt bist du noch einmal glimpflich davon gekommen. Doch das nächste Mal, wenn du mir zu nahe kommst wird noch etwas ganz anderes passieren, Potter. Also halt dich gefälligst von mir fern!" Diese ersten Sätze nahm ich wohl gar nicht so recht wahr, erst was er danach sagte konnte ich wieder so richtig realisieren. Es war schon eine ganze Weile her, dass ich den echten Malfoy habe sprechen hören. "Ach und an deiner Stelle würde ich mal zu Krankenstation gehen. Hat sich nicht besonders gut angehört, Potty." . Erst bricht er mir die Hand und dann so was! Da besitzt er doch wirklich noch die Frechheit sich über mich lustig zu machen. Denkt er ich würde ihn mit so einer Beleidigung ziehen lassen? Ohne mich zu verteidigen? Ohne auch etwas mieses gesagt zu haben? "Denk bloß nicht, dass du so einfach damit davon kommst Malfoy! Wenn ich dich in die Finger bekomme, dann breche ich dir noch was ganz anderes als nur die Hand. Aber dein Vater hat ja genug Geld, um dir eine Schönheitsoperation zu bezahlen. Aber das weißt du ja sicher bereits. Hast dir doch bestimmt schon die Nase richten lassen." Ich hätte wohl lieber ruhig sein sollen, denn die Wut eines Malfoys kann wirklich unberechenbar sein. nur gut, dass er im Gegensatz zu mir so ruhig blieb und mit zwei letzten Sätzen einfach ging: "Neidisch, Potter? Wenn man so abgrundtief hässlich wie du ist, dann nützen Schönheitsoperationen nun einmal auch nichts mehr."  
  
Ich war wütend. Vielleicht war ich sogar mehr als das. Erst viel später wurde mir klar, dass diese Beleidigungen zwischen uns früher ganz normal gewesen waren. Vor noch einigen Wochen überhörte ich einen solchen Kommentar einfach, doch jetzt. jetzt tat es weh. Alles was wir schon zusammen durchgemacht hatten konnte er doch nicht einfach wieder vergessen und sich ohne Skrupel wieder so wie früher verhalten. Wie sehr hatte er mich früher nur gehasst? Und hasste er mich denn wirklich immer noch so sehr?  
  
****~****  
  
"Ich sage es wirklich nur ungern, aber ohne Malfoys Hilfe hättet ihr echte Probleme bekommen können." "Hilfe? Er hat mir verdammt noch mal meine Hand gebrochen, Hermine!" Demonstrativ strich ich mir über meine rechte Hand, die Madame Pomfrey unterdessen wieder geheilt hatte. "Also ich an seiner Stelle hätte wohl keinen Ausweg gewusst." "Du brichst ja anderen Leuten auch nicht einfach mal die Hand!" "Jetzt stellt dich mal nicht so an. Das war gerade mal eine Sache von 5 Minuten und Madame Pomfrey hatte deine Hand schon wieder geheilt." Na und? Er hatte mich beleidigt! Er hatte mich gedemütigt, mich verletzt. "Darum geht auch gar nicht! Hattest du schon mal eine gebrochene Hand?" Und hattest du schon mal einen gebrochenen Stolz? Und ein gebrochenes Herz? "Ja, hatte ich. Als ich 6 Jahre war, da bin ich." "Sicherlich hat dir da nicht jemand anders mit seiner bloßen Hand den Knochen durchgebrochen! Ich meine, was ist Malfoy denn? So was macht doch kein normaler Mensch!" Der Slytherin hat einfach keine Gefühle. Sonst hätte er sich sicher menschlicher verhalten.  
  
Ich war so wütend, dass ich fast das Klopfen an der Tür zum Krankenzimmer, in dem Hermine und ich jetzt schon seit geschlagenen 30 Minuten diskutierten und wir damit 'unglücklicher Weise' den Zaubertränkeunterricht verpassten, klopfte. Hermine warf mir einen 'Beruhig dich jetzt endlich wieder Blick' zu und sagte dann mit ruhiger Stimme: "Herein!"  
  
Eigentlich wollte ich mich wirklich wieder beruhigen, aber als ich die blonden Haare eines mir nur allzu bekannten Slytherin sah stieg die Wut noch schlimmer, als zuvor, in mir hoch. "Ich soll mich bei dir entschuldigen." Für einen Moment hatte ich gehofft jetzt würde etwas nettes kommen. Doch das war ja noch schlimmer, als ich es mir je vorgestellt habe. Nicht mal freiwillig ist dieser Idiot hier! "Ach und mehr hast du nicht dazu zu sagen?" "Ich glaube, ich lasse euch mal lieber alleine, oder?" Hermine nahm schnell ihre Tasche in die Hand und verließ den Raum.  
  
Ich starrte auf die Tür, durch die Hermine so eben verschwunden war. Ich war unfähig dazu den Slytherin anzugucken... Nachher würde ich noch irgendwas Unüberlegtes tun, wobei der Anhänger mir mit Sicherheit eh wieder nur im Weg sein würde. "Eigentlich soll ich mich bei dir entschuldigen. aber weißt du was? Ich mache es nicht. Ich habe uns Beide gerettet und ich finde das könntest du wenigstens etwas würdigen. Ich hätte auch einfach sagen können 'Ich weiß ja wie verliebt du in mich bist Potter, aber ich werde deine Gefühle nie erwidern. Merk dir das endlich!', oder so etwas in der Art. Aber nein, du stehst fast noch genauso gut, oder auch schlecht wie vorher da. Was willst du eigentlich von mir? Was hätte ich deiner Meinung nach tun sollen? Hättest du etwa wirklich gewollt, dass ich vor dir auf die Knie gefallen wäre und dir einen Heiratsantrag gemacht hätte? Glaub mir ich habe sogar drei Sekunden darüber nachgedacht, aber wenn wir nicht von meinem Vater umgebracht werden wollen, dann ist das keine besonders gute Lösung! ...Denkst du mir hat es Spaß gemacht dir die Hand zu brechen? Denkst du wirklich ich bin ein so abartiger Mensch?" "Du willst später immerhin Todesser werden." Im Moment kam mir kein anderes Argument in den Sinn, denn ich wusste, dass Draco Recht hatte. Und es war schmerzhaft mir einzugestehen, dass er Recht hatte. "Das habe ich nie gesagt. Das sagen nur alle anderen Leute." Und haben sie etwa nicht recht damit? Gerüchte entstehen doch nicht einfach aus der Luft heraus. Sie sind immer zu einem großen Teil wahr. Ich frage mich, was für Gerüchte es bald über uns geben wird. Und in wie fern sie der Wahrheit entsprechen werden.  
  
"Willst du es denn nicht?" "Darum geht es hier doch gar nicht! Es geht darum, dass du aus einem mir nicht besonders einleuchtendem Grund sauer auf mich bist." "Wer sagt, dass ich sauer auf dich bin?" Ich könnte wetten, dass der Slytherin mich innerlich schon längst auslacht. Wieder hat er gewonnen. Vielleicht ist der Blonde einfach zu intelligent für mich. "Du brauchst gar nichts zu sagen. Dein Blick spricht Bände." Tja, nicht jeder kann seine Gefühle so gut wie der Eis-Prinz persönlich, unterdrücken. "Seit wann verstehst du was in mir vorgeht?" "Schon lange. Glaub mir, schon viel länger als du es dir vorstellen kannst." Das gibt heute erneut eine schlaflose Nacht. Ich verstehe nicht ein Wort von dem, was der Slytherin sagt. "Draco ich." "Bevor du jetzt irgendwas sagst denk lieber darüber nach, warum du mich auf einmal ständig Draco nennst. Dann können wir ja noch mal versuchen vernünftig miteinander zu reden... Und vielleicht weißt du dann ja auch, was du wirklich willst." Mit einer eleganten Bewegung drehte sich der andere Junge um, sodass seine blonden Haare leicht umher wirbelten. Fasziniert verfolgte ich die silbrigen Strähnen, bis sie samt ihrem Besitzer durch die Tür verschwanden.  
  
Ich ließ mich auf das Bett, auf dem ich die ganze Zeit über gesessen hatte, zurückfallen. Ich nahm meine Brille ab und rieb mir über die Augen. Ich hatte mich absolut kindisch verhalten und mich damit vor dem Slytherin total blamiert. Verdammt! Wütend schloss ich meine grünen Augen. Ich spürte wie heiße Tränen langsam hochstiegen, doch ich würde nie zulassen, dass sie fielen. Ich hatte Malfoy Draco genannt, weil er mir nicht mehr so gleichgültig war, wie ich die ganze Zeit versucht hatte es mir einzureden. Und wieso ich mich so dumm verhalten hatte?  
  
Ich will doch nur nicht, dass du mich hasst, Draco. Verstehst du das denn nicht?  
Hi ihr!  
  
Es ist schon Ewigkeiten her, oder? Es tut mir leid, dass ich in den letzten zwei Monaten kaum Zeit hatte. Sowohl nicht zum Weiterschreiben, als auch zum E-Mail schreiben. Ich hoffe ihr seid mir nicht allzu böse. Ab jetzt bemühe ich mich wieder alle E-Mails zu beantworten und etwas regelmäßiger meine FFs upzudaten.  
  
An diesem Teil merkt man gut, dass ich vollkommen aus meiner eigenen FF raus bin ^^ Mein Schreibstil ist nur mittelmäßig bis schlecht und mein schon seit Ewigkeiten geplanter Plot ist total anders geworden, als ich es mir vorgestellt hatte. Ich hoffe der nächste Teil wird wieder etwas besser. Ja, zu dem Kapitel an sich ist nur zu sagen, dass ich den Teil des Plots eigentlich schon von Anfang an so geplant hatte. Diese Stelle sollte schon viel früher vorkommen, aber ich habe das ganze etwas nach hinten verschoben. Ich hatte bei diesem Teil eine Menge Probleme aus Harrys Sicht zu schreiben. Und das liegt nicht daran, dass es Harry ist, sondern daran, dass ich im Moment nicht gut aus irgendeiner einer bestimmten Sicht schreiben kann. Ich habe mich schon zu sehr an das Schreiben in der 3. Person gewöhnt. Diese ganzen Klausuren werden noch meinen ganzen Schreibstil versauen. Ansonsten ist der Teil von der Länge her in Ordnung (ich glaube er ist sogar einer meiner längsten Teile überhaupt!) und einen wirklich schlimmen Ciffhanger gibt es auch nicht, ne?  
  
Der nächste Teil wird wahrscheinlich schneller fertig werden als dieser, da ich im Moment Ferien habe und den zerbrochenen Anhänger endlich fertig bekommen möchte. Danach möchte ich wieder etwas an Schatten für die Ewigkeit weiter schreiben. oder vielleicht mache ich das auch schon zwischendurch. Auf jeden Fall möchte ich meine jetzigen Projekte schnell zu Ende bringen (am besten noch bevor ich nach Japan fahre *grins*). In meiner schreibfreien Zeit sind mir viele neue Ideen gekommen und die möchte ich bald auf Papier bekommen. Dabei ist mir eine ganz bestimmte Story besonders wichtig. Ich feile an der schon eine ganze Weile rum und ich kann nur sagen, dass sie bedeutend umfangreicher wird als meine letzten. Es gibt da von allem mehr. Mehr Story, mehr Pärchen, mehr Angst, mehr Liebe, mehr. mehr alles halt ^^ Klar wird's mal wieder eine Harry Potter FF (was anderes kann ich gar nicht mehr schreiben) und natürlich bekommen Harry und Draco mal wieder eine ganz besondere Rolle. Doch wird die Geschichte dieses mal nicht in Hogwarts spielen (aber es ist keine AU!), es wird selbst erfundene Charaktere geben (Yay!), eine doch etwas andere Story und Pärchen, die es in meinen anderen FFs noch nicht gab. Jep, mehr wird jetzt aber nicht verraten. Wer mehr wissen will muss sich entweder gedulden bis ich dazu komme die Story endlich anzufangen, oder mich persönlich fragen *grins* Wisst ihr was? Vielleicht fange ich auch einfach gleich mit der neuen FF an. Zuzutrauen wärs mir ja ^^  
  
So ich habe aber jetzt mal wieder genug geredet. Vielen Dank wie immer an Feary fürs beta-lesen *knuddel* Und vielen dank an all diejenigen, die immer noch meine FFs lesen. Mein besonderer Dank gilt natürlich all den Leuten die reviewen, da ihr mich mit euren Kommentaren immer wieder zum Weiterschreiben bewegt. Auch wenn es langsam immer weiniger werden . Liegt wohl daran, dass meine FFs immer schlechter werden.  
  
Genug Müll geredet!  
  
See ya Eure Firelove 


	12. Ein genialer Plan

Der zerbrochene Anhänger  
  
Autor: "Firelove" firelove2000@firemail.de  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter und alle anderen Charaktere dieser Geschichte gehören nicht mir, sondern Joanne K. Rowling. Ich mache kein Geld mit dieser FF!  
  
Warnings: Vorläufiges Rating PG-13. ein bisschen OOC Das ist eine SLASH Fanfiction, wer damit nicht klar kommt, sollte es auch nicht lesen! Und natürlich Vorsicht vor einer FF-Schreiberin mit verrückten Gedanken ^^  
  
Pairings: Draco/Harry, Hermine/Ron und noch so einige.  
  
Genre: Romantik/Humor, noch so einiges ^^  
  
Summary: Harry und Draco finden einen 'zerbrochnen' Anhänger. Nichts ist mehr, wie es vorher war. Denn eigentlich gehört genau dieser immer zusammen. Slash  
  
Reviews: Reviews sind lebenswichtig für eine Schreiberin! Also immer her damit! Ich würde mich freuen^^  
  
Ist aus Dracos Sicht geschrieben. Lalala und mir gefällt er mal wieder besser ^^  
  
Yup, eigentlich hatte ich ja angekündigt nicht weiterzuschreiben, ABER nachdem sich einige ziemlich aufgeregt haben ^^ hab ich mich noch mal probiert mit der FF auseinanderzusetzen und hoffe, dass ich sie jetzt doch noch ziemlich bald zu Ende schreiben kann! Aber ich garantiere nicht dafür, dass es gut ist!  
  
Kapitel 12 Ein genialer Plan  
  
Langsam bedeckten die weißen Flocken den Boden des Hogwartsgeländes. Ja, es schneite und das schon seit fast 3 Tagen. Dabei war es gerade einmal Anfang Dezember.  
  
Ich schüttelte den Kopf, wenn ich wieder über die letzten Tage nachdachte. Die gesamten Schüler Hogwarts schienen in einen "Gute-Laune-Wahn" verfallen zu sein. Von morgens bis abends sah man, wohin man schaute, nur lachende Gesichter. Furchtbar! Was ist an diesem dummen Winter schon so toll?  
  
Wenn man nach der Meinung der Mädchen ging, dann war der Dezember ja so unglaublich romantisch. Der Schnee regte zum Träumen an und die Kälte anscheinend dazu ihren noch letzten vorhandenen Verstand einzufrieren. Schon seit einer geschlagenen Woche muss ich mir das Gequengle von Pansy anhören. "Draco gehst du mit mir zum Winterball?", "Du hast doch noch niemanden mit dem du auf den Winterball gehst, oder?", "Mit wem solltest du denn sonst auf den Winterball gehen?". Toll. Einfach nur ganz toll. Kann sie sich nicht mal jemanden anderen nerven?... Anscheinend nicht.  
  
Ich wendete meinen Blick vom Boden wieder zum Hogwartsgebäude hin. Von außen sah eigentlich alles ganz ruhig aus. Doch ich wusste es besser.  
  
In letzter Zeit war ich viel hier draußen am See. Die meiste Zeit rege ich mich über die ganzen dummen Schüler auf, besonders über Pansy. Warum? Tja, weil. Weil ich vielleicht nicht über bestimmte Dinge nachdenken will. Jep und diese Dinge haben ganz zufällig die Initialen "HP". Länger will ich eigentlich auch gar nicht mehr darüber nachdenken, doch irgendwie kann ich meine Gedanken von dem unangenehmen Thema nicht mehr abwenden.  
  
Schon seit einer ganzen Weile haben wir nicht mehr miteinander gesprochen. Immer wenn unsere Blicke sich treffen scheint der Gryffindor mit seinen Gedanken ganz wo anders zu sein. Vielleicht hat er sich ja meine Worte doch zu Herzen genommen und er denkt darüber nach, was er wirklich will. Wäre ja eigentlich mal ganz hilfreich.  
  
Das komische an der ganzen Sache ist nur, dass ich selbst nicht so recht weiß, was ich will. Nur eines weiß ich ganz sicher: Ich will den verdammten Anhänger loswerden und das um jeden Preis!  
  
Eigentlich hatte ich mir ja vorgenommen etwas gegen den Anhänger zu unternehmen, doch diese Gedanken waren in letzter Zeit ziemlich kurz gekommen. Ich war es einfach Leid darüber nachzudenken, doch jetzt spüre ich wieder den Drang dieses verflixte Ding loszuwerden. Mehr als je zuvor.  
  
So bleibt mir also wohl nur eins: Ich brauche endlich einen Plan. Und wenn es geht dann auch noch einen richtig guten.  
  
. Ich saß ruhig da und wartete darauf, dass mir der perfekte Einfall kam. Ich wartete und wartete und wartete. Argh, verdammt Draco denk doch mal nach! Das kann doch nicht so schwer sein. Ich lachte leise. Nein, das war bestimmt nicht so schwer, gerade deshalb hatte ich den Anhänger jetzt ja auch schon so lange am Hals hängen! Weil es so absolut einfach war einen Weg zu finden das Ding loszuwerden. Das war doch alles vergeblich. Vielleicht sollte ich mich ja einfach im See ertränken. Super, der ist ja zugefroren. Nicht mal das kann ich mehr machen. Hätte ich wohl schon früher dran denken sollen.  
  
Ich stand auf und zupfte meine Sachen zurecht. Mein Humor war wirklich ziemlich traurig geworden. Ich kann nicht einmal mehr selbst darüber lachen. Fehlt nur noch, dass ich demnächst über einen Witz des Wiesels lache. Dann würde ich mich endgültig dazu bereit erklären ins Irrenhaus zu gehen.  
  
Ich schaute auf meine Uhr, nur um zu sehen, dass ich schon viel zu spät zum Frühstück war. Toll, konnte der Tag eigentlich noch besser werden? Ich hatte die besten Aussichten darauf den ganzen Tag wieder von Pansy genervt zu werden, ich hatte eine Doppelstunde Wahrsagen und ich hatte nicht die geringste Idee für einen guten Plan. Ich hatte nicht mal eine Idee für einen schlechten!  
  
Am besten ich lege mich einfach ins Bett und wache erst wieder auf, wenn das neue Jahr begonnen hat. So würde ich mit Sicherheit das schlimmste verschlafen.  
  
****~****  
  
"Morgen Draci!" Und da nahm das Grauen auch schon seinen Lauf. Wie konnte nur jemand von mir erwarten noch etwas zu essen, wenn Pansy Parkinson direkt vor mir sitzt und mich die ganze Zeit über terrorisiert? Naja, vielleicht schaffe ich es ja heute ihre Stimme einfach zu überhören.  
  
"Hast du denn auch gut geschlafen?" Gut, ich schaffe es also nicht. Wer denkt die eigentlich wer sie ist? Meine Mutter? Ach nein, meine Mutter ist ja noch anstrengender. Kaum zu glauben, aber wahr.  
  
"Wo warst du denn den ganzen Morgen? Ich habe dich schon sooo lange gesucht! Ich wollt dich doch noch was fragen." Noch was fragen? Noch mehr, als du mich eh schon gefragt hast? Ist das überhaupt möglich?  
  
"Und zwar, ob du dich endlich entschieden hast mit wem du zum Winterball gehst!" Hätte ich mir ja gleich denken können. Hat dieses Mädchen eigentlich noch etwas anders im Kopf, als diesen bescheuerten Winterball?  
  
"Ich.."  
  
"Du solltest dich nämlich endlich mal entscheiden! Viele Mädchen wurden schon eingeladen. Wenn du dich nicht beeilst musst du nachher ohne Partnerin gehen. Stell dir das mal vor! Draco Malfoy müsste ohne Begleitung zum Winterball!? Das ist kaum vorstellbar." Warum redet sie eigentlich soviel? Sie will doch eh nur, dass ich mit ihr gehe. Wieso sagt sie das nicht einfach? Ach ja, weil sie das schon ungefähr 200-mal gemacht hat und ich es einfach ignoriert habe. Ich glaube, wenn ich ihr Gefrage noch länger ertragen muss renne ich einfach aus der Großen Halle. Egal wie peinlich das ist. Nein, das ist auch eine schlechte Idee, immerhin bin ich noch ein Malfoy und sollte mich auch so benehmen.  
  
"Weißt du Draco, vielleicht solltest du ja einfach deine Mutter mal um Rat fragen. Die weiß bestimmt, welches Mädchen das Beste für dich ist. Wenn du möchtest frag ich sie auch für dich!"  
  
"Nein!!!" Beim Erben von Slytherin, alles nur das nicht! Eher gehe ich gar nicht zum Ball, als meine Mutter auch nur um irgendeinen Rat zu bitten. Ich kann mir schon lebhaft vorstellen wie das enden würde. Meine Mutter würde nach Hogwarts kommen, sich alle Mädchen angucken und sie würde einfach perfekt darin sein mich bis auf die Knochen zu blamieren, so dass ich am Ende nur noch ein seelisches Frack sein werde! Niemals lasse ich mir von meiner nervigen Mutter helfen. Doch wenn ich nicht schnell eine Antwort finde, dann werde ich mich wohl mit dem Gedanken abfinden müssen. Denn Pansy würde meiner Mutter bestimmt auch ohne meine Zustimmung einen Brief schreiben, nur damit sie ihr Ziel erreicht.  
  
"Ich.. ich." Denk doch mal schneller, Draco! Heute habe ich es echt nicht mit dem Denken.  
  
"Ich habe mich schon entschieden mit wem ich gehen will!" .Haha und wer wäre das?  
  
"Und mit wem?" Toll, so eine intelligente Frage hätte ich ihr gar nicht zugetraut.  
  
"Das wirst du dann schon sehen."  
  
"Aber ich bin doch so neugierig! Hast du sie schon gefragt?" Ich glaube du bist einfach nur zu blöd zu begreifen, dass ich nicht mit dir gehen will! Denkt die etwa immer noch ich will mit ihr dahin???  
  
"Noch nicht."  
  
"Dann würde ich das am besten noch heute machen." Wenn ich wüsste mit wem ich zu diesem "tollen" Ball gehen soll würde ich das vielleicht wirklich auch machen.  
  
"Ja, ja."  
  
"Hmm, mich haben schon einige Jungen gefragt, aber ich habe noch immer nicht zugesagt."  
  
"Dann würde ich das ja mal endlich machen. Sonst musst du nachher alleine gehen. Stell dir das mal vor. Pansy Parkinson ohne Begleitung beim Winterball. Das ist kaum vorstellbar." Ich konnte mir ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Wetten wir die hat noch KEINER gefragt?!  
  
"Aber, a-aber ich dachte du."  
  
"Tja, da hast du dich geirrt. Ich muss jetzt gehen und mir überlegen, wie ich das Mädchen meiner Träume frage. Tschüß Pansy." Mein Teller war zwar noch halbvoll, aber ich musste jetzt unbedingt so schnell es geht hier weg. Sonst würde Pansy noch anfangen zu heulen, oder so.  
  
Was hatte ich mir da nur schon wieder eingehandelt? Ich weiß schon mit wem ich zum Ball gehe. Ein Witz ist das! Nichts weiß ich, einfach gar nichts.  
  
Ich lehnte mich gegen eine Steinwand, etwas von der großen Halle entfernt.  
  
Stimmt, ich wusste überhaupt nichts. Ich hatte keinen Plan wegen dem Anhänger und ich hatte keine Begleiterin für den Winterball..  
  
Und da kam es mir blitzartig in den Sinn. Wieso hatte ich daran auch nicht schon früher gedacht? Dabei war es doch so einfach. Ich musste meine beiden Probleme einfach nur miteinander verbinden. Vielleicht konnte ich ja heute doch noch ganz gut denken. Mit einem Schlag würde ich meine gesamten Probleme los sein! Fragt sich nur noch wann ich das Ganze in Angriff nehmen konnte. Hatte ich nicht jetzt zwei schreckliche Stunden Wahrsagen vor mir? Gut, dann mache ich sie mir heute einfach mal etwas amüsanter.  
  
Das ist wirklich ein genialer Plan.  
  
****~****  
  
Die Luft im Astronomieturm schien zu stehen. Ich nahm Gerüche wahr, die ich noch nie zuvor bemerkt hatte. Komisch, jedes mal schien hier drinnen was anderes explodiert zu sein bevor der Unterricht begann.  
  
Professor Trelawney war aber auch eine verrückte Person. und dazu auch noch so verwirrt! Wie soll man da ihren Unterricht noch ernst nehmen? Naja, wenn ich ehrlich bin dann waren die Stunden hier in dem kleinen verrauchten Zimmer eigentlich immer ganz "nett". Wenigstens hatte die alte Hexe immer eine besonders schöne Vorhersage für Potter.  
  
Nur schade, dass sie ansonsten zu nichts anderem zu gebrauchen ist. Wäre doch mal schön eine richtige Wahrsagung zu hören. Und wenn es nur das Wetter für morgen wäre.  
  
Ich setzte mich an einen freien Tisch und wartete gespannt darauf, dass der Unterricht begann. Und das mit dem "gespannt" meine ich ausnahmsweise mal nicht ironisch.  
  
Der eben noch fast leere Raum war jetzt bis zum letzten Platz gefüllt. Aus dem Augenwinkel heraus konnte ich Potter und Wiesel an einem Tisch nicht weit von mir entfernt sitzen sehen. Mit ein bisschen Glück würde ich hier gleich den perfekten Anlass haben unseren überall so geliebten Gryffindor in eine ziemlich. interessante Situation zu versetzen. Wie sagt man doch so schön. Jetzt kann ich nur noch abwarten und Zaubertränke brauen. Obwohl ich daran zweifle, dass ich für meinen Plan einen Zaubertrank bräuchte.  
  
"Ich bitte um Ruhe. Der Unterricht beginnt." Unterricht? Welcher Unterricht? Das ist doch nur mal wieder eine Witzveranstaltung hier.  
  
"Heute werden wir ausnahmsweise mal etwas wiederholen. Es ist schon lange her, dass wir mit der ältesten Methode des Wahrsagens gearbeitet haben. Mit der Glaskugel." Oho, die tolle Glaskugel! Ist das wieder das gleiche Ding, in dem ich schon im letzten Jahr nichts gesehen habe?  
  
"Bitte finden sie sich zu Zweiergruppen zusammen und erzählen sie dann ihrem Partner ein bisschen aus seiner Zukunft. Ich werde mir inzwischen angucken, wie sie sich dabei anstellen." Es begann laut in der Klasse zu werden. Die Schüler begannen miteinander zu diskutieren. Wer mit wem und so weiter und so weiter. Das wird wohl noch eine halbe Ewigkeit dauern, bis die sich geeinigt haben!  
  
"HALT! Ich habe eine Vorahnung." Oh nein, jetzt geht das schon wieder los. Was hat die Möchtegern-Wahrsagerin sich jetzt schon wieder tolles ausgedacht. Ich meine natürlich was hat sie tolles in ihrer Vorahnung gesehen.  
  
"Das Schicksal zweier Menschen ist stark von dieser Stunde abhängig!" Ich zog fragend meine Augenbrauen hoch. Was redet die Alte da schon wieder? Und warum flüstert sie so?  
  
"Wir müssen die Gruppen auch durch das Schicksal entscheiden lassen." Schicksal. Glaubt die etwa wirklich an so etwas Lächerliches?  
  
Aber was hatte es schon für einen Sinn sich mal wieder über einen der komischen Anfälle Professor Trelawneys aufzuregen?! Man musste sich ja eh damit abfinden.  
  
"Jeder von euch zieht jetzt einen Zettel aus dem Beutel. Die Leute mit den gleichen Zahlen werden zusammenarbeiten." Super, jetzt kann ich auch noch aus so einem abgenutzten Beutelchen einen dummen Zettel ziehen, genauso wie es immer die Muggel machen. Wo bin ich denn hier gelandet? Im Kurs für Muggelkunde?  
  
Ich drängte mich an den anderen Schülern vorbei, immer darauf achtend nicht zu nahe an Potter ranzukommen. Die Magie des Anhängers würde mir hier gerade noch fehlen.  
  
Endlich hatte ich die Anderen hinter mir gelassen und zog einen der gewöhnlichen, zusammengefalteten Papierfetzen aus dem Lederbeutel. Langsam öffnete ich den zusammengelegten Zettel. "13". Das ist definitiv meine Glückszahl. Ich frag mich nur für wen die "13" eine Pechzahl ist, denn mit mir zusammenzuarbeiten kann man nun wirklich nicht Glück nennen.  
  
Ich schaute im Raum umher. Mein Blick fiel auf Potter und Wiesel. Der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor schüttelte gerade seinen Kopf. Anscheinend hatten die beiden so genannten "Freunde" nicht die gleiche Zahl. Wie traurig.  
  
Ein gehässiges Grinsen zierte mein Gesicht, als meine Augen die von Potter trafen. Ich steckte meinen Zettel in meine Tasche und zeigte dann dem Gryffindor die Zahl 13 mit den Fingern. Als sich seine grünen Augen auffällig weiteten war mir klar, dass 13 für ihn die absolute Pechzahl war.  
  
Ich ließ mich wie schon vor einigen Minuten an einem der kleinen Tische nieder und wartete auf den schwarzhaarigen Jungen.  
  
"Ist das dein Ernst?" Ich wendete meinen Blick auf Potter, der etwas abseits stand.  
  
"Was soll mein Ernst sein?"  
  
"Mit der 13."  
  
"Ich habe anscheinend doch was bei Professor Trelawney gelernt. Ich habe hell gesehen, dass du auch die 13 hast." Ich strich eine meiner blonden Strähnen zurück und versuchte so glaubhaft wie möglich auszusehen. Aber das hat bei dem goldenen Jungen leider noch nie gewirkt. Er ist der einzige, der mich immer durchschaut. Er wusste zwar nicht, was ich vorhatte, aber dass ich einen Plan hatte bemerkte er unglücklicher Weise immer. Ich muss mich dieses mal wohl ernsthaft bemühen, dass alles echt wirkt in meinem Plan, sonst kann er nicht so ausgehen, wie ich mir das vorstelle.  
  
"Also hast du es wirklich ernst gemeint."  
  
"Tja Potter, seinem Schicksal kann man nun einmal nicht entgehen." Ich versuchte unschuldig dem Gryffindor in die Augen zu schauen. auch etwas, das ich nicht besonders gut kann.  
  
"Wenn du mein Schicksal bist, dann gehe ich mich jetzt mal besser schnell erhängen."  
  
"Waren wir nicht beim letzten mal soweit gewesen, dass wir uns nicht mehr beleidigen wollten?" Vielleicht war jetzt ja der richte Zeitpunkt meinen Plan zu starten.  
  
"Ich kann nun einmal nicht anders, wenn ich dich sehe." . Oder vielleicht auch nicht.  
  
"Wie reizend, Potter." Unser Gespräch wurde unterbrochen, als die alte Hexe eine von ihren supertollen Glaskugeln auf den Tisch stellte.  
  
"So Mister Malfoy fangen Sie doch mal gleich damit an Mister Potters Zukunft in der Glaskugel zu sehen. Erinnern Sie sich einfach daran, was wir gelernt haben, dann dürfte es ein Leichtes für sie sein gute Ergebnisse zu erzielen. Lassen Sie sich Zeit und konzentrieren Sie sich, sonst kann man in der Kugel auch nichts sehen." Schon gut Miss Alleswisserin.  
  
Ich starrte also angespannt in die Glaskugel.  
  
Nichts! Das einzige, was ich sehen konnte, war etwas weißer Rauch, aber sonst absolut gar nichts.  
  
Ich wendete meinen Blick zu dem Gryffindor, der sich so weit von mir entfernt, wie es nur möglich war, auch an den Tisch gesetzt hatte.  
  
"Sie müssen sich konzentrieren Mister Malfoy, sonst."  
  
"Sonst kann ich keine guten Ergebnisse erzielen."  
  
"Das haben Sie gut erkannt." Danke, ich weiß selbst, dass ich gut bin. doch das hilft mir gerade auch nicht weiter.  
  
Noch immer drehte sich der trübe Rauch in der Kugel umher.  
  
Aber was zerbreche ich mir eigentlich den Kopf darüber, dass ich nach über 2 Jahren Wahrsagen noch immer nichts in so einer verdammten Kugel sehen konnte? Wieso starte ich meinen Plan nicht genau j-e-t-z-t?!  
  
"Ich sehe."  
  
"Oh, Sie sehen was Mister Malfoy? Was denn?"  
  
"Wenn Sie mich nicht unterbrechen würden, dann könnte ich es auch sagen." Ich warf Professor Trealawney einen bösen Blick zu. "Natürlich."  
  
"Ich sehe, dass Potter alleine in seinem Zimmer sitzt und aus dem Fenster schaut." Wie unglaublich originell Draco. Wenn du weiter so einen Quatsch erzählst, dann fliegt das Ganze bestimmt auf!  
  
"Die Uhr schlägt 11 und der Kalender zeigt, dass es der Tag des Winterballs ist."  
  
"Ohhh." Sagte Professor Trelawney mit ach so geheimnisvoller Stimme.  
  
"Was soll dieses "Ohhhohooo" heißen?" Sagte ich mit ironischem Unterton. Die Alte kann sich wirklich nicht einmal normal verhalten, oder?  
  
"Verstehen Sie denn nicht? Es soll zeigen, dass Mister Potter noch immer keine Verabredung für den Winterball hat. und wahrscheinlich auch keine haben wird." Ach, darauf wäre ich ja nie gekommen. Zufälliger Weise habe ich mir das genau aus dem Grund ausgedacht!  
  
"Was soll das?! Wer sagt, dass ich kein Date habe?"  
  
"Die Kugel lügt nicht, Mister Potter." Genau Potty und ein Malfoy natürlich auch nicht.  
  
"Vielleicht sieht der aber auch einfach gar nichts in der Kugel und denkt sich alles nur aus!" Erwischt.  
  
"Das würde Mister Malfoy nie tun." Schön, dass wenigstens noch einige Menschen so leichtgläubig sind.  
  
"Genau Potter, das würde ich nie tun!"  
  
"Natürlich nicht Malfoy. Wie konnte ich nur je an dir zweifeln." Idiot. Waren wir wirklich schon wieder auf so einer Ebene gelandet? Vielleicht hätte er sich ja doch vor der ganzen Schule blamieren sollen. So müsste ich mich jetzt nicht fragen, warum ich ihm überhaupt geholfen habe.  
  
"Das war sehr gut, Mister Malfoy. Ich werde jetzt auch mal einen Blick in die Zukunft von Mister Potter werfen." Sie kann es einfach nicht lassen, oder? Den Gryffindor zu quälen ist wohl schon zu ihrem Hobby geworden.  
  
"Also ich sehe, dass sie jemand zum Ball einladen wird und das sie die Einladung annehmen. Ich sehe, dass sie sich verliebt haben und ich sehe einen Fluch, der zu Ende gehen wird." Wow, so gute Nachrichten hatte sie wohl noch nie für Potter gehabt. Und so verdammt praktische für mich. Besser hätte ich es mir selbst auch nichts ausdenken können. Mich wundert es nur, dass.  
  
"Und sie werden in einer Woche sterben." Gut, jetzt wundert mich gar nichts mehr. Die alltägliche Todesbotschaft hatte mir schon fast gefehlt.  
  
Ich hörte wie der andere Junge laut seufzte. Anscheinend war er Professor Trelawneys Wahrsagungen wirklich Leid. Da kann ich ihn ausnahmsweise mal verstehen.  
  
"Gut, machen Sie jetzt weiter, Mister Potter. Ich muss noch bei den anderen gucken." Und weg war sie. Na endlich! Die hätte mir noch meinen ganzen Plan verdorben, wenn sie noch länger geblieben wäre. Aber was beschwere ich mich, sie hat mir doch ziemlich geholfen! Wenn ich Ha- Potter das alles vorausgesagt hätte, dann wüsste er sofort, dass ich mir die Wahrsagung nur ausgedacht habe.  
  
"Und Potter, habe ich nicht gesagt, dass ich hellseherische Fähigkeiten habe?"  
  
"Unter uns gesagt." Der Gryffindor warf mir einen finsteren Blick zu.  
  
"Ich weiß ganz genau, dass du nicht das Geringste in der Kugel gesehen hast!"  
  
"Willst du etwa das Einschätzungsvermögen von Professor Trelawney anzweifeln?"  
  
"Du etwa nicht?" Ich musste ein Lachen unterdrücken. Er hatte wirklich Recht, man konnte nicht mal von einem Harry Potter erwarten, dass er die Hexe für zurechnungsfähig hielt.  
  
Da ich jetzt aber ziemlich gar nichts mehr zu dem Thema zu sagen hatte lenkte ich so schnell es ging ab.  
  
"Also hast du ein Date für den Ball?" Ich sah wie sich eine leichte Röte auf dem Gesicht des anderen Jungen bildete. Ich brauchte seine Antwort eigentlich gar nicht mehr abzuwarten. Ich kannte sie bereits.  
  
"Nein. Ich weiß auch noch gar nicht, ob ich überhaupt hingehe."  
  
"Hast du kein Mädchen mit dem du gehen willst?" Wieso interessiert mich das jetzt eigentlich? Als ob er darauf antworten.  
  
"Nein." Soviel Ehrlichkeit auf einmal hält man ja kaum aus. Aber für ihn ist es bestimmt auch nicht leicht das alles vor mir zuzugeben. Das sollte man doch belohnen, nicht?  
  
"Gehst du mit mir zu Winterball?"  
  
Man hörte ein lautes Poltern. Alle Augenpaare drehten sich blitzschnell in unsere Richtung.  
  
Wäre die Situation nicht so ernst gewesen hätte ich laut losgelacht. Da war unser lieber Harry Potter doch wirklich vor Schreck mit dem Stuhl umgekippt.  
  
Erst nach einer ganzen Weile richtete er sich auf, stellte den Stuhl wieder hin und setzte sich erneut. Jetzt widmeten sich auch die anderen Schüler wieder ihrer Arbeit. Jetzt nachdem nichts spannendes mehr passierte. Wenn die wüssten.  
  
"Das ist ein verdammt schlechter Scherz, Malfoy."  
  
Nein, das ist nur ein verdammt genialer Plan.  
  
"Du kannst mich ruhig Draco nennen."  
  
"Wieso sollte ich?" Ich hatte seit langem nicht mehr so viel Spaß gehabt. Potter war im Moment so fassungslos, dass er eine noch größere Witzfigur als Professor Trelawney abgab.  
  
"Weil du mit mir zum Ball gehen wirst."  
  
"Nein werde ich nicht!" Ich grinste ihn an und nahm dann meine Hand unter dem Tisch hervor und versuchte nach seiner Hand zu greifen. Doch der Gryffindor war schneller als ich und zog seine eigene Hand schnell weg.  
  
"Willst du, dass die Sache mit dem Anhänger auffliegt?"  
  
"Ich will dir nur meine Zuneigung zeigen."  
  
"Lass das Malfoy."  
  
"Was soll ich lassen? Ich sehe es dir doch an. Du willst mit mir auf den Ball gehen! Du traust dich nur nicht."  
  
"Das stimmt überhaupt nicht!" Unterdessen war Potter knallrot im Gesicht und hatte seinen Blick auf den Tisch gerichtet. Wie leicht zu durchschauen er doch war.  
  
"Was willst du dann wirklich. Harry?" Das wird langsam zu meinem Lieblingssatz. Er macht den Gryffindor immer wieder sprachlos. "I-ich.Lass mich einfach in Ruhe."  
  
"Was willst du, Harry?"  
  
"Das hattest du gerade schon einmal gefragt." Seine Stimme war kaum mehr lauter als ein flüstern, sodass es sogar schwer für mich war ihn zu verstehen.  
  
"Du kannst ja über mein Angebot nachdenken. Ich warte hier in 3 Stunden auf dich." Das war perfektes Timing. In genau diesem Moment sagte Professor Trelawney, dass die Stunde vorbei wäre. So stand ich auf und wollte schon gehen, als mich Potter doch noch aufhielt.  
  
"Erklärst du mir dann, wieso du dich so verhältst?"  
  
"Wenn du willst. Aber muss ich dir das wirklich noch erklären?" Ich sah nicht mehr wie der Gryffindor gequält seine Augen schloss, denn ich war schon aus der Tür verschwunden.  
  
Jetzt konnte ich nur noch hoffen, dass mein Plan gut ging und Potter auf einmal Gefühle für mich entwickelte. oder vielleicht hatte er ja auch schon welche für mich.  
  
Wenn nicht, dann muss ich jetzt doch nur etwas nett zu ihm sein und schon wird er sich in mich verliebt haben und dann. Tja, dann ist der Bann gelöst. Perfekt, der Plan musste einfach aufgehen.  
  
Nur eines muss ich noch hoffen. Dass ich ihn nicht lieben muss. Denn das könnte ich nicht. Ein Malfoy kann nun einmal nicht lieben. So ist es doch, oder?  
  
Ahh, jetzt habe ich auch noch Kopfschmerzen! Ich sollte nicht so viel über den ganzen Gefühlskram nachdenken.  
  
****~****  
  
Ich stand im Schatten einer Säule im Astronomieturm. Es waren genau 3 Stunden vergangen. Der Gryffindor war unpünktlich, aber das war ja nun langsam nichts Neues mehr.  
  
Mit einem lauten Quietschen öffnete sich endlich die Tür des Raumes. Ich öffnete meine silbergrauen Augen, die ich bis eben geschlossen hatte.  
  
"Draco bist du da?" Die Stimme des Gryffindors klang unsicher. Anscheinend war es an der Zeit ihm zu zeigen, dass er mir vertrauen konnte. Hoffentlich kann ich das auch.  
  
"Natürlich, immerhin habe ich schon sehnsüchtig auf dich gewartet."  
  
Heyheyhey!  
  
Wie geht's euch so? Jaaa, eigentlich wollte ich gar nicht mehr an dieser FF weiterschreiben! Eigentlich wollte ich gar nicht mehr an meinen Harry Potter FFs weiterschreiben, ABER da sich so viele darüber aufgeregt haben, dachte ich mir ich versuchs noch mal mit der FF. Ach ja und dann noch mal: Ich wollte nicht aufhören mit der Story, weil ich zu wenige Kommentare hatte, sondern weil ich finde, dass ich nicht mehr so gut im weiterschreiben bin. Das finde ich im Übrigen immer noch. Also keine Garantie dafür, dass die Kapitel gut sind. Ich hab mich einfach noch mal etwas mit der Geschichte auseinander gesetzt. Und das kam dabei raus. Ich hoffe das Kapitel ist nicht zu schlecht.  
  
Von der Storyline her finde ich das Chap übrigens ganz gut, aber der Rest. Tja, muss halt gehen ^^  
  
Wann das nächste Kapitel kommt weiß ich noch nicht. Ich sitze im Moment auch noch an einer Original Fiction uuund wie immer bin ich mit der Schule und mit meinen Reisevorbereitungen beschäftigt. Von daher habe ich nur wenig Zeit. Ach ja, habe ich schon erwähnt, dass wenn ich in Japan bin, dass ich zum Gackt und zum Dir en Grey Konzert gehe? =) Sorry, dass musste jetzt sein!  
  
Danke an Feary fürs beta-lesen!!!  
  
Und danke an alle die, die meine FF noch immer lesen. Danke auch an all diejenigen, die so rumgemeckert haben. Wer denkt, dass ich meine FF nur wegen den Kommentaren schreibe, der versteht vielleicht nicht so richtig wieso ich überhaupt Fanfictions schreibe. Denn eigentlich schreib ich meine Geschichten ja nur für mich selbst, um meine Ideen aus dem Kopf zu bekommen. Veröffentlichen tue ich die Geschichten dann, um sie mit anderen zu teilen. Ob sie jemanden gefallen, oder nicht hat nichts mit dem weiterschreiben zu tun!  
  
Haha, jetzt betrüge ich meine eigenen Vorsätze, denn ich bin nicht mehr selbst so sehr von der Fic überzeugt (oder eher von meinem Schreibstil besonders toll finde ich ihn im Moment ja nicht.), sondern schreibe sie für meine treuen Leser. Also hoffe ich jetzt einfach mal, dass sie euch immer noch gefällt!!! Über Kommis würde ich mich natürlich immer noch freuen. Hehe, wenn ich jetzt nicht schon alle dazu getrieben habe nicht mehr zu reviewen ^^;;;  
  
Ach ja, ansonsten gibt's ziemlich bald eine Original Slash Fiction. Nur falls es jemanden interessiert ^^  
  
See ya Eure Firelove 


End file.
